Ghost Haunts
by Jiyuu15
Summary: Chapter 8 :: Tomino meninggal sendirian terjun ke neraka...
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, kau sudah dengar cerita Momo Hinamori dari kelas 3-F?"

"Iya, aku sudah dengar! Katanya dia melihat ada hantu penunggu toilet wanita kan?"

"Yeah, katanya juga semakin banyak loh yang melihatnya, termasuk aku! Kemarin aku sekilas melihat sosok seorang gadis kecil berambut bob dengan rok merah. Dia seperti bocah SD."

"Benarkah? Jangan-jangan itu hantu penunggu toilet wanita yang dibicarakan, si Hanako."

**Disclaimer : : Tite Kubo**

**Genre : : Mystery, Supranatural, Drama, Romance, Friendship, Humor, Family, etc. (pokoknya gado-gado ==a)**

**Rate : : T**

**Warning : : AU, OOC, Typo, Gaje, Abal, fic ini bisa dibilang fic saia yang 'I Can Change You (ICCY)' tapi versi tentang cerita hantu-hantu. Tenang aja, bagi yang gak ngikutin fic ICCY (karena rate M :P), bakal saia ulas sifat-sifat tokohnya, jadi gak perlu baca ICCY XD**

**Ghost Haunts**

**Chapter 1 : : HANAKO**

Pertama, cerita ini akan kita mulai setelah kita amati sebuah bangunan sekolah bernama SMA Karakura yang terletak di daerah Tokyo. SMA Karakura adalah SMA paling terkenal di antara SMA yang lainnya karena kualitas pendidikannya. Namun, sebaik apapun sekolah itu, pasti ada saja murid-murid nakal yang menghuninya. Lalu kenapa murid seperti mereka bisa masuk dalam sekolah sebagus itu? Oh, tentu saja hanya karena kebetulan atau keberuntungan yang tak sengaja mereka dapatkan. Sebenarnya sekolah itu pun nampak seperti sekolah biasa, tidak terkesan mewah. Tapi ada sesuatu yang 'istimewa' di sekolah itu yang tak akan pernah diketahui oleh seluruh penghuninya. Hanya author dan Tuhan yang tahu. (halah, lebay)

Lalu, cerita ini akan berpusat pada murid nakal yang seperti dijelaskan tadi, murid yang hanya bisa masuk di sekolah bagus itu hanya karena sebuah keberuntungan belaka. Kurosaki Ichigo, itulah nama murid tersebut. Murid berandalan namun baik hati yang memiliki rambut oranye yang menambah daya tariknya sebagai seorang berandalan. Awalnya bocah berambut jeruk ini mempunyai sifat yang sangat buruk, namun gara-gara pertemuannya dengan seorang gadis bermata violet yang kini menjadi kekasihnya, Kuchiki Rukia, ia menjadi lelaki yang baik hati dan tidak mengganggu murid perempuan seperti dulunya. Bukan hanya seorang kekasih, dia juga memiliki empat orang sahabat yang selalu menemaninya. Oke, mari kita lihat aktifitas mereka.

Saat ini, Kurosaki Ichigo terlihat sedang bersantai di kelasnya bersama para gerombolannya, yang tentu saja para sahabatnya. Pemuda itu sedang asyik mengobrol di bangkunya bersama teman-temannya di tengah suasana ramai kelasnya yang tanpa ada seorang guru pengajar.

"Hhh... Rukia di mana ya? Kenapa dia tidak terlihat?" keluh Ichigo yang merindukan kekasihnya. Pemuda ini memang sedikit manja pada kekasih mungilnya itu. Karena saking sayangnya, ia ngotot masuk sekolah meski sedang sakit hanya demi untuk bertemu kekasihnya itu.

Seorang teman Ichigo yang memiliki rambut berwarna putih hanya tertawa pelan mendengar keluhan sahabatnya. Dialah Muguruma Kokuto, anak dari kepala sekolah SMA Karakura sekaligus seorang mantan yakuza. "Dasar kau ini. Kalau kau ditinggal Rukia selama seminggu, apa kau bakal langsung mati?"

"Hah? Mana mungkin mati? Paling dia hanya sekarat, haha!" sambung seorang teman Ichigo lagi yang sedang asyik bermain PSP-nya. Lelaki berambut hitam yang gemar bermain game ini juga salah satu dari gerombolan Ichigo, namanya Shiba Kaien, seorang gamer sejati. Di mana pun tempatnya, ia selalu saja tak pernah lepas dari sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan game, seperti PSP, ponsel, dll.

"Kalau kau mati, aku akan menyiapkan makam dengan hiasan pohon pisang yang cantik, Ichigo!" tambah seorang lelaki berambut merah yang sedang makan buah faforitnya, yaitu pisang! Dialah Abarai Renji, sahabat Ichigo yang hobi makan pisang berbagai jenis seperti pisang raja, pisang susu, pisang madu, dll.

"Hey, hey, makam Ichigo itu lebih pantas dihias dengan kulit jeruk berwarna oranye segar, hahaha." sahut seorang lelaki berkacamata. Dari semua sahabat Ichigo, dialah yang paling pintar, Uryuu Ishida, si jenius.

Ichigo berdecak kesal mendengar celotehan-celotehan sahabatnya yang aneh-aneh. Menyebalkan, masa jika teman mereka benar-benar mati malah dibercandakan? Ckck. Yah beginilah keseharian Kurosaki Ichigo. Selalu berbagi tawa dan kesal bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Pemuda berambut oranye itu seketika terdiam saat menangkap sesosok gadis mungil dengan mata violet yang indah. Gadis yang dirindukannya, Kuchiki Rukia baru saja memasuki kelasnya. Tapi mata hazel Ichigo menangkap sesuatu yang aneh dari kekasihnya tersebut, yaitu raut wajahnya. Well, raut wajah Rukia yang selalu terlihat ceria dan bahagia, kini terlihat menjadi seperti sedang ketakutan. Gadis itu terlihat gelisah. Karena khawatir, Ichigo menghampirinya yang kini sudah duduk di bangku.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu pucat?" tanya Ichigo dengan khawatir sambil menatap Rukia yang sedang melamun.

"E-Eh, tidak! Tidak apa! Aku cuma... takut dengan rumor yang beredar akhir-akhir ini." balasnya dengan suara lirih. Ichigo sedikit mengerutkan alisnya mendengar ucapan Rukia. Rumor? Rumor apa ya? Setahunya tidak ada kejadian yang heboh di sekolahnya.

"Rumor ap-"

"Jangan-jangan rumor Hanako itu ya?" timbrung Kaien yang tiba-tiba muncul di antara mereka. Ichigo jadi kesal karena kedatangan Kaien itu membuat suasana asyiknya berdua bersama Rukia hilang. Rukia terlihat mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya menanggapi ucapan Kaien barusan. Gadis itu mulai bercerita.

"Katanya akhir-akhir ini di toilet murid perempuan sedang ada penampakan hantu Hanako. Kabarnya hantu tersebut sering menampakkan sosoknya. Sudah ada lebih dari sepuluh orang yang melihat sosok menyeramkannya, makanya akhir-akhir ini aku jadi takut kalau ke toilet. Bukan cuma aku saja sih, para murid perempuan pun demikian, mereka selalu menahan keinginan untuk pergi ke toilet agar tidak melihat sosok mengerikannya." cerita Rukia yang menarik itu mengundang rasa penasaran gerombolan Ichigo. Renji yang tidak suka dengan cerita horror langsung merinding menyimak cerita Rukia.

"Hmm... kasihan juga kalau para murid perempuan yang terpaksa ingin ke toilet harus menahan agar tidak ke sana. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kemunculan si Hanako?" selidik Ishida yang sepertinya tertarik dengan kasus terheboh ini. Tiba-tiba seorang murid perempuan yang duduk di dekat Rukia, yaitu Momo Hinamori ikut serta dalam pembicaraan menegangkan itu. Gadis yang pernah melihat sosok Hanako pun berbagi cerita pada mereka.

"D-Dulu aku pernah melihat Hanako di toilet yang kutempati. Sewaktu selesai memakai toilet dan akan keluar, tiba-tiba sosok gadis kecil itu muncul di atas pintu. Gadis yang sepertinya murid SD berambut bob dengan rok merah dan wajah pucat itu sangat terlihat mengerikan. Kudengar dia arwah yang tidak berbahaya, tapi bukankah sangat menakutkan kalau dia selalu muncul di toilet?" ujar Hinamori dengan takut.

Hanako ya? Ichigo memang tidak pernah melihat sosok tersebut secara langsung, tapi dia pernah melihat seperti apa sosok hantunya lewat internet dan tidak terlalu menakutkan, pikirnya. Pemuda itu merasa kasihan juga dengan kekasihnya. Bagaimana mungkin kalau ia ingin ke toilet tapi harus ditahannya hingga ia pulang? Pasti rasanya sakit!

"Hey, kalian bilang kalian takut ke toilet perempuan kan? Bagaimana kalau kalian ingin pergi ke toilet, pergilah ke toilet pria! Hehe," usul Renji dengan saran bodohnya sambil nyengir. Langsung saja Rukia dan Hinamori menjitaknya, memberikan bekas benjolan kepala sebesar bola ping-pong.

"Hhh... kalau begini terus, aku jadi takut sekolah di sini. Aku ingin pindah... aku takut hantu." desah Rukia kecewa. Meski Rukia terlihat tomboy, tapi tetap saja jiwa takut akan hantu khas perempuan tak akan lepas dari sifatnya sebagai perempuan. Mendengar keluhan kekasihnya, Ichigo langsung tersentak kaget.

"Tidak boleh! Kau tidak boleh pindah! Rukia, aku berjanji akan mengusir Hanako yang mengganggumu! Lihat saja, kami akan menyingkirkannya untukmu!" hibur Ichigo pada Rukia agar gadis itu mengurungkan niat pindahnya. Rukia hanya berkedip-kedip heran.

"T-Tunggu, Ichigo! Apa maksudmu dengan kata 'kami' tadi? Bukannya harusnya, 'Lihat saja, aku akan menyikirkannya untukmu!'?" ralat Kokuto yang mulai merasakan perasaan tidak enak setelah mendengar kata-kata Ichigo tadi. Anggapan Kokuto disetujui dengan anggukan Ishida, Renji dan Kaien yang merasakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang Kokuto rasakan. Yaitu perasaan tidak enak. Keempat sahabat itu sepertinya tahu maksud bodoh Ichigo, namun mereka berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Ichigo menyeringai kepada para sahabatnya. "Tidak perlu kau ralat, Kokuto~! Karena kita berlima akan menyikirkan Hanako itu!" benar kan! Apa yang diduga Kokuto dan yang lain terbukti. Pasti Ichigo akan melibatkan mereka dalam kebodohannya itu.

"AKU TIDAK IKUT!" kata mereka berempat dengan kompak menolak ajakan Ichigo. Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya mendapat tolakan dari sahabatnya. "Kenapa?"

"Kau pikir kami sekuat kau apa! Mental kami tidak kuat, kau mau kalau kami mati jantungan melihat Hanako itu?" lagi-lagi keempat siswa SMA itu melawan ajakan Ichigo dengan alasan mereka. Kalimat dari keempat sahabat Ichigo membuatnya pundung. "Kalian kira mentalku juga kuat apa? Aku kan melakukan ini demi Rukia dan para murid perempuan. Apa kalian tidak kasihan dengan mereka..." desak Ichigo yang pura-pura sedih agar keempat sahabatnya terpancing akan rasa iba padanya.

Gadis bermata violet yang menjadi kekasih Ichigo hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu. Tangan mungilnya meraih kepala sang kekasih lalu mencium pipinya. Semburat merah tanda malu di wajah Ichigo pun muncul. Bukan cuma Ichigo, tapi yang melihat kejadian tersebut pun ikut merasakan wajah mereka memerah karena cinta Ichigo dan Rukia yang membara! (halah!)

"R-Rukia?" Ichigo gugup setelah mendapat kecupan singkat di pipinya dari Rukia. Rukia tersenyum manis padanya, membuatnya serasa meleleh.

"Terima kasih ya kau mau menyingkirkan hantu itu demi aku. Tapi kau tidak perlu repot-repot dan memaksakan dirimu, Ichigo." ucapnya dengan khawatir. Tentu Rukia khawatir jika sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan kekasih yang disayanginya itu. Mendapat tatapan yang penuh kekhawatiran dari Rukia, tapi di mata Ichigo, tatapan itu diartikannya sebagai tatapan cinta, akhirnya semangatnya langsung berkobar.

"TENANG SAJA, RUKIA! AKU AKAN MENYINGKIRKAN HANAKO UNTUKMU! AKU BERJANJI!" teriak Ichigo dengan penuh semangat dan percaya diri hingga ia naik dan berdiri di atas meja. Janji Ichigo membuat sejumlah para murid perempuan bersorak senang karena niat Ichigo yang membawa keuntungan untuk mereka.

"Hhh... ada-ada saja." sahut Kaien yang mengeluh sambil tetap memainkan game PSPnya.

"KALIAN JUGA IKUT, WAHAI PARA ANAK BUAHKU!" sambung Ichigo sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kaien dan yang lain. Tentu saja keempat remaja tersebut kaget bukan main sekaligus kesal. Anak buah? Enak saja Ichigo mengatai mereka sebagai anak buah.

"Oy, kena-" belum selesai dengan omongannya, Ichigo langsung memotong pembicaraan Ishida.

"Nanti kita berlima akan kumpul di gerbang sekolah pukul 8 malam! Siapa yang tidak ikut, maka akan kusebarkan motif celana dalam apa yang biasa kalian pakai!" ancam Ichigo pada keempat sahabatnya yang menganga karena ancaman tersebut dengan tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Dan akhirnya mau tak mau, keempat sahabat Ichigo menuruti bujukan bos mereka karena tidak ingin rahasia memalukannya harus tersebar ke berbagai penjuru.

"Hanako, tunggulah aku! Aku akan membersihkanmu malam ini juga!" lagi-lagi Ichigo berteriak dengan hebohnya dan penuh semangat diikuti dengan sorakan para murid perempuan yang mendukungnya.

Karena saking semangatnya Ichigo untuk pembasmian hantu Hanako malam ini, ia tak menyadari kalau sedari tadi sudah datang seorang guru yang bertugas mengajar di kelasnya. "KUROSAKI, JANGAN BERDIRI DI MEJA!" peringat sang guru dengan garangnya.

"Ekh? Ah, i-iya! Gomen sensei!"

**# # #**

Tibalah pukul 8 malam. Suasana sekitar sekolah SMA Karakura benar-benar sangat sepi dan gelap. Tak ada lampu yang hidup untuk menerangi jalan menuju sekolah itu. Benar-benar suasana yang membuat siapa saja merinding, apalagi malam ini suara-suara desiran angin dan gongongan anjing menambah kengerian malam ini. Tapi semua itu berhasil di hadapi murid SMA Karakura bernama Kurosaki Ichigo, sang jagoan kita malam ini. Ditemani dengan gadisnya yang manis, Kuchiki Rukia. Hah? Kuchiki Rukia?

"Rukia, kau benar-benar nekat mau ikut dengan kami?" tanya Ichigo memastikan pada Rukia yang berada di sampingnya. Rukia menggembungkan pipinya seraya mengeratkan jaketnya agar hawa dingin tidak menusuk tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak percaya denganku? Kalau begitu, aku pulang saja!" gumamnya kesal.

"Bukan tidak percaya, tapi... kalau kau pingsan bagaimana? Ehm, yah... kalau kau pingsan, aku akan beri nafas buatan..."

Siiiiiing~! Suasananya menjadi hening karena tawaran konyol Ichigo tersebut. Gadis bermata violet itu langsung menjitak kepala Ichigo karena tawaran konyolnya. "Bodoh!"

"Ichigo!" seseorang, bukan! Beberapa orang yang berlari ke arahnya memanggil Ichigo sambil melambaikan tangannya. Panggilan dari orang itu menarik pandangan Ichigo dan Rukia ke arah asal suara. Senyum Ichigo mulai mengembang melihat kedatangan keempat sahabatnya. Yah, empat! Berarti lengkap.

"Ishida, Kokuto, Kaien, Ren... Ji?" Ichigo mengernyitkan alisnya melihat penampilan Renji yang sangat berbeda dari semuanya. Pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum nyengir dan menaikkan kacamata berkaca hitam dengan hiasan pisang di pinggirnya. Ia memamerkan kacamata antiknya dengan bangga.

"Ada apa, Ichigo? Keren ya? Ini kacamata agar aku tidak terlalu bisa melihat jelas si Hanako, jadi aku tidak akan terlalu takut nantinya! Hahaha!" katanya gembira. Yang lain cuma bisa sweetdrop melihatnya.

"Baiklah, ayo masuk! Kita panjat gerbangnya!" seru Ichigo ber-aba-aba. Panjat gerbang? Tentu saja, gerbang SMA Karakura kan dikunci kalau sudah malam.

**# # #**

Sudah beberapa ruangan telah mereka lewati. Dan akhirnya tibalah mereka di depan salah satu toilet perempuan. Rasa takut mulai membayangi mereka. Tak ada salah satu dari mereka ber-enam yang berani masuk ke dalam toilet.

"A-Ano, Renji, kau pakai kacamata kan? Kau masuk duluan saja, kalau samar-samar terlihat sosok hantunya, menjeritlah dan kami akan masuk!" saran Kokuto mempersilahkan Renji masuk ala seorang primadona. Renji segera menggeleng. "Nyaliku ciut! Kalau aku masuk, bisa-bisa aku pingsan! Lagipula bagaimana kalau Hanako tiba-tiba melepas kacamataku?"

Hhh... benar juga. Rasanya tidak enak juga kalau harus mengorbankan Renji. Para remaja itu terus berfikir bagaimana caranya agar si Hanako menampakkan sosoknya. Waktu berlalu cukup lama, akhirnya Rukia-lah yang mengorbankan dirinya untuk memancing kemunculan Hanako.

"A-Aku saja!"

"APA? KAU BERCANDA, RUKIA!" seru para lelaki kompak. Rukia mengangguk gemetar. "Kalau salah satu dari kita tidak masuk ke sini, kapan Hanako mau hilang? Makanya, kalau aku teriak nanti, kalian segera masuk ya!" titah Rukia. Dengan gemetar, gadis itu mulai memutar kenop pintu toilet. Rasa was-was menguncang niatnya untuk masuk.

"R-Rukia, jangan! Biar ak-"

Terlambat. Ichigo terlambat menghentikan Rukia. Entah kenapa, tadi Rukia begitu cepat masuk ke dalam toilet tersebut. Seperti dia ditarik secara paksa untuk masuk ke dalam toilet itu. Pintu toilet pun terdengar suara kuncian. Kelima lelaki terdiam menunggu tanda dari Rukia. Tegang sekali rasanya. Ichigo mondar-mandir di depan toilet, Kaien dengan keringat dingin berusaha menenangkan perasaannya dengan bermain PSP, Ishida mencari informasi tentang hantu Hanako lewat internet ponselnya, Kokuto hanya diam bersandar di tembok menunggu tanda dari Rukia, sedangkan Ishida menggigiti pisang yang dibawanya dari rumah agar ia bisa tenang.

Sementara itu, ayo kita tengok keadaan Rukia. Gadis itu terdiam pucat. Ia hanya bisa terpaku sambil melihat sekeliling toilet sempit yang ditempatinya. Di atas, di bawah, di samping, di belakang. Tak ada sosok kehadiran Hanako. Rukia memejamkan matanya erat-erat, ia berusaha melawan ketakutannya.

'Tuhan, lindungi aku!' batinnya seraya berdoa. Suasana begitu hening hingga akhirnya memecah akibat suara gemercik air terdengar. Karena kaget, reflek Rukia membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati kepala gadis kecil dengan rambut basahnya yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya muncul di kloset duduk toilet. Tatapan mata yang tajam dari sang gadis terarah pada Rukia, membuatnya ketakutan. Rukia yang sudah tidak tahan akhirnya berteriak lalu membalikkan badannya dan menggedor-gedorkan pintu toilet.

"ICHIGO! KOKUTO! KAIEN! ISHIDA! RENJI! TOLOOOOOONG!" raungnya begitu keras.

Mendengar teriakan tanda Rukia bahwa Hanako sudah muncul, langsung kelima pemuda itu membuka pintu toilet. Sayangnya pintu toilet itu terkunci. Ichigo yang panik akhirnya memilih untuk mendobrak pintu itu. Diambilnya posisi ancang-ancang untuk mendobrak sambil mengumpat. "PINTU SIALAN!"

Dan... BRAK! Pintu akhirnya terbuka. Kelima pemuda itu terkejut bukan main melihat Rukia yang berjongkok di dekat kloset yang diisi oleh kepala Hanako dengan wajah yang tertutupi rambut basahnya. Ekspresi takut mulai nampak dari kelima pemuda itu. Terutama Renji. Begitu melihat kepala Hanako, dia langsung berteriak, "IBU! MOTHER! EMAK!" dan langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Kaien. Si pemuda rambut jabrik hitam itu risih.

"K-Kau, Hanako?" ucap Ichigo dengan takut. Si Hanako menatap mata hazel Ichigo dengan tatapan mengerikan. Tatapan yang penuh kebencian. Perlahan-lahan Hanako berdiri dan menampakkan seluruh sosoknya dari kloset duduk tersebut. Ia keluar dari kloset dan menginjakkan kakinya ke lantai, berdiri tepat di hadapan Ichigo. Seperti yang dikatakan para murid perempuan, Hanako memiliki ciri-ciri sosok bocah SD berambut bob dengan rok merah. Kulitnya begitu putih pucat, wajahnya sedih namun matanya menyiratkan kebencian, dendam, amarah. Pelan-pelan, tangannya terangkat dan menyentuh tubuh Ichigo yang gemetar.

"I-Ichigo!" teriak Rukia khawatir. Namun apa daya? Ichigo tak bisa mengelak dari sentuhan hantu kecil itu. Tubuhnya seakan terpaku oleh tatapan mengerikan si Hanako. Sementara yang lain pun hanya bisa diam, tak berbuat apa-apa. Mereka tak kuasa mengusir ketakutan mereka.

"Kau... berani sekali merusak toiletnya." ucap Hanako dengan suara paraunya. Ichigo meneguk ludahnya dengan berat. Keringat dingin menetes dari dahinya. Mata hazel lembutnya menatap Hanako dengan sirat penuh penyesalan. "Maaf, aku merusak tempatmu." balasnya.

Entah mengapa, rasa takut akan sosok hantu yang dirasakan Ichigo perlahan-lahan menghilang melihat keadaan Hanako. Dilihat dari penampilannya, ia bisa menebak bahwasanya masa lalu Hanako pasti menyakitkan. Hanako tersenyum. Senyum yang tentu menakutkan untuk dilihat. Tangan mungilnya yang dingin menempel tepat di dada Ichigo.

"Hebat. Aku baru tahu kalau ada lelaki yang berani minta maaf padaku setelah merusak 'tempat'ku. Biasanya setelah mereka merusaknya, mereka akan langsung kabur melihat sosokku ini. Padahal aku cuma ingin memperingatkan mereka." kata gadis itu dengan sedih.

Ishida menaikkan kacamatanya. Ia langsung memulai ke pokok permasalahan. "H-Hanako, bisakah kau meninggalkan tempat ini? Kau sudah meresahkan murid di SMA kami."

"Tidak bisa. Aku... ini adalah tempat kenanganku bersama ibu. Aku tidak mau meninggalkannya." Hanako menangis. Mengucapkan kata ibu, air mata darahnya mengalir dari mata indahnya. Rukia terbelalak kaget melihat tangisan Hanako.

"Dulu karena masalah hutang, ibuku selalu resah. Ibu menjadi gila karena ayah dibunuh oleh para penagih hutang yang memburu ibuku. Ibuku mengamuk. Mengerikan. Dia mengatakan padaku bahwa ia terpaksa berhutang agar aku dapat bersekolah, tapi semuanya malah menimbulkan bencana. Kata ibu, gara-gara aku, ayah terbunuh. Dan ibu berusaha membunuhku untuk membalaskan dendam ayahku." Hanako bercerita tentang masa lalunya. Gadis itu mulai menangis terisak-isak. Rukia dan yang lain masih memperhatikan gadis itu, rasa iba mulai muncul.

"Setelah itu, aku kabur dari kejaran ibuku yang gila yang ingin membunuhku. Akhirnya aku bersembunyi di toilet ini. Tapi ibuku menemukanku. Ia membunuhku dengan menusukkan pisau dapurnya yang tajam. Ia menghujamkan pisau itu berkali-kali. Rasanya sakit sekali..." lanjut Hanako.

"Setelah itu, ibumu bunuh diri bukan?" sela Ishida. Hanako sejenak menatap pemuda berkacamata yang melanjutkan ceritanya. Ia menunduk kemudian mengangguk.

"Iya, kami akhirnya sama-sama mati di toilet ini. Makanya, aku tidak akan meninggalkan tempat kenangan kami!" Hanako berteriak pada Ichigo dan yang lain. Ia bersikeras untuk tidak meninggalkan tempatnya. Sifat keras kepala itu membuat Ichigo menghela nafas berat.

Tangan besar yang hangat milik Ichigo membelai rambut Hanako dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Ketakutannya menghilang seketika. "Maaf, tapi ini bukan tempatmu. Kami bersedia jadi temanmu, tapi tolong tinggalkan tempat ini karena kau tanpa sadar telah membuat kerusuhan."

Hanako menggeleng. "Tidak! Tidak mau! Teman apanya? Setiap aku menampakkan diri untuk mencari teman, kalian selalu lari dariku! Padahal aku cuma ingin ditemani! Tidak lebih dari itu!"

"Hanako!" tiba-tiba sepasang tangan mungil memeluk tubuh kecil Hanako dari belakang. Dialah Rukia.

"Hanako, kami mau jadi temanmu. Kami tulus menjadi temanmu. Di sini bukanlah tempatmu, tempatmu harusnya berada di surga. Di sana jauh lebih indah. Dan kami sebagai temanmu akan mendoakanmu agar bahagia di sana." ucap Rukia lirih. Melihat ketulusan Rukia, Kokuto dan yang lain pun mengangguk. Ketakutan yang awalnya menyelimuti mereka, mulai menghilang.

"Benar, Hanako-chan! Kami mau jadi temanmu!" sambung Kokuto, Ishida, Kaien dan Renji dengan senyum hangat mereka. Senyuman hangat... senyuman yang dirindukan Hanako. Senyum hangat seorang teman dan...

Hanako menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, melihat Rukia yang tersenyum hangat kepadanya. Senyuman yang mirip dengan senyum hangat milik ibunya. Tanpa sadar, Hanako menangis. Bukan darah, namun air mata bening. Air mata yang benar-benar seperti air mata manusia, bukan sebuah arwah.

Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya sembari tersenyum. "Ayo, kita berteman!" bujuk pemuda berambut oranye tersebut dengan senyum tulus. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Hanako ikut tersenyum dan menjulurkan tangannya, menjabat tangan Ichigo. Arwah yang dikatai menyeramkan itu berubah menjadi gadis yang begitu manis dan memiliki senyuman hangat. Hanako, hantu penunggu toilet yang melegenda tersebut perlahan-lahan menghilang. Ia tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya pada Ichigo dan yang lain, lebih tepatnya pada para teman barunya. Senyum manis yang ditunjukkannya sebelum ia terangkat untuk pergi ke tempat seharusnya ia berada, yaitu surga.

"Terima kasih, teman-teman baruku."

Sosok gadis itu menghilang. Suasan kembali hening. Ichigo memejamkan matanya. "Semoga kau bahagia di sana, Hanako." ia berdoa.

"Baiklah! Hanako-chan sudah pergi! Ayo kita pulang! Sudah tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan kan?"

"Benar! Rasanya seperti mimpi bisa berteman dengan hantu!"

"Yeah." akhirnya semuanya keluar dari area toilet perempuan. Sementara itu, Rukia menoleh ke belakang. Mata violetnya memandangi lorong menuju toilet. Masih bisa dirasakannya kehadiran sosok Hanako walau masih samar-samar.

Untuk kalian, pernakah kalian melihat sosok Hanako di toilet sekolah kalian? Mungkin sebagian dari pembaca akan bilang 'tidak'. Namun tanpa kalian sadari, Hanako selalu memperhatikan kalian di toilet, mengajak kalian untuk berteman.

**To Be Contiuned...**

Wuaaaa~~! Apa ini? Suasana baru! Saia membuat fic horror! Hahahaha~! XD

Di sini aku pengen bikin fic tentang hantu-hantu jepang! Reader bisa request hantu-hantunya loh! Tapi cuma hantu jepang ya, bukan Indonesia! Contoh hantu Sadako, Rokurokubi, Yuki-Onna, dll.

Maaf kalau gak serem, ==

Wokey, di sini IchiRukinya akan saia perbanyak (kalau ada yang minta) ^^

Repiu ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Hari telah gelap, tak berbintang, tak berbulan. Namun berkabut. Itulah suasana Karakura pukul sepuluh malam. Malam yang begitu gelap gulita ditemani dengan desiran hawa dingin sekaligus kabut tebal memenuhi jalanan yang sudah sepi di berbagai jalan kecil di Karakura. Suasana seperti ini pasti banyak mengundang tindak kejahatan. Tapi kali kejahatan tidaklah dilakukan oleh manusia, tetapi sesosok youkai (hantu) yang berbahaya.

"Sial. Gara-gara hukuman dari bos, aku harus pulang malam." keluh seorang pejalan kaki yang menyusuri jalanan sepi Karakura yang berkabut. Lelaki dewasa yang baru pulang dari kantornya terus mengeluh memaki-maki bosnya yang membuatnya harus pulang malam. Langkah kakinya berjalan tenang setiap menapaki jalan yang begitu sepi yang dilewatinya tanpa berhati-hati. Ia menembus kabut, sampai akhirnya di tengah jalan, lelaki itu bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang berpenampilan menarik. Insting kelelakiannya pun muncul. Dengan segera, ia percepat langkah kakinya menuju si wanita yang berdiri di tengah jalan sepi yang tertutupi kabut tersebut. Disapanya wanita yang kini sudah berada di dekatnya dengan malu-malu.

"Ehm, nona sedang apa? Apa nona sedang ada masalah di sini? Mungkin ada yang bisa kubantu?" tawarnya alih-alih mengajak berkenalan.

Si wanita yang membelakangi lelaki tersebut membalikkan badannya. Wanita dengan mata coklatnya yang indah menguatkan dugaan sang lelaki bahwa wanita yang disapanya pasti cantik. Tapi ia kecewa. Pasalnya ia sangat ingin melihat rupa si wanita berambut panjang yang memiliki bola mata berwarna coklat indah, namun setengah dari rupanya tertutupi masker. Yah, bibir wanita yang menjadi bagian dari daya tarik wanita tersebut tertutupi oleh masker.

"Apa aku cantik?"

Pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba terlontar dari si wanita membuat sang lelaki terperanjat. Belum berkenalan sudah tanya yang macam-macam, dasar wanita. Tanpa rasa curiga, sang lelaki menjawab melalui instingnya walau tak tahu seutuhnya rupa sang wanita. "Ya, kau can-"

Jawaban sang lelaki terpotong oleh pertanyaan yang diajukan sekali lagi oleh sang wanita. Kali ini wanita itu melepas maskernya, memperlihatkan sesuatu yang disembunyikannya. "Apa kau cantik?" tanyanya dengan seringaian. Sang lelaki terkejut bukan main melihat rupa dari sang wanita.

Mulutnya sobek. Penuh darah yang masih segar. Sobekan yang begitu lebar hingga sampai telinganya, menunjukkan bagian organ mulutnya seutuhnya. Si wanita bermulut sobek itu membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya sekali lagi pada sang lelaki yang menatapnya ketakutan, mulut robek itu menganga makin lebar. "Apa aku cantik?" tanyanya dengan mulut semakin menganga dan mata yang melotot.

Sang lelaki hanya diam terpaku. Ia tak bisa bergerak untuk lari karena saking takutnya. "J-jangan! Jangan-"

Karena jawaban yang tidak tepat, si wanita bermulut sobek mengambil gunting dari saku jaketnya. Gunting tajam yang berada dalam genggamannya dihujamkan di tubuh sang lelaki sedalam-dalamnya hingga sang lelaki ambruk. Tidak sampai itu saja, si wanita kemudian menindih tubuh sang lelaki, mengancang-ancangkan guntingnya ke arah sang lelaki yang berada di bawahnya. Gunting itu melesat mengarah pada mulut sang lelaki, membuat gerak merobek selebar-lebarnya. Wajah seram si wanita bermulut robek itu terciprat darah dari sang lelaki akibat robekan yang dilakukannya di mulut. Dengan senangnya, ia terus merobek mulut sang lelaki sampai menyerupai dirinya. Gunting tajam yang dibawanya menggorek-gorek isi mulut sang lelaki hingga darah segar keluar begitu derasnya. Sang lelaki yang tak berdaya untuk terakhir kalinya berteriak dengan mulut robeknya sebelum si wanita menghujamkan guntingnya ke rongga mulutnya.

"AAAAAAAAAARGHHH!"

**Disclaimer : : Tite Kubo**

**Genre : : Campur aduk ==a**

**Rate : : T**

**Warning : : AU, OOC, typo, abal, gaje, dll.**

**Ghost Haunts **

**Chapter 2 : : Kuchisake-Onna (Wanita bermulut sobek)**

"Aku bukan dukun! Sekali lagi kalian memanggilku dukun, kubangkitkan lagi Hanako biar menghantui kalian!" geram seorang murid dari SMA Karakura berambut oranye, bernama Kurosaki Ichigo. Pemuda satu ini sedang kesal pada para murid perempuan yang sedang mengerumuninya. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Gara-gara berhasil mengusir hantu penunggu toilet, si Hanako, sekarang dia dijuluki dukun oleh semuanya. Julukan yang memalukan baginya. Anehnya, keempat sahabat Ichigo tidak mendapat julukan aneh dari warga sekolahnya. Padahal mereka kan juga ikut terlibat dalam pengusiran Hanako, itulah yang membuat Ichigo kesal, hanya dia yang terkena apes.

"Ahaha, bukankah gelarmu bagus, Ichigo? Dukun SMA Karakura!" ledek Renji seedang duduk di dekatnya yang tak lama kemudian mendapat sumpalan pisang raja dari Ichigo. Ichigo mendengus kesal di bangkunya. Mau sampai kapan para perempuan ini mewawancarainya soal pengusiran Hanako?

"Kurosaki, bagaimana caranya kau mengusirnya?"

"Apa dia menakutkan sekali?"

"Kau foto dia tidak?"

Ichigo semakin kesal. Ia benci keramaian seperti ini, apalagi ditambah dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh dari teman-teman sekelasnya. "DIAM! Berhentilah bertanya padaku! Bukankah kalian bisa bertanya pada mereka yang ada di sana!" tunjuk Ichigo mengarah pada Kokuto. Ishida dan Kaien yang sedang ngobrol di depan kelas. Semuanya saling berpandangan kemudian mengangguk. Gerombolan para siswi yang mengerumuni Ichigo seketika berpindah ke tempat Kokuto dan yang lain. Ichigo mendesah. "Dasar."

Karena bosan, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri kekasihnya, yang tak lain si Kuchiki Rukia. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya lalu duduk di samping gadisnya yang sedang asyik mengobrol bersama sahabatnya, Momo Hinamori. Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya mendengar pembicaraan antara Rukia dan Hinamori yang sekilas di dengarnya.

"Kalian bilang tadi... Kuchisake-onna?" sahut Ichigo di tengah obrolan Rukia dan Hinamori. Kedua gadis itu berpaling ke pada Ichigo lalu mengangguk. "Yah, kau sudah dengar berita pagi ini di televisi, Ichigo?" tanya Hinamori yang ternyata sedang membicarakan soal berita heboh di Karakura. Ichigo menggeleng. "Berita apa?"

"Hah, kau tidak tahu, Kurosaki? Dasar ketinggalan jaman!" sahutan dadakan dari salah satu dari teman sekelasnya, cowok berambut putih yang imut. Ichigo memajukan bibirnya.

"Biar saja. Aku kan tidak suka nonton televisi, Toushirou." balasnya pada pemuda bernama Toushirou Hitsugaya yang ikut campur dalam pembicaraannya. Pemuda pemilik mata berwarna hijau tersebut pun bergabung dalam pembicaraan Ichigo, Rukia dan... cewek yang ditaksirnya, Momo Hinamori.

"Apa-apaan kau? Kenapa duduk di sebelahku? Mau ikut ngerumpi?" ejek Ichigo pada Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya mendelik.

"Memang kalau aku ikut kenapa, rambut jeruk? Dasar yaoi jelek."

"A-apa katamu?"

"Hey, hey, sudah! Berhenti dong!" lerai Hinamori diantara keduanya yang sedang melempar deathglarenya masing-masing.

Teringat akan pokok pembicaraannya, Ichigo kembali bertanya tentang berita heboh Karakura "Berita yang kalian maksud tadi itu apaan, Rukia?" tanyanya pada Rukia. Rukia menghela nafasnya sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi. Sebelum bercerita, ia mengambil posisi yang enak terlebih dahulu. 

"Berita tadi pagi mengabarkan bahwa ditemukan seorang lelaki yang terbunuh di jalan. Lelaki itu terbunuh dengan luka tusukan benda tajam di tubuhnya dan," Rukia menghentikan kalimatnya, menambah suasana tegang di antara mereka.

"Dan mulut si korban pembunuhan sadis tersebut dirobek sampai sebatas telinganya hingga menampakkan luka robek bagian mulut menganga. Ini sudah ke lima kalinya ditemukan korban yang mati mengenaskan seperti itu. Pelakunya pun saat ini masih misterius, namun ada salah satu saksi mata yang mengaku bahwa pembunuhnya adalah Kuchisake-onna." sambung Rukia. Ichigo menaikkan satu alis oranyenya. Heran dengan penjelasan Rukia. "Kuchi- apa tadi?"

"Kuchisake-onna, youkai wanita bermulut sobek!" sahut Ishida tiba-tiba muncul dari bawah dan berdiri di samping Rukia. Kejutan yang membuat Ichigo sampai hampir jantungan. Masalahnya kan dia sedang bercerita tentang horror, hahaha.

"Apa-apaan kau, Ishida? Kalau muncul yang normal dong! Ah, lalu... Kuchisake-onna itu sejenis youkai yang seperti apa?" Ichigo mulai penasaran dengan topik youkai kali ini.

Kali ini bukan Ishida yang ambil alih pembicaraan mengenai youkai, tapi giliran Kokuto yang angkat bicara. Dengan gaya ala presenter, dia mulai menjelaskan pada sahabat karibnya. "Kuchisake-onna adalah sejenis youkai berbahaya. Ia dijuluki wanita bermulut sobek karena memang mulutnya sobek. Robekan di mulutnya di akibatkan karena ia gagal operasi plastik. Gara-gara dokter yang menanganinya tak sengaja menumpahkan 'pomade', minyak rambut di wajahnya, ia jadi panik. Karena tak kuat menahan bau pomade, saat dalam proses operasi plastik, sang dokter tidak sengaja merobek mulutnya karena gerakan Kuchisake-onna itu membuatnya terganggu. Kuchisake-onna yang histeris karena mulutnya robek, tiba-tiba membunuh sang dokter dengan gunting yang ada di dekatnya. Bukan cuma dokter, semua orang yang berada di dekatnya ia bunuh secara sadis. Semua orang-orang penghuni desa yang menyaksikan pembunuhan tersebut menganggap Kuchisake-onna gila dan akhirnya beramai-ramai membunuhnya. Karena arwahnya dipenuhi dendam, Kuchisake-onna bergentayangan tiap menjelang petang atau malam. Kuchisake-onna suka menggoda lelaki atau anak kecil yang sedang lewat di jalan sepi sembari bertanya, 'Apa aku cantik?', jika ada yang menjawab 'tidak', maka orang tersebut akan dibunuhnya dengan gunting dan membuat luka sobekan di mulutnya agar menyerupai sepertinya. Itulah cerita tentang youkai Kuchisake-onna yang melegenda." akhirnya selesai juga cerita panjang dari Kokuto. Ichigo memegangi mulutnya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika mulutnya dirobek. Pasti sakit sekali. (ya iyalah)

"Lalu, kalau kita menjawab 'iya' saat dia bertanya apakah dirinya cantik, apa si penjawab akan meloloskannya?"

"Entahlah. Kadang ada juga yang dibiarkan lolos, tapi ada juga yang dibunuh setelah si penjawab sudah sampai di rumah. Cara yang ampuh untuk lolos dari Kuchisake-onna adalah menjawab 'begitulah', karena jika jawabannya seperti itu, maka ia akan bingung dengan maksud kita. Lalu cara lain untuk lolos dari Kuchisake-onna adalah dengan mengucapkan pomade, karena Kuchisake-onna akan trauma dengan masa lalunya yang berhubungan dengan pomade, yang menyebabkan kecerobohan sang dokter dalam mengoperasinya." jelas Ishida.

Kalau makin lama hal seperti ini dibiarkan, akan berjatuhan banyak korban di Karakura. Tragis. Bagaimana mungkin setiap harinya harus ada korban untuk Kuchisake-onna? Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan bukan? Satu-satunya cara adalah mengusir youkai yang membahayakan. Meski nyawa taruhannya.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita usir Kuchisake-onna dari kota tercinta kita, Karakura!" lagi-lagi Ichigo bertindak sembrono. Ajakan itu langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh para kawanannya.

"TIDAK IKUT!" seru Kokuto, Renji dan Ishida yang entah darimana langsung muncul di depan Ichigo. Tangan Ichigo menepuk-nepuk pundak Kokuto. Senyum yang memancarkan aura hitam mulai terasa darinya. "Ayolah, kalian kan kemarin bisa melawan ketakutan kalian pada Hanako. Masa sekarang tidak berani?"

"MASALAHNYA KUCHISAKE-ONNA ITU BAHAYA, BISA MEMBUNUH, BAKA!"

"IYA, BAGAIMANA KALAU MULUTKU DIROBEK DAN TIDAK BISA MAKAN PISANG LAGI!"

"AKU BELUM MENGGAPAI CITA-CITAKU UNTUK MENJADI PERANCANG BUSANA TERKENAL, BAKA!"

Protes dari para kawanan Ichigo begitu menusuk telinga Ichigo. Tunggu, tapi masih kurang satu dari para kawanannya. Dimana si jabrik hitam, Kaien Shiba? Ichigo menoleh ke segala penjuru kelas mencari keberadaan Kaien. Rupanya Kaien sedang memojok, asyik memainkan PSP-nya. Senyum licik kembali menghiasi wajah Ichigo. Dengan kecepatan kilat, dihampirinya si jabrik hitam.

"Kaien, ikut yuk!"

"..." tidak ada respon dari Kaien. Pemuda itu terlalu fokus pada game PSP-nya sampai-sampai tidak memperhatikan Ichigo ataupun pembicaraan tentang Kuchisake-onna. Ichigo berdehem, memecah keheningan. Dibujuknya terus teman penggila game itu.

"Kaien, pulang sekolah nanti, ikutlah denganku! Ada game yang mau kutunjukkan. Kau mau kan?" Ichigo mulai mengiming-iming temannya tanpa ada sedikitpun rasa kasihan bila temannya terjerumus oleh bujukan setannya. Game? Tentu itu menarik perhatian Kaien. Di pause-nya game yang sedang dimainkannya lalu beralih pada Ichigo.

"Game?" bagai anjing kelaparan mendapat makanan, mata Kaien berbinar memandang Ichigo. Ichigo tersenyum.

"Yah. Kalau kau ikut denganku sepulang sekolah, akan kutunjukkan game RPG menarik yang baru saja dibeli Yuzu!" Ichigo semakin membujuknya membuat Kaien terjerumus ke lubang hitamnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kaien tentu menerima tawaran menyenangkan itu.

"Oke! Aku ikut denganmu!" ucapnya dengan sangat senang tanpa ada rasa curiga untuk apa Ichigo mengharuskannya ikut dengannya sepulang sekolah. Satu mangsa didapatnya! Ichigo tertawa penuh kemenangan. Berarti tinggal tiga mangsa yang perlu diselesaikannya. Pemuda berambut oranye itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah ketiga anak buahnya yang sedang berjingkat-jingkat akan keluar dari kelas. Sayangnya mereka kepergok oleh si bos.

"Woy kalian yang ada di sana! Kalau kalian tidak ikut, akan kurobek..."

Sontak ketiga pemuda yang dimaksud Ichigo, yaitu Kokuto dan yang lain menoleh. Merobek? Mereka membatin Ichigo akan merobek mulut mereka. Kejamnya! Dikeluarkannya jurus tangisan buaya agar Ichigo meloloskan mereka. "Ampun Ichigo! Jangan robek-"

"Kalau kalian tidak ikut denganku, akan kurobek persediaan celana dalam kalian di rumah!"

"..."

Suasana berubah hening bagai di pemakaman. Ancaman gak mutu. Baru kali ini ada orang yang mengancam bawa-bawa celana dalam. Yah, menolak pun percuma. Ketiga teman Ichigo saling berpandangan kemudian mengangguk. Menyepakati keputusan yang mereka buat. "Baiklah, kami ikut. Dasar oni (setan raksasa)."

Rukia yang memperhatikan tingkah para murid laki-laki di depannya tertawa geli. Ia pun tertarik untuk ikut serta dalam misi membasmi Kuchisake-onna. "Oy, Ichigo, boleh aku ikut? Kebetulan aku punya pomade di rumah. Kita bisa gunakan itu untuk mengusir Kuchisake-onna." tawar Rukia pada gerombolan dukun, eh! Pembasmi youkai Karakura. Semua memandang Rukia. "Ah, benar kau punya pomade, Rukia-chan? Kebetulan sekali kita tidak perlu beli pomade itu!" seru Kokuto. Rukia hanya mengangguk-angguk mantap. Lain dengan Ichigo, dia malah merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil.

"Rukia, memangnya kau pakai pomade ya?" tanya Ichigo. Ia sangat berharap bahwa Rukia akan menjawab 'ya', tapi tidak juga. Jawabannya berlainan.

"Tidak. Bukan aku yang punya pomade dan bukan aku juga yang memakainya, tapi... Nii-sama!"

Benar saja. Sebelum membasmi Kuchisake-onna, Ichigo harus siap mental menghadapi raja iblis bermuka dingin, si Kuchiki Byakuya.

Di lain itu, Hitsugaya coba-coba merayu Hinamori,

"Hinamori, ke kantin yuk!" ajak Hitsugaya yang dalam hatinya bermaksud ngajak kencan sih.

"Oke, ayo! Sekalian belikan aku roti isi di sana ya, hitung-hitung kau bayar hutang yang dulu!" balas Hinamori sekalian nagih hutang Hitsugaya yang gak tau sejak jaman kapan. Hitsugaya cuma sweatdrop. Kok masih ingat sih?

**# # #**

"_Mizuki, kau mau ke tempat Sano berada?"_

"_Ya, Nakatsu! Aku tinggal dulu ya!"_

Seperti biasa, begitu Ichigo sampai di kediaman Kuchiki, ia mendapati Byakuya sedang duduk santai di sofa sambil menonton televisi. Mungkin itu hobi yang sedang dilakoninya, nonton drama yang ditayangkan. Dan yang lebih membuat Ichigo terheran-heran adalah seorang Kuchiki Byakuya penggemar drama? Wow. Karena takut mengganggu acara santai Byakuya, Ichigo dan yang lain cuma berdiam di depan pintu masuk ruang tamu kediaman Kuchiki. Mereka menunggu Rukia yang sedang ada di kamar untuk mengambilkan pomadenya.

"Ah, ternyata dia penggemar drama yah! Tak sesuai dengan penampilannya, kukira ia suka nonton semacam smackdown!"

"Bukan, tipe seperti Byakuya sih pasti suka film thriller!"

"Ssst, jangan keras-keras!" peringat Ichigo pada teman-temannya yang berbisik-bisik membicarakan Byakuya. Pendengaran tajam dari Byakuya tentu menangkap suara-suara bisikan dari teman-teman Ichigo. Pemuda berperawakan dewasa itu menyambar bantal yang ada di sofa dan melemparkannya dengan kekuatan luar biasa ke arah gerombolan Ichigo.

"BERISIK! KELUAR KALIAN! DASAR KECOA!"

"HUWAA! MAAF!"

**# # #**

Tak terasa sudah pukul tujuh malam. Saat ini, para dukun, ekh! Maksudnya geng pembasmi youkai Karakura sudah berada di lokasi dekat di mana biasanya Kuchisake-onna muncul. Jalan kecil yang penuh dengan kabut dan suara jangkrik bernyanyi menambah nuansa horror di jalan yang mereka tempati.

"Baiklah, taktik kita untuk mengusir Kuchisake-onna akan aku jelaskan. Salah satu dari kita harus menjadi umpan agar Kuchisake-onna keluar. Begitu Kuchisake-onna muncul dan bertanya pada salah satu dari kita yang berperan sebagai umpan, maka si umpan harus kuat mental melihat rupanya dan segeralah menjawab 'ya begitulah', karena jawabannya membingungkan, Kuchisake-onna akan berfikir terlebih dahulu, lalu kita gunakan kesempatan itu untuk menahannya beramai-ramai agar Kuchisake-onna tidak kabur kemudian kita siram wajahnya dengan pomade. Kalian mengerti?"

Jelas Ishida yang memiliki taktik jenius tersebut. Semuanya memang setuju dengan taktik yang direncanakan oleh Ishida, tapi... semuanya keberatan untuk berperan sebagai umpan. Gara-gara permasalahan umpan, semua gerombolan itu menyalahkan dan meremehkan satu sama lain karena tak ada yang berani menjadi umpan. Terlalu membuang banyak waktu, akhirnya Ishida mengusulkan Hompimpa agar adil dan tidak ada yang protes. Hompimpa? Benar juga, itu kan cukup adil.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita hompimpa! Siapa yang beda, mau tak mau dia harus jadi umpannya!"

**# # #**

**KAIEN POV**

Aku, Shiba Kaien, siswa SMA Karakura yang hobi main game. Aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan yang namanya wanita. Bagiku, kekasihku, belahan jiwaku, soulmateku, ayankku, dan entah apalagi panggilan untuk pasangan kekasih, semua itu hanya kutunjukkan pada gameku. Aku ingin hidup lebih lama agar aku bisa bermain game-game terbaru yang akan diluncurkan tahun ini. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan tidak mengijinkan. Buktinya, sekarang aku kalah dalam hompimpa dan harus menjadi tumbal Kuchisake-onna. Oh, jika aku benar-benar mati, maka orang pertama yang akan kuhantui si jeruk busuk, Kurosaki Ichigo yang membohongiku kalau adiknya beli game baru.

Oke, selangkah demi selangkah aku menyusuri jalan berkabut ini. Pantas saja Kuchisake-onna suka menampakkan dirinya di sini, lha wong jalannya sepi. Sepi kan tempat faforitnya youkai. Beberapa langkah telah kutempuh dan akhirnya sampailah aku bertemu dengan wanita berambut panjang yang berdiri tak jauh dariku. Dari belakang, wanita itu tampak terlihat cantik. Rambutnya lurus seperti bintang iklan televisi. Tapi demi Tuhan, aku yakin dari depan ia pasti 99% tidak ada cantik-cantiknya! Tentulah! Dia kan Kuchisake-onna! Oh, bagus, dia mulai berbalik badan menghadapku. Dan benar saja, ada dia memakai masker. Tak salah lagi, pasti dia youkai.

"N-nona?" sapaku gemetar. Wanita bermasker itu berjalan mendekatiku sambil mengedip-edipkan matanya, seperti mau menggodaku. Tak sadar, ternyata sekarang dia sudah berada di hadapanku. Aku mundur, tapi dia maju. Aku kembali mundur, tapi lagi-lagi dia maju mendekatiku. Giliran aku maju, dia mundur. Lho? Aneh bukan?

"Apa aku cantik?" tanyanya. Pertanyaan yang mengerikan. Dengan keringat bercucuran, aku menjawabnya, "Ya begi-"

"Apa aku cantik?" kali ini ia bertanya kembali seraya membuka masker penutup mulutnya yang sobek. Jantungku langsung berdebar kencang, tubuhku bergetar, keringat dingin terus megucur deras. Astaga, sumpah! Aku ingin berteriak. Sungguh seram! Mulutnya yang robek yang dipenuhi darah segar didukung seringaian dari wajahnya membuat nyawaku serasa mau melayang. Semangat, Kaien! Kau bisa mengalahkannya!

"YA, BEGITULAH!" teriakku dengan penuh keberanian. Semoga jawaban ini tidak membuatku pergi dari dunia ini. Dan untunglah dewi Fortuna berpihak padaku! Si youkai bermulut sobek itu terdiam di tempatnya sambil terlihat berfikir sesuatu. Segera saja kuberi aba-aba pada yang lain yang sedang bersembunyi untuk menyerangnya.

"WOY, SEMUANYA! SAATNYA!"

Suara gemuruh langkah kaki terdengar begitu ramai. Ichigo, Rukia, Kokuto dan yang lain tiba-tiba muncul dari persembunyian mereka dan langsung menyergap Kuchisake-onna dari belakang. Kuchisake-onna yang mengetahui dirinya diserang, meronta-ronta dengan kuat. Ichigo, Kokuto, Renji bertugas untuk menahan tubuhnya, sedangkan Rukia dan Ishida mempersiapkan pomade yang mereka bawa untuk disiram ke wajahnya. Sedangkan aku? Jangan tanya, aku bertugas untuk menghilangkan rasa takutku yang menguasaiku. Jadi aku diam saja, tidak turut ambil bagian.

"Rukia, cepat! Kami tidak bisa menahannya lama-lama!" perintah Ichigo. Jelas saja, lihatlah Kuchisake-onna, dengan mulut robeknya ia terus menjerit-jerit memberontak dari tahanan Ichigo dan yang lain. Rukia terlihat panik, segera ia percepat kocokan pomade yang ada di tangannya sambil memandang ketakutan si Kuchisake-onna.

"Dasar, berisik! Ingin kujahit mulut robekkmu itu!" ujar Ishida yang kesal sambil membawa kotak alat jahit untuk menjahit mulut robek Kuchisake-onna. Woy, jangan begitu dong!

Pertahanan Ichigo mulai mengendur, akibatnya, satu tangan Kuchisake-onna yang memegang gunting terlepas. Kesempatan emas itu dimanfaatkannya untuk mencelakai Rukia yang hendak menyiramkan pomade ke wajahnya, dan...

CRASH!

"R-RUKIA!"

Gunting tajam itu melukai kaki Rukia hingga berdarah. Rukia mengeluh sakit. Ia yang semula berdiri kini jatuh terduduk memegangi kakinya yang mengeluarkan darah begitu banyak. Sepertinya tebasan yang dilakukan Kuchisake-onna cukup dalam. Kulihat, ekspresi Ichigo begitu marah karena Kuchisake-onna melukai Rukia, sedangkan youkai sialan itu tertawa senang. Karena Rukia tak bisa berdiri karena luka di kakinya, Ishidalah mengambil sebotol pomade dari tangan Rukia lalu bersiap menyiramkannya ke wajah Kuchisake-onna.

"Makan ini, mulut sobek!" Ishida menyiramkan semua pomade yang terisi di botol tepat di wajah youkai itu. Wajah youkai tersebut tiba-tiba mengelupas. Kuchisake-onna berteriak-teriak kepanasan. Semakin lama, wajahnya semakin terlihat hangus seperti habis terbakar.

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Bwosh! Seketika tubuhnya berubah menjadi abu dan menghilang tertiup angin.

**Kaien End Pov**

**# # #**

"Rukia, kakimu tidak apa?" tanya pemuda berambut oranye pada gadis mungil yang mendesah kesakitan karena luka tebasan senjata tajam di kakinya. Rukia menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum, menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya agar tak membuat kekasihnya, Ichigo khawatir.

"Iya, tidak apa kok. Tenang saja."

Mata hazel Ichigo menatap lurus pada Rukia. Meski Rukia tersenyum, perasaannya peka akan apa yang saat ini Rukia rasakan.

"Ya sudah, ayo pulang!" ujar Ichigo yang kemudian menggendong Rukia. Muka Rukia langsung memerah. "I-Ichigo, aku bisa jalan sendiri!" 

"Cuit, cuit! Rukia-chan enak tuh, dapat tunggangan kuda gratis!" ledek Kokuto dengan senyum meledek bersama yang lain. Ichigo mendengus kesal. "Siapa yang kau panggil kuda!"

Dalam gendongan Ichigo, Rukia cuma bisa tersenyum. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada leher Ichigo sambil berbisik. "Terima kasih ya,". Ichigo membalas bisikan Rukia dengan senyum tipisnya. "Sama-sama. Sampai di rumah, segera kau obati yah!"

"Um!" Rukia mengangguk.

"Haha, membasmi youkai itu ternyata seru juga ya!"

"Ya, kita bikin nama grup pembasmi youkai saja,"

"Bagaimana kalau The Dukun's!"

"WOY, NAMA APAAN ITU!"

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang mereka terus berbincang sesekali tertawa karena lawakan yang mereka buat. Benar-benar ikatan persahabatan yang membuat author iri, haha.

Eitz, sebelum pamitan, jangan sering keluar malam, apalagi kalau melewati jalan sepi yang berkabut. Karena bisa saja Kuchisake-onna, si wanita bermulut sobek mencegatmu dan bertanya, "Apa aku cantik?"

**To Be Contiuned...**

Duh, maaf ya kalo ancur! Maaf juga kalau Yuki-onna juga belum tampil! Author lagi mampet ide ngebuat cerita tentang Yuki-onna, tapi sekarang uda dapet kok and next bakal ada romance antara IchiRuki yang diganggu hubungannya sama Yuki-onna... ato mungkin ide cerita bisa berubah swaktu-waktu. Sekali lagi maaf kalo horror ama humornya ancur! (_)

Bales Repiu ::

Arashi A.M.N.O.S : : Humor ye? Hadoh, kayany ane cocok jadi pelawak nih –a Sorry, Yuki-onna next chap yah!

Violet-Yukko : : Eyapz, Ichigo emang licik pake ancaman segala, haha XD

Pyon : : Rokurokubi? Okey, setelah Yuki-onna dulu yah! N sekilas info untukmu, Rokurokubi itu adalah youkai wanita berleher panjang ^^

Black Sun 15 : : Yap, boleh! Next ya Yuki-onna'ny! ^^

Nakamura Chiaki : : Yap, salam kenal juga! Wedeh, tak cari dulu yah info-info tentang hantu yg kamu request! N soal sadis2, saia gak pandai bkin kaya geto –a

Zanpaku-nee : : Yap, di sini emang saia tujuannya mau ngenalin hantu-hantu jepang, coz kan jarang ada fic yg bertema kayak gitu, jadi mau buat suasana beda deh XD soal ICCY, entah kapan... tunggu moodku lagi suka mesum ya! Wkwkwk XD

Mitsuki Ota no log in : : He? Penggemar toilet? 0.0 wkwkwkwk, ada2 aja kau XD

Shirayuki Nee : : Iyap, ceritanya tiap chap itu pisah2 n ganti2, salam kenal juga ya! ^^

Luna 'ruru' Kuchiki : : Kalau Hanako nangis uang, ntar Ichigo ama yang lain ngeroyok Hanako donk biar uangnya tambah banyak, wkwkwk. Yuki-onna next chap ya ^^

Jeimeow : : Haha, request kuntilanak? Bisa kok, tapi klo kuntilanak jepang itu sebutanny Ubume, tunggu aja yah! ^^

Miko Kazuma : : Haha, eyap, mungkin ntar Ichigo bakal bikin usul buat geng pembasmi hantu Karakura! XD

Nenk Rukiakate : : Hehe, makasih pujiannya. Di sini Nenk bisa tau macam-macam hantu jepang plus asal-usulnya, Makanya kenalan ya! XD

Nyasararu : : Yuki-onna next chap yah! Klo kappa... mungkin entah kapan, coz saia kagak begitu tau soal itu ^^a

Curio Cherry : : Yuki-onna next chapter ya! Maaf gak akan kubuat terlalu horror, coz Yuki-onna itu asal-usulnya menyedihkan loh ^^a

Oke, mohon Repiunya yah! Maaf klo fic saia ancur –a


	3. Chapter 3

"Wah, wah. Tidak terasa ya ternyata sudah musimnya salju sudah turun."

"Iya. Aku juga tak menyangka bisa secepat ini,"

Kedua orang yang sedang bercakap mengenai cuaca Karakura saat ini tengah berjalan menyusuri jalan. Kedua orang yang masih merupakan seorang siswa SMA tersebut saat ini sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah dari tempat les mereka. Hari sudah petang, dan tiba-tiba turun salju. Mereka mempercepat langkah kakinya agar segera sampai di tempat tujuan, mengisi keheningan antaranya dengan canda dan sesekali menempelkan telapak tangan yang dingin karena lelehan salju ke kulit lawan mereka. Gelak tawa kedua siswa itu tiba-tiba terhenti ketika melihat seorang gadis berkimono putih polos tanpa motif yang berdiri di tengah jalan sepi yang dilalui oleh kedua murid. Kedua lelaki SMA itu saling berpandangan, menaikkan kedua alisnya saat mengetahui gadis yang ada di hadapan mereka. Seringaian tiba-tiba muncul di wajah keduanya. Jarang-jarang ada gadis yang jalan sendirian petang-petang begini. Tidak ada salahnya bukan sedikit menggodanya? Gadis berkimono putih yang memiliki rambut putih panjang dan berwajah manis tersebut menoleh saat ia disapa oleh kedua siswa yang berjalan di belakangnya. Wajah yang terlihat seumuran dengan kedua lelaki SMA itu menghentikan langkahnya untuk berlalu dari tempatnya.

"Hay! Kau manis juga! Boleh kenalan?" goda salah satu dari dua siswa yang menghentikannya.

"Yeah. Boleh bertukar alamat e-mail?" tambah lelaki yang satunya.

Gadis berkimono itu terdiam. Tak lama berdiam sejenak, ia tersenyum pada dua lelaki yang menggodanya. Tangan mungilnya menyentuh pipi salah satu dari dua lelaki yang menggodanya. Jantung lelaki yang disentuhnya berdegup kencang, ia tak sangka kalau gadis yang digodanya malah berbalik menggodanya. Yah, itu terlihat dari senyum nakal yang si gadis tunjukkan. Gadis bermata hijau emerald tersebut berjinjit agar dapat lebih mendekatkan wajahnya dengan sang pria. Nafas si gadis bisa dirasakan oleh sang lelaki, begitu dingin.

"Dingin yah," bisik gadis itu dengan jemari-jemari lentiknya bermain di tubuh sang lelaki. Sang lelaki benar-benar tak kuasa menahan godaan gadis berkimono yang menggodanya dan semakin mendempetkan tubuh dengannya. Di tengah turunnya salju, hasrat untuk menyentuh sang gadis mulai menguasai pikiran lelaki itu. Tangan besarnya dengan kasar mendorong si gadis dari tubuhnya dan menarik kerah kimononya agar terbuka. Si gadis cuma diam dengan tingkah kasar lelaki itu.

"H-hey, kau mau apa? Jangan berbuat yang tidak-tidak!" peringat teman si lelaki yang panik dengan tindakan temannya yang kasar.

"Sudahlah, diam saja! Jarang sekali bukan ada gadis nakal yang menggoda kita? Tenang saja, aku akan memuaskanmu!" kata si sang murid lelaki yang terkuasai oleh nafsu. Gadis berkimono itu cuma diam ketika kini bagian tubuhnya hampir terlihat karena orang yang menyerangnya itu.

Gadis berambut putih panjang itu kemudian tersenyum. Di tahannya tangan besar si lelaki yang akan melepas semua kimononya. Kepalanya yang semula tertunduk, kini terangkat dan mata emerald indahnya yang bersinar menatap tajam si lelaki. Siswa SMA itu tampak terkejut dengan perubahan aura dari gadis itu. Tangannya ingin ia lepas dari pegangan tubuh sang gadis, namun tak bisa. Gadis yang tadi terlihat pasrah tanpa kekuatan kini dapat menahan tangan si lelaki agar tetap menyentuh tubuhnya. Seolah ia tak membiarkannya untuk kabur.

"Kau mau memperkosaku ya? Itu tak akan kubiarkan, pria brengsek." ucapnya sambil menatap dengan emosi yang membuat si pria ketakutan. Entah bagaimana caranya, tiba-tiba tangan si lelaki membeku.

"A-APA!" bukan cuma tangan, tapi es yang membeku itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuh si lelaki hingga seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar membeku menjadi es. Gadis berkimono itu kemudian menoleh ke belakang. Masih ada satu yang tersisa. Teman dari lelaki yang membeku barusan terlihat begitu ketakutan saat gadis berkimono itu berjalan mendekatinya.

"M-mau apa kau!"

"Hm?" si gadis tersenyum pada lelaki yang ketakutan melihatnya. Gadis berkimono putih itu kemudian meniup hidung lelaki yang di hadapannya itu. Ia bernasib sama seperti temannya, hidung yang tadi ditiup olehnya tiba-tiba membeku. Membuatnya tak bisa bernafas hingga memungkinkan tak lama lagi membuatnya tewas.

"Kalau kau tadi menghentikan kelakuan temanmu yang tidak sopan tadi, mungkin aku akan membiarkanmu hidup."

**Disclaimer : : Tite Kubo**

**Genre : : Gado-gado ==a**

**Warning : : AU, OOC, Typo, gaje, abal, dll!**

**Rate : : T**

"**Ghost Haunt"**

**Chapter 3 : : Yuki-Onna (Wanita Salju)**

**Bagian 1**

"Happy birthday to you~! Happy birthday to you~! Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday jeruk~!"

"Woy, kalian mau membuatku senang atau marah sih?"

Tanggal 15 July saat ini adalah hari bersejarah di mana salah satu dari gerombolan bocah-bocah yang terkenal dengan kerusuhannya di SMA Karakura sedang merayakan hari lahirnya, hari ulang tahunnya. Kurosaki Ichigo, pemuda dengan rambut khas jeruknya itu tak terasa sudah menginjak umur 17 tahun, umur yang sudah mencakupi dewasa. Karena Ichigo berulang tahun, maka semua sahabat dekat Ichigo yaitu Kokuto dan yang lain berencana untuk merayakannya di sebuah villa di daerah pedesaan yang sudah di sewa oleh keluarga Mugurama Kokuto yang merupakan keluarga dengan kekayaan yang tak biasa. Mereka berencana menginap di villa kecil yang terletak dekat hutan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersenang-senang, berpesta dan semacamnya di sana selama dua hari. Ichigo yang sebenarnya tidak mau dirayakan secara berlebihan seperti ini terpaksa ikut karena bujukan Kokuto dan yang lain. Apalagi ia tak akan mungkin bisa menolak bujukannya karena Kokuto membawa senjata ampuh agar ia mau ikut bersamanya, yaitu menggunakan Kuchiki Rukia, kekasihnya untuk ikut membujuknya. Mana bisa Ichigo menolak kalau dia sudah berhadapan dengan kekasih tercintanya itu. Sekarang gerombolan Ichigo sedang dalam perjalanan ke villa yang di sewa itu dengan menggunakan mobil yang disetir oleh Kokuto. Perjalanan memakan waktu cukup lama karena jarak tempat villa dengan kota Karakura yang mereka tinggali cukup jauh. Dengan posisi tempat duduk Kaien yang berada di sebelah Kokuto yang menyetir, Renji dan Ishida yang duduk bersebelahan dan juga Ichigo yang duduk di tempat paling belakang bersama Rukia, tentu si Ichigo ini bisa menghabiskan waktu perjalanannya bersama Rukia.

Iseng-iseng, dia genggam tangan Rukia yang menganggur, membuat Rukia sedikit terkejut. Ia menoleh ke samping kanan di tempat Ichigo duduk.

"H-hey," bisik Rukia dengan pelan. Ichigo cuma menggumam menanggapinya.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" lawan gadis itu dengan muka merahnya yang malah membuat Ichigo tidak ingin melepasnya. Ichigo menyeringai. Ditariknya tangan Rukia sampai membuat gadis bertubuh mungil itu ikut tertarik dan jatuh ke paha Ichigo.

"Tanganmu dingin sekali, Rukia. Apa kau perlu menghangatkanmu?" tawar Ichigo semabri mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Rukia. Rukia semakin memerah dengan perlakuan Ichigo.

Rukia semakin memberontak karena Ichigo menahan tangannya. Situasi ini jelas terlalu gawat, apalagi saat ini Rukia dalam posisi tubuhnya setengah terbaring di paha Ichigo. "Ti-tidak perlu! Lepaskan aku, Ichigo! Nanti teman-temanmu melihat-"

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau melepaskannya?" dan wajah Ichigo semakin dekat. Tinggal beberapa centi lagi bibirnya akan menyentuh bibir Rukia. Mungkin bukan cuma hanya sentuhan bibir yang akan dilakukannya, tapi bakal lebih parah. Kalian tahulah bagaimana sifat Ichigo. Rukia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Ichigo. Gadis itu cuma bisa memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

"Bagus," Ichigo tersenyum tipis melihat Rukia yang pasrah menerima apapun yang dilakukannya nanti. Dan...

"WOY! Kalian ini kalau mau bermesraan tahu tempat dong!"

"R-rasanya aku mabuk nih... Hoek!"

"WTF! R-Renji bodoh! Ini di dalam mobil, jangan kotori mobilku dengan 'milikmu' itu!"

"..."

Kerusuhan yang terjadi itu membuat acara Ichigo dan Rukia terusik. Ichigo yang kesal karena tidak jadi mencium Rukia langsung menjambak rambut Renji dan Ishida yang tadi memperhatikan mereka secara diam-diam.

"KALIAN INI KALAU TIDAK MENGGANGGU ORANG MESRA-MESRAAN BISA TIDAK!"

"Huwaaaa! Ampun Ichigo!"

"A-aku makin mual... hoeek!"

"OY, RENJI! TAHAN! SEBENTAR LAGI KITA SAMPAI, JANGAN KELUARKAN SEKARANG! ITU MENJIJIKKAN! KASIHANILAH MOBILKU YANG BARU BELI CREDIT INI!" sahut Kokuto yang panik karena Renji yang tadi kebanyakan makan pisang mulai memberi tanda kalau pisang yang sudah tercerna di perutnya akan keluar lagi dan itu berarti akan mengotori mobilnya jika ia benar-benar mengelurkannya sekarang. Salahkan Renji yang tidak mau jujur kalau dia mabuk kendaraan apa saja, akibatnya begini kan.

**# # #**

"CHERRRS!"

Keenam gelas besar berisikan cola milik keenam orang yang sedang merayakan pesta ulang tahun itu bertubrukan ramai. Keenam murid SMA Karakura itu meminumnya kemudian tertawa bersama, membuat suasana di villa besar mereka tempati terasa ramai. Ichigo menghela nafasnya dan sesekali tertawa menonton tingkah konyol teman-temannya yang kata mereka sebagai hiburan ulang tahunnya, sweet seventeen.

"Ichigo, otanjoubi omedetou! Semoga rambut jerukmu makin terang!"

"Happy birthday, jeruk!"

"Lain kali kau harus traktir kami yah!"

"Hadiahnya kau buka saja di rumahmu besok lusa!"

Kokuto, Kaien, Ishida dan Renji beramai-ramai memberikan sebuah bingkisan berukuran besar sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Ichigo. Mereka tersenyum dengan muka yang sedikit merah. Sepertinya keempat sahabat Ichigo ini sedang dalam keadaan mabuk karena cara jalan mereka sempoyongan, apalagi Renji yang tadi tiba-tiba melepas bajunya di depan Rukia sampai Rukia menjerit histeris dan endingnya Renji kena tonjok Ichigo. Pemuda yang berulang tahun itu cuma bisa tersenyum tipis sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih berulang-ulang pada teman-temannya. Bagaimana dengan Rukia? Ah, ia menyesal karena tidak sempat membeli sesuatu untuk di hadiahkan pada Ichigo. Gadis itu menunduk terus ketika yang lain sedang asyik memberikan hadiah, ia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri, terus membodoh-bodohkan diri terus karena kelupaannya. Malu sekali. Padahal dia kan kekasih Ichigo, orang yang paling dekat. Tapi kenapa di saat Ichigo ulang tahun dia tidak memberikan apa-apa?

"Oy, Rukia-chan, mana hadiahmu?" tanya Kokuto yang melihat keanehan pada Rukia. Ya tentu aneh, biasanya Rukia yang paling cerewet, sedari tadi bungkam terus. Rukia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil. "Maaf, hadiahku tertinggal di rumah. Hehe. Maaf ya, Ichigo." katanya lalu menyeruput segelas cola yang ada di tangannya. Ichigo menatap Rukia sambil memajukan mulutnya, pemuda itu cemberut.

"Hhh... padahal aku paling mengharapkan hadiahmu loh, Rukia." desahnya lalu menyusul Rukia meminum segelas cola bagiannya sendiri. Rukia semakin merasa bersalah. Ia merasa semakin terpojok.

"Hey, jangan bicara begitu, Ichigo! Kau sabar saja, aku yakin Rukia pasti akan memberimu hadiah istimewa di villa ini dan akan menjadi hadiah yang tak pernah terlupakan!" celetuk Renji yang masih dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Hadiah istimewa?"

Renji mengangguk. "Ya! Hadiahnya Ichigo akan tidur bersama Rukia malam ini di satu tempat tidur!" ucap Renji dengan ngawurnya.

BRUUUUUUUSSSH!

Celotehan dari Renji membuat Rukia dan Ichigo menyemburkan cola dari mulut mereka bersamaan. Rukia berdiri dengan muka yang amat merah. "R-Renji, jangan bicara sembarangan!" balasnya atas candaan Renji barusan. Renji dan yang lain cuma tertawa melihat Rukia yang kekesalannya berhasil terpancing. Gadis bermata violet itu kemudian kembali duduk di tempatnya, di sebelah Ichigo. Tidur bersama? Kalimat itu membuatnya semakin berfikiran negatif! Lama-lama Rukia jadi menyesal karena ikut merayakan pesta Ichigo di villa terpencil ini. Dia yang ikut malah jadi bahan ejekan teman-temannya, sungguh menyebalkan. Tapi tunggu. Bagaimana dengan reaksi Ichigo? Kenapa cuma Rukia saja yang menampik celotehan ngawur barusan? Kenapa Ichigo tidak ikut protes dengan kata-kata Renji? Gadis mungil itu kemudian melirik Ichigo yang ada di sampingnya dengan ekor matanya. Tak disangka, ternyata Ichigo sedang memperhatikannya, kedua pasang mata itu saling bertemu pandang.

"I-Ichigo?" Rukia merasa aneh dengan tatapan Ichigo padanya. Mata hazel Ichigo memberi sorot mata yang penuh keseriusan dan tajam. Seperti hewan menemukan mangsanya. Ichigo tersenyum.

"Aku jadi berfikir macam-macam nih. Bagaimana kalau benar kau tidur di satu kasur bersamaku, Rukia?" Ichigo menyeringai.

JDAAAAAR!

Kumat! Penyakit hentai Ichigo kumat! Wajah Rukia tanpa hitungan detik langsung merona begitu merah mengalahkan saus tomat. Buru-buru ditolehkan kepalanya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Ichigo. Dengan muka merahnya, ia meneguk colanya sampai habis.

"Fuaah... jangan harap kau bisa melakukannya, Ichigo! Aku bukan perempuan yang mudah kau ajak melakukan seperti itu!" Rukia menunjuk-nunjuk batang hidung Ichigo. Muka Rukia sehabis menghabiskan segelas besar cola jadi terlihat kacau. Merona, bercampur kesal, dan entah kenapa, di mata Ichigo wajah Rukia malah terlihat seperti menggodanya. Sepertinya gadis ini tidak kuat minum cola sampai-sampai sedikit mabuk.

Ichigo cuma bisa tersenyum sambil terkikik pelan melihat kekasihnya itu. "Haha. Aku cuma bercanda kok, Rukia. Aku tidak akan menodaimu, midget. Kau kan masih kecil."

Cenut! Rasanya meteran kemarahan Rukia langsung memuncak begitu Ichigo melontarkan kata-kata itu. "DASAR JERUK MENYEBALKAN!"

**# # #**

Pesta ulang tahun kecil-kecilan dengan minuman dan makanan ringan tadi telah selesai. Tengah malam kini, semuanya telah terlelap. Ichigo, Rukia, Kokuto dan yang lain telah tertidur nyenyak tanpa tahu di mana mereka tidur. Bukan di kamar, melainkan di ruang tamu. Segerombolan murid SMA itu tidur di lantai dalam satu ruangan. Udara dingin akibat efek salju yang turun tiba-tiba di tengah malam itu tak membuat mereka terbangun karena saking nyenyaknya berada dalam dunia mimpi. Namun ada satu yang terusik dengan udara yang dingin yang membuatnya terbangun, yaitu Kurosaki Ichigo. Hawa dingin sangat dirasanya sampai mata hazelnya yang sangat ingin tertutup untuk kembali ke dunia mimpi terpaksa terbuka. Pemuda itu mengeluh kesal karena cara tidurnya terganggu. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan sambil mengucek matanya. Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju jendela villa untuk melihat keadaan di luar. Salju. Kenapa bisa turun salju tengah malam begini? Apa sudah musimnya? Atau ada apa ya? Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di otaknya. Tapi itu tidak penting. Yang penting sekarang ia harus mengambil selimut atau apa saja yang bisa melindunginya dari hawa dingin. Tapi niatnya mendadak harus terlupakan saat mata hazelnya menangkap sesosok manusia samar-samar yang tergeletak di tanah tak jauh dari villa. Manusia itu tidak bergeming sedikitpun, tak memberi tanda bahwa ia seperti itu dalam keadaan sadar.

'Sial. Apa-apaan dia? Kalau pingsan di situ, dia bisa tertimbun salju dan mati kedinginan!' Ichigo segera berlari menuju pintu keluar villa. Setelah berhasil keluar ia menyinari sekitarnya dengan senter yang dibawanya. Pemuda itu melihat sekitarnya dengan teliti agar orang pingsan tadi dapat ditemukannya.

Duk!

Kaki Ichigo tak sengaja menyenggol sesuatu. Dilihatnya sesuatu di bawahnya. Ketemu! Orang yang pingsan itu telah ditemukannya. Tanpa basa-basi, Ichigo berjongkok dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh orang itu yang ternyata adalah seorang gadis yang tampak seumuran dengan Rukia.

"Hey, bangun!" ujarnya pada gadis itu. Gadis berkimono putih polos dengan rambut panjang yang terurai dengan warna senada dengan kimononya tersebut sadar. Mata emerald sang gadis terbuka, menatap Ichigo yang terlihat khawatir.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya. Ichigo menghela nafasnya lega karena gadis itu telah sadar. Menandakan tak terjadi apa-apa padanya.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya. Siapa kau dan kenapa kau bisa pingsan di sini?" Ichigo membantu sang gadis untuk bangun. Sang gadis menerima bantuan dari Ichigo. Pelan-pelan tangan Ichigo yang terulur untuk membantunya bangun di digenggamnya. Rasa dingin langsung dirasakan oleh Ichigo ketika tangan gadis itu bersentuhan dengan tangannya. Ada yang aneh.

"Aku... namaku Yuki. Aku... lari dari orang-orang jahat yang ingin menangkapku," jelas sang gadis bernama Yuki itu. Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya.

"Yuki? Ah, lalu kenapa pakaianmu seperti itu? Apa kau orang yang berasal dari desa?"

"Uhm. Aku dari desa. Jangan heran kalau aku memakai kimono." balasnya dengan senyum nakal. Ichigo sedikit terpaku dengan sosok Yuki yang ada di hadapannya. Mata hazelnya memperhatikan tubuh Yuki dari bawah ke atas. Benar-benar cantik. Kulitnya begitu putih, tubuhnya mungil seperti Rukia, namun terlihat lebih tinggi. Bibirnya merona merah. Mata hijau emeraldnya seakan seperti menghipnotisnya terperangkap dalam kecantikan gadis itu. Apa? Kenapa ia jadi berfikiran seperti itu. Ichigo, ingat! Kau memiliki Rukia! Dia kekasihmu! Kenapa kau sempat-sempatnya berfikir tentang kecantikan gadis lain! Hilangkan pikiran kotormu! Pemuda berambut oranye itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pemikirannya barusan.

"S-sudahlah! Lebih baik kau ikut saja denganku. Kau bisa mati kedinginan kalau berlama-lama di luar dengan salju yang muncul tiba-tiba ini." Ichigo berdiri dan berjalan pulang ke villa.

Yuki yang tadinya diam di tempatnya, tanpa Ichigo sadari, gadis itu tersenyum sambil memandang punggungnya. Tangan dingin milik sang gadis mendadak menahan pergelangan tangan Ichigo. Ichigo yang kaget, refleks menoleh pada pemilik tangan dingin yang menahannya.

"Apa yang-"

"Siapa namamu?"

Mata emerald Yuki menatap tajam mata hazel Ichigo. Seakan terhipnotis oleh pemilik mata indah itu, Ichigo merasa lemah di hadapannya dan tubuhnya seakan menjadi sebuah boneka. Boneka yang cuma akan menurut pada si pemilik mata emerald yang menghipnotisnya.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," balas Ichigo memberitahukan namanya pada Yuki. Mata hazelnya perlahan-lahan menggelap, tatapan terlihat kosong. Seakan kesadarannya menghilang. Yuki tersenyum. Tangan dinginnya menjalar menyentuh pipi Ichigo. Jemari sedingin es milik Yuki berhenti ketika berada di bibir hangat Ichigo. Ibu jarinya bermain-main di bibir pemuda yang sedikit menarik perhatiannya.

"Sepertinya aku menyukaimu, Ichigo. Lupakan semua yang ada di pikiranmu. Lupakan orang tuamu, lupakan teman-temanmu, dan lupakan kekasihmu. Ingatlah aku seorang, Yuki-onna yang akan selalu bersamamu di bawah tetesan salju putih yang indah ini."

Gadis berkimono yang ternyata adalah sebuah youkai bernama Yuki-onna itu memeluk tubuh Ichigo. Ichigo tak bergerak dalam pelukannya. Bukan kehangatan seperti ia dipeluk Rukia, namun rasanya malah dingin. Tidak, sekarang di otaknya tidak ada sedikitpun tentang Rukia. Yang ada hanya Yuki. Tangan Ichigo mengusap rambut putih halus sang gadis yang memeluknya. Dengan kesadaran yang dikendalikan oleh Yuki, pemuda berambut oranye itu membalas pelukan Yuki di bawah hujan salju yang jatuh dengan tenang. Peran Rukia seakan terganti oleh Yuki. Tak sedikitpun terpikir olehnya tentang kekasih yang sangat di sayanginya, Kuchiki Rukia.

**# # #**

**Esok harinya...**

"Hoaaaaaaaam~!"

Pemuda dengan rambut merah terurai yang semula tidur nyenyak sampai ngorok di lantai ruang tamu villa akhirnya terbangun. Pemuda bernama Renji itu mengucek matanya, mengembalikan kesadaran dan setengah nyawanya yang masih belum sepenuhnya kembali ke raganya. Renji menoleh ke sekelilingnya. Semuanya tampak masih tertidur pulas. Kokuto, Kaien, Ishida, dan Rukia. Ichigo? Lho, mana Ichigo? Renji melihat seluruh sekitarnya yang dapat dijangkau oleh matanya, tapi ia tak menemukan keberadaan Ichigo. Mungkinkah ia sudah bangun duluan? Tapi sekarang ia ke mana? Renji berdiri dan berjalan berkelilingi semua villa. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat pemadangan di luar dari jendela villa. Salju. Renji mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Aneh sekali, kenapa di bulan July sudah ada salju? Apa memang sudah musimnya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi ia tak ambil pusing. Renji melanjutkan perjalanannya mengelilingi semua ruangan dalam villa yang tergolong cukup besar. Dibukanya satu persatu pintu dalam villa tersebut. Dengan bertelanjang dada dan rambutnya yang terurai berantakkan, ia mendesah kesal karena sedari tadi tak menemukan Ichigo.

"Sial. Ke mana sih bocvah rambut jeruk itu? Apa dia sedang kelu-" kalimat Renji terpotong saat ia memutar kenop pintu kamar yang tak diketahuinya adalah kamar Ichigo. Matanya terbelalak lebar mendapati apa yang ditangkap oleh matanya. Ichigo sedang berduaan di kamar bersama seorang gadis yang tak dikenalnya. Dan yang paling penting adalah gadis itu bukanlah Rukia, itu artinya Ichigo selingkuh! Kaki Renji langsung menendang pintu kamar yang tadi setengah terbuka itu sampai terbuka semuanya. Ichigo dan gadis yang bersamanya yang mendengar suara berisik akibat tendangan Renji menoleh ke arahnya.

"I-Ichigo... K-kau...!" Renji tak mampu berkata-kata. Dirinya terlalu terkejut karena tangan Ichigo menggenggam tangan gadis yang bersamanya di kamar. Apalagi melihat rupa gadis itu manis, tentu semakin menguatkan dugaan Renji kalau Ichigo selingkuh dengan gadis berkimono itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, baboon?" Ichigo menatap Renji dengan sinis.

Splash! Renji yang sudah tak tahan akhirnya berteriak. "DASAR HIDUNG BELANG! TUKANG SELINGKUH!"

**# # #**

Jreng! Jreng! Jreng!

Kokuto, Renji, Kaien, Ishida dan tentunya Rukia menatap curiga pada kedua orang yang berada di kamar Ichigo. Yaitu Ichigo dan Yuki. Kelima murid SM A Karakura itu satu persatu meng-introgasi Ichigo tentang maksud gadis yang dibawanya ke kamar.

"Ichigo, siapa dia?" tanya Kaien.

"Dia namanya Yuki."

"Ichigo, di mana kau menemukannya?" tanya Ishida.

"Di depan villa. Tengah malam kemarin aku yang menemukannya dan membawanya ke sini."

"Ichigo, kenapa kau membawanya ke sini?" tanya Kokuto.

"Karena dia bisa mati kedinginan kalau kubiarkan di luar kan?"

"Ichigo, dari mana dia berasal?" tanya Renji.

"Dari desa. Makanya dia pakai kimono. Orang desa kan kebanyakan penduduknya memakai kimono."

Keempat teman Ichigo mengangguk-angguk. Menerima semua jawaban Ichigo. Tapi tidak untuk Rukia. Rukia terlihat shock karena kekasihnya membawa gadis lain langsung masuk ke kamar, apalagi kemarin Ichigo tidak membangunkannya kalau ia menemukan gadis itu. Yuki yang dapat melihat kegelisahan Rukia dan tahu kalau ia adalah kekasih Ichigo tersenyum. Ia puas telah membuat Rukia terlihat rapuh hanya dengan cara kecil seperti ini.

"Ichigo, apa yang kau lakukan bersama Yuki semalaman kemarin?" akhirnya pertanyaan yang menggangu Rukia terlontar. Semua menoleh pada gadis itu. Kelihatan sekali kalau saat ini Rukia terpukul atau cemburu pada Ichigo.

"Aku... tidak melakukan apa-apa. Cuma menemaninya saja." jawab Ichigo singkat.

Jantung Rukia seperti terhenti mendengar jawaban Ichigo dengan nada yang tak menyenangkan. Sekarang di matanya Ichigo terlihat sangat dingin. Ini bukan seperti Ichigo yang ia kenal. Ichigo yang sekarang terlalu acuh pada semuanya. Tidak seperti yang biasanya sesumbar, berisik dan lainnya.

"Ichigo, tapi-" suara Rukia tercekat melihat Yuki memeluk tangan Ichigo. Mata violet itu menatap ekspresi datar dari Ichigo. Tidak ada perlawanan dari Ichigo. Apa itu artinya Ichigo memang menginginkan Yuki?

"R-Rukia?" Kokuto sedikit khawatir dengan Rukia.

Tubuh Rukia sedikit gemetar. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namun rasanya ini terlalu berat untuknya. "Ichigo, bisa kita keluar sebentar?" ajak Rukia. Rukia ingin mencoba mengajak Ichigo untuk keluar dari kamar dan mendengar penjelasannya. Tapi semua tidak seperti apa yang Rukia harapkan. Mata hazel itu menatapnya sinis. Sorot yang seperti tak mengenal gadis itu.

"Maaf. Tapi Yuki membutuhkanku."

Jawabannya jelas membuat Rukia terkejut. Kokuto yang sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap Ichigo yang dari tadi menyakiti Rukia, akhirnya angkat bicara. "Ichigo, kau ini kenapa! Rukia itu kekas-"

"KELUARKAN SAJA PEREMPUAN CEREWET ITU DARI SINI!"

Teriakan Ichigo bagai pisau yang menusuk Rukia, tepat di hatinya. Rukia sudah terlalu sakit menerimanya. Gadis itu akhirnya berlari keluar dari kamar Ichigo.

"R-Rukia!" Kokuto, Ishida dan Renji menyusul Rukia. Sementara Kaien memberi tatapan marah pada Ichigo dan gadis bernama Yuki.

"Dasar laki-laki brengsek! Kau ini kerasukan apa, bocah sialan! Dan kau," Kaien menujuk Yuki yang menatapnya.

"Perempuan hina." sambung Kaien yang kemudian meninggalkan Ichigo dan Yuki di kamar berdua. Ichigo terdiam. Sementara Yuki bermanja-manja padanya. Gadis itu menggeliyat di pelukan Ichigo.

"Biarkan mereka, Ichigo." bisik Yuki dengan hembusan nafas es-nya. Meski dari raut wajah Ichigo tenang, tapi dadanya terasa sakit ketika tadi membentak Rukia. Sangat sakit. Namun, hatinya yang telah terbekukan oleh Yuki, tidak mencair. Jika dibiarkan terus, Ichigo akan terus menjadi boneka mainan Yuki yang hanya patuh padanya. Yang patuh jika tubuhnya di abadikan dengan cara pembekuan dan diberikan sebagai sesembahan gunung tempat pemujaan yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya.

**-TBC-**

Hoaaah... ancur! maaf, di chapter ini kagak ada humornya, gak ada seremnya! Author lagi blank bikinnya! Jadi di sini maksudnya Yuki-onna itu mau membekukan Ichigo buat sesajen tempat pemujaan gitulah. N Ichigo jadi kasar sama Ruki itu gara2 pengaruh Yuki, bukan kemauannya sendiri. Ah, sbenarnya aye kagak tega bikin Ichigo kasar... -a

Chapter Yuki-onna ini bakal jadi 2 bagian, jadi next masih Yuki-onna. Buat yang nunggu requestnya dipenuhi, sabar yah! Sekali lagi maaph ney ancur! Penjelasan tentang youkai Yuki-onna bakal aye ulas di bagian 2.

Bales repiuuu~! XD

Luna 'ruru' Kuchiki : : Hoh, aye kagak berpengalaman buat sadis sech, makanya gak sadis –a. Kalau ruru njawab kaya geto ke kuchisake-onna, ntar keburu di lukai noh! XD -plak!- film thailand? Coba tak lyt2 dulu ^^

Nakamura Chiaki : : Iya, ini udah pake part 1 part 2, thanks atas usulannya yah! Dirimu membantu banget! XD

Miko Kazuma : : Hee? Jangan back donk! Kali ini gak sadis kok! Malah sedikit romance ^^

Corvusraven : : Yap, ini udah Yuki-onna. Tapi gak author buat serem ^^a

Arashi A.M.N.O.S : : Yo ben. Aku ra iso nggawe sing serem, wkwkw XD

Violet-Yukko : : Hu'um, ini udah apdet ^^

Nyasararu : : Yee... Yuki-onna juga matiin orang loh! Baca aja legendanya ato kalau mau nunggu next apdetanku ini ^^

Zanpaku-nee : : Haha. Kali ini maaph ya kalau humor horrornya gak kerasa! ^^a

Pyon : : Um, ini udah apdet ^^

Jeimeow : : Hahaha, thanks repiunya! Maaf, kali ini humornya kurang! ^^a

Curio Cherry : : Wahahaha, kalau pake baju shinigami, berarti mreka setan donk! Shinigami kan juga setan, mereka udah mati –a

Mitsuki Ota : : Yap, ini udah lanjut ^^

Nenk Rukiakate : : kalau nenk ngemenk geto sech, Kuchisake-onna bakal mikir, "pedenya..." XD

Yuki Shirosaki : : Hehe, kapan-kapan aku tambah HitsuHina-nya ^^

Mon1kk : : Yap. Ini udah apdet ^^

Anggur malam : : Halah, pantunmu luar biasa noh! Wkwkwk XD

Kamikaze : : Oh, itu nama hantunya akamento. Ntar habis Rokurokubi saia buatin ^^

Shirayuki Nee : : Yap. Ini udah Yuki-onna, maaf klo gak serem, coz chapter kali ini saia ngutamain romancenya ^^

Okeyyy~! Thanks udah repiu ya! Kali ini jangan lupa Repiu lagi biar author gak kena virus 'malas' lagi kaya minggu ini. Fic ini sekarang apdetnya lama kan? Hahaha XD


	4. Chapter 4

"R-Rukia,"

Terdengar suara panggilan khawatir dari Kokuto yang melihat Rukia hanya berdiam diri di pojok ruangan tamu. Gadis dengan rambut pendeknyasedari tadi memperlihatkan tanda-tanda aneh. Ia hanya diam, berkata apapun dan tidak membalas sahutan dari Kokuto dan yang lain. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya saat ini. Kokuto, Renji dan yang lain saling berpandangan lalu menggelengkan kepala tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan pada gadis itu. Mungkinkah Rukia bersedih dan mereka harus menghiburnya? Tapi sia-sia juga kalau Rukia tidak bisa tertawa. Dipanggil saja ia tidak merespon. Dengan hati-hati, Kaien berjalan mendekat pada gadis yang membelakanginya dengan aura ke-terpurukan yang sangat terasa itu. Tangan lelaki itu ingin menepuk pundak Rukia untuk memastikan keadaannya baik-baik saja, tapi merasakan aura kesedihan hebat itu, tangannya bergetar ragu menyentuh pundak mungil Rukia. Dasar, kalau saja Ichigo tidak membentaknya sekasar itu, Rukia tidak akan sampai seperti ini.

"Rukia-chan,"

BUGH!

Mata Kokuto, Renji, Ishida dan Kaien langsung melotot kaget melihat apa yang dilakukan gadis bertubuh mungil yang mendadak meninju tembok villa yang ditempatinya. Kaien yang tadinya berdekatan dengan Rukia, sekarang langsung berjalan mundur seperti kepiting ke arah teman-temannya yang sedang saling berpelukan ketakutan melihat reaksi Rukia. Keringat dingin menetes dari dahi dan rasa takut melebihi saat melihat Kuchisake-onna muncul dari para jejaka SMA Karakura. Bagaimana tidak takut? Dan siapa sangka gadis semungil Kuchiki Rukia ternyata mampu meninju tembok villa sampai menciptakan retakan di tembok tersebut. Mulai saat ini, para kaum lelaki gerombolan Ichigo mulai berjanji pada diri mereka masing-masing untuk tidak membuat Rukia kesal atau mereka akan kehilangan wajah tampan mereka. Tangan mungil Rukia yang tadi dipergunakan untuk meninju masih mengepal. Gertakan gigi mulai terdengar bersamaan saat gadis itu membalikkan badannya dan menatap tajam ke Kokuto dan yang lain. Sorotan mata violet milik sang gadis sukses membuat siapapun yang melihatnya begidik ngeri.

"Awas saja bocah rambut jeruk itu. Berani sekali dia bawa-bawa wanita lain... akan kupastikan dia kuseret ke kamarku dan kumutilasi lalu mayatnya kubuang ke sumur!" gumam Rukia dengan mata berapi-api dan rambutnya berdiri seperti hantu barat bernama 'Medusa'.

"R-RUKIA-CHAN, SADARLAH! JANGAN BUAT ICHIGO JADI SADAKO!"

Sahut kompak gerombolan Ichigo yang masih saling berpelukan ketakutan mendapati Rukia jadi berubah sadis. Tapi dalam hati kecil mereka, mereka bersyukur Rukia tidak bersedih hati, malah berapi-api. Seperti Rukia yang biasanya. Well, beginilah sifat Rukia. Gadis yang tidak cengeng dan kuat. Meski hatinya disakiti Ichigo, ia masih tetap berusaha untuk tetap kuat di mata orang lain.

**# # #**

Di lain tempat, lebih tepatnya di kamar Ichigo, pemuda berambut oranye bersama gadis berkimono di sampingnya masih bermanja dalam kasur kamar tersebut. Gadis cantik nan manis pemilik rambut putih panjang halus itu sedari tadi terus bergelayut manja di tubuh Ichigo yang hanya diam seakan pasrah dan menurut pada setiap apa yang dilakukannya. Yuki-onna, nama gadis itu. Kulit tangan Yuki yang sedingin es menyentuh leher sang pemuda yang menemaninya. Tubuhnya yang terbaring sedikit ia bangunkan agar bisa menjangkau leher pemuda yang berposisi duduk. Bibir yang sama dinginnya dengan tangannya ia sentuhkan di leher Ichigo, ia memberinya sebuah kecupan singkat yang menghantarkan dingin pada tubuh Ichigo. Ichigo sedikit mendesah merasakannya.

"Apakah kau bersedia menjadi milikku selamanya, Ichigo?"

Mata hazel Ichigo melirik Yuki yang memandangnya. Ichigo membuka bibirnya untuk memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Yuki. "Ya. Aku bersedia. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan bersamamu."

Yuki tersenyum. Ingin sekali ia mencium bibir Ichigo, namun di urungkannya niatnya karena jika ia menciumnya, maka bisa-bisa ia membekukan organ dalam Ichigo lewat ciumannya tanpa sadar. Mata emerald indah Yuki terpejam ketika tubuhnya kembali bersandar di dada bidang Ichigo. Tangannya mengusap-usap tubuh Ichigo.

"Esok, aku akan membekukanmu dan membawamu ke gunung Fuji tempat di mana aku tinggal. Dengan begitu, kita akan bisa bersama selamanya."

**Disclaimer : : Tite Kubo**

**Genre : : Gado-gado ==a**

**Warning : : OOC, AU, Typo, gaje, abal, dll.**

**Ghost Haunt**

**Chapter 3 : : Yuki-onna (wanita salju) **

**Bagian 2**

Clek.

Ichigo keluar dari kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamar. Belum sempat ia melangkah beberapa langkah, pemuda berambut oranye dengan mata hazel sedikit menggelap itu menangkap sosok beberapa lelaki yang berdiri di depannya untuk mencegatnya. Masih dengan tatapan datar, Ichigo diam menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan salah satu dari gerombolan teman-temannya.

"Oy, Ichigo. Bagaimana? Sudah selesai bersenang-senang dengan Yuki?" tanya Renji dengan nada menyebalkan untuk didengar. Ichigo mengangguk pelan. "Ya. Yuki sekarang sedang tidur dan jangan sekali-kali kau mengganggunya," balasnya dengan dingin. Yang lain cuma berdecak heran. Ichigo mengatakannya seolah ia tak mengenal betul siapa para sahabatnya.

"Lalu sekarang kau mau apa? Apa mau bertemu dengan kekasih aslimu, Kuchiki Rukia?" sindir Ishida. Ichigo masih berdiam. Ia tak merespon ucapan Ishida. Pemuda itu kemudian mengacuhkannya, berjalan terus sambil melewati teman-temannya dengan angkuhnya. Kaien yang benar-benar kesal segera menahan tangannya sebelum Ichigo pergi lebih jauh dari mereka. Cengkramannya menguat saat Ichigo akan menarik tangannya dari Kaien. Mata hazelnya melirik Kaien yang berekspresi kesal.

"Kau ini makin lama makin menyebalkan. Aku tida kenal dengan Ichigo yang seperti ini. Apa jangan-jangan kau kena pengaruh Yuki?" tepat sekali apa yang Kaien katakan. Sayangnya ia tidak mengetahui kenyataannya. Ichigo masih berdiam diri tak melakukan tindakan apapun. Namun tangannya tak dibiarkan bertahan lama dalam tahanan Kaien. Ditariknya lengannya dengan kasar. Mata hazel yang gelap miliknya memandang sinis ke semua teman-temannya yang ada di hadapannya, seakan memberi sinyal tidak suka pada mereka. Pemuda dengan warna rambut jeruk tersebut mendengus kesal dan menunjukkan mimik wajah yang menantang.

"Seenaknya saja kalian bicara begitu. Rupanya kalian pintar menyembunyikan perasaan masing-masing ya. Aku tahu, kalian pun sebenarnya sama sepertiku, menyukai Yuki dari sekali melihatnya. Dan yang paling terlihat menunjukkan rasa sukamu itu adalah kau, jabrik hitam." Ichigo menunjuk Kaien dengan jari telunjuknya. Kaien yang jadi sasaran tentu kaget. "A-apa maksudmu sih, Ichigo!" geram Kaien dengan muka sedikit merah. Memang sih sebenarnya Kaien menyukai Yuki saat pertama melihat kecantikan gadis itu di kamar Ichigo. Ichigo hanya tersenyum. Matanya kini mengarah pada Ishida yang berada di barisan paling ujung dari teman-temannya. Jari telunjuk Ichigo mengarah ke arah pemuda berkacamata tersebut.

"Kau juga menyukainya kan, kacamata!" ungkap Ichigo pada Ishida.

"Kau juga menyukai Yuki bukan, Baboon bertato!" sekarang ke Renji.

"Dan kau... pastilah juga suka, pria muda ber-uban!" giliran Kokuto yang mendapat ledekan dari Ichigo lewat ciri khasnya, yaitu rambut putihnya.

Keempat gerombolan teman Ichigo menunjukkan api kemarahannya masing-masing karena mendapat julukan dari ciri fisik masing-masing dengan cara tidak menyenangkan dari Ichigo. Senyum kemenangan terukir dari wajah tampan Pemuda bermata hazel itu. Ia membalikkan badannya dan bersiap untuk melangkah pergi. Tapi masih ada satu yang belum mendapat julukan darinya.

"Dan untuk gadis yang bersembunyi di belakang tubuh si rambut uban," rupanya Ichigo menyadari keberadaan Rukia yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Kokuto. Rukia dan Kokuto jelas sedikit terjingkat dengan ucapan Ichigo. Pasalnya tadi mata Ichigo benar-benar tidak terlihat memperhatikan apa yang ada di belakang Kokuto. Jadi bagaimana bisa ia tahu? Apa Ichigo punya indra ke-enam sekarang? Gadis bermata violet yang ketahuan dari persembunyian, akhirnya keluar. Rukia mengepalkan tangannya. Makin lama bisa dirasakannya, ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Ichigo.

"Jangan muncul di hadapanku lagi, karena aku muak melihat gadis berdada rata sepertimu, Kuchiki Rukia." sambung Ichigo dengan kata-kata yang tadi sempat terjeda. Dada rata, itulah julukan yang diberikan Ichigo pada Rukia. Jika saja Ichigo bisa mengontrol kesadarannya, ia tak mungkin berani mengatakan ini. Karena kata-kata yang diucapkannya sama saja seperti mantra pemanggil dewa kematian untuk mencabut nyawanya. Hawa membunuh sangat besar bisa dirasakan Kokuto dan yang lain. Mereka sedikit ragu hanya untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi Rukia setelah mendapat kata-kata kasar dari Ichigo. Perlahan-lahan kepala mereka memutar ke belakang di mana tempat Rukia berdiri. Dan sesuatu yang tak penah mereka bayangkan dari diri Rukia kini terlihat darinya. Rukia dengan aura membunuh, dengan celurit yang entah dari mana asalnya yang di genggamnya di tangan dan dengan aura penuh dendam bersiap membunuh Ichigo.

"Kurosaki Ichigo... kau benar-benar akan kubunuh!" teriak Rukia sambil mengangkat dan mengacung-acungkan celuritnya ke atas untuk membunuh Ichigo. Untungnya Kokuto dan yang lain dengan sigap menahan Rukia.

"R-Rukia-chan, sabar! Sabar!" ujar Kokuto yang menenangkan Rukia sambil menahan tangan kirinya, sedangkan Kaien tangan kanannya, Ishida menahan kaki Rukia, dan Renji yang mendapat bagian menahan tubuh Rukia cengar-cengir gara-gara punya kesempatan menahan tubuh mungilnya dengan cara memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Mana ada kesempatan emas seperti ini lagi? Selagi Ichigo sedang kerasukan, ia bisa curi-curi kesempatan pada kekasihnya. Dasar Renji mesum nih!

**# # #**

"Ini dia! Aku yakin, Ichigo pasti kena pengaruh yang seperti ini!"seru Ishida tiba-tiba ketika ia telah menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Sontak yang lain langsung mengerumuni tempat Ishida yang sedang ber-internet ria mencari sesuatu tentang hal-hal berbau gaib. Pemuda berkacamata itu mengarahkan telunjuknya di tulisan dalam halaman internet yang telah di temukannya.

Rukia mengerutkan alisnya saat membaca tulisan. "Yuki-onna? Kenapa kau malah mencari yang seperti ini?" tanyanya tak mengerti tentang apa maksud Ishida menunjukkan cerita tentang Yuki-onna. "Itu dia masalahnya! Coba baca artikel ini!"

"Yuki-onna adalah seorang youkai yang terkenal di Jepang. Yuki-onna adalah sejenis youkai yang hidup di pegunungan atau saat Jepang mengalami musim salju dan datangnya badai salju. Yuki-onna adalah youkai yang tidak berbahaya jika kemarahannya tidak dipancing, ia sering mencelakai pemuda atau siapapun yang mencoba berbuat jahat padanya. Seringkali, youkai ini akan mencegat pemuda pilihannya untuk dijadikan persembahan gunung tempatnya tinggal, yaitu gunung Fuji. Wanita salju ini suka bermain-main dengan mangsanya dulu dengan cara mencuci otaknya lalu jika sudah waktunya, ia akan membekukan pemuda yang mejadi mangsanya dan mengabadikannya di gunung Fuji." Kaien mengangkat satu alisnya. Kelima rekan Ichigo itu kemudian saling berpandangan dan mengangguk.

"ICHIGO KENA PENGARUHNYA!" kata mereka dengan kompak.

"Tunggu, tapi bagaimana bisa kita tahu kalau Yuki yang bersama Ichigo itu adalah Yuki-onna si youkai?" sela Rukia.

"Tentu saja bisa. Bagaimana kau tidak curiga dengan perubahan Ichigo yang awalnya blak-blakkan, gila, suka merendahkan diri, jelek, kini sekarang jadi bersikap sering diam, dingin, tinggi hati, dan jadi tampan?" sahut Renji. Semua cuma sweetdrop mendengar jawaban tak logis dari Renji.

Rukia mulai berfikir. Apa yang di katakan Renji benar, Ichigo berubah drastis semenjak ada Yuki di sampingnya. Gadis itu tersentak kaget mengingat tentang artikel yang di bacanya barusan. Jika sudah waktunya, Ichigo akan di jadikan persembahan di gunug Fuji, itu artinya Ichigo akan di bunuh di sana! Ini tidak bisa di biarkan terjadi. Ichigo sudah terlalu banyak melindungi Rukia, sekarang saatnya ia yang ambil peran. Rukia yang harus melindungi Ichigo. Gadis pemilik mata violet tersebut mengepalkan tangannya dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi. Dengan penuh semangat dan berapi-api, ia menghentakkan kakinya di hadapan yang lain. "Ayo kita sadarkan Ichigo! Jangan sampai Yuki-onna berhasil memberikan Ichigo sebagai sesembahan tempat tinggalnya!"

Yang lain cuma bengong melihat Rukia yang benar-benar berubah karakter saat ini. Tapi itu tak lama, Ishida dan yang lain saling berpandangan dan mengangguk mantap dengan apa yang mereka putuskan. "Yeah! Ayo kita selamatkan Ichigo!" seru mereka kompak yang lalu diikuti dengan teriakan Rukia yang kembali memanaskan semangat mereka. Namun ada satu orang yang berbeda dengan mereka, yaitu Kokuto. Pemuda berambut putih itu mengerutkan dahinya seolah tak setuju dengan apa yang mereka rencanakan. Ia punya rencana sendiri yang menurutnya lebih bagus, tapi sudahlah. Toh tidak ada salahnya teman-temannya itu mencoba dengan cara yang mereka pakai daripada rencananya sendiri.

**# # #**

"Rencana pertama, kita harus membuat Ichigo sedikit ingat dengan kita, orang yang disayanginya!"

Itulah rencana pertama yang ada di pikiran mereka. Renji, Ishida, Kokuto, Kaien dan tentunya Rukia sekarang ini sedang menguntit Ichigo. Mereka menunggu kesempatan Ichigo jauh dari Yuki-onna lalu saat kesempatan itu datang, mereka akan menyeret Ichigo dan memaksanya untuk mengingat siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Kelima murid SMA Karakura itu berpencar-pencar agar tidak terlalu mencolok dan ketahuan oleh Ichigo nantinya. Ini adalah rencana yang bersumber dari Rukia, dan tahukah kalian kenapa Rukia bisa memikirkan rencana sampai seperti ini? Ia mendapat ide rencana ini dari drama-drama yang ia biasa ia tonton bersama Byakuya. Melihat di drama-drama seorang pemeran utama kehilangan ingatan lalu dipaksa oleh teman-temannya untuk mengingat masa lalunya dan hasilnya si pemeran utama berhasil ingat akan siapa dirinya, itu membuat Rukia yakin bahwa rencananya ini mungkin bisa berhasil walau kecil kemungkinannya. Rupanya Rukia jadi korban drama di televisi. Inginnya sih menyangkal rencana tidak masuk akal itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Renji dan yang lain mau-mau sajalah mencobanya, tidak ada salahnya bukan?

"H-hey! Renji kepada Kaien, Ichigo sekarang ada di kamar mandi. Bukankah dia sudah cukup jauh dengan Yuki-onna yang ada di kamar? Ini kesempatan emas kita, ganti!" bisik Renji mengumumkan tentang hasil pengamatannya memakai alat canggih yang biasa digunakan polisi untuk menyelidiki kasus. Lawan bicara Renji, yaitu Kaien yang berada di sekitar dapur villa menyahut, "Kaien kepada Renji, kata Rukia kau seret Ichigo ke kamar Kokuto sekarang juga! Ganti!" Renji mengangguk mengerti kemudian segera keluar dari persembunyiannya dan segera menyeret Ichigo dengan kecepatan kilat menuju kamar Kokuto.

Mata hazel Ichigo menyipit melihat pemuda berambut merah itu menyeretnya dengan kasar dan tak ber-perikemanusiaan. "Kau, mau apa kau, baboon!" geramnya dingin. Tangan kuat Ichigo tiba-tiba mencengkram tangan Renji yang menyeretnya dengan kuat sampai membuat Renji merinding begitu menoleh dan melihat ekspresi wajah Ichigo yang menatapnya tajam dengan rupa seorang yakuza yang kemarahannya tidak tertahankan. Bahkan wajah Ichigo saat ini lebih seram dari Kenpachi, ketua yakuza di Osaka, wajah Kuchisake-onna, atau Kurotsuchi Mayuri, tokoh manga kesukaannya, yaitu Bleach. Nyali Renji seketika ciut dan dilepaskannya tangan yang menyeret Ichigo ke kamarnya. Padahal belum sampai setengah perjalanan ke kamar Kokuto, dan ia pada akhirnya menggagalkan rencana A dari Rukia. Renji menundukkan kepalanya dan membungkukkan tubuhnya berulang-ulang sambil meminta maaf pada Ichigo sampai pemuda berambut oranye terang tersebut berlalu dari hadapannya. Sungguh malang nasibnya harus mengalami kejadian tadi. Andai Renji bersikeras menyeret Ichigo ke kamar Kokuto, sudah bisa dibayangkan wajahnya bonyok tak terbentuk dalam sekejap.

"Kaien kepada Renji, bagaimana? Apa kau berhasil menyeretnya ke kamar Kokuto?"

Renji dengan air mata bagaikan air terjun menjawab, "Renji kepada Kaien, maaf. Aku takut sekali, tadi Ichigo mendadak dirasuki arwah yakuza..."

Ichigo, kapan kau kembali dengan senyum hangatmu? Sikap menyenangkanmu? Leluconmu khasmu? Aku merindukan semua itu yang ada dalam dirimu.

Ini adalah curhatan dariku, Ichigo.

By Renji.

**# # #**

"Es atau salju kalah dengan api. Makanya basmi saja Yuki-onna dengan api!"

Rencana kedua Rukia! Sekarang mereka bergerak sama-sama atau lebih tepatnya bakal ngeroyok blak-blakkan.

"Kalian siap?" tanya Rukia yang akan membuka pintu kamar Ichigo yang di dalamnya ada Yuki-onna. Sedangkan Ichigo sendiri sedang mandi. Yang lain mengangguk mantap. Kokuto, Renji dan Kaien telah siap dengan sejata api mereka. Sedangkan Ishida cuma diam. Pemuda berkacamata itu menduga bahwa rencana kali ini 100% gagal melihat senjata yang digunakan kurang canggih.

"Sekarang, ayo!"

Bruak!

Pintu kamar di dobrak dan trio pelajar yang beranggotakan Renji, Kaien dan Kokuto itu mengacungkan senjatanya ke Yuki yang sedang terbaring di ranjang kamar. Yuki sedikit terkejut dengan semua itu, tapi kemudian tawa pelan terdengar dari bibir mungilnya melihat senjata api yang diacungkan ke arahnya tersebut. "Jangan tertawa! Kau harusnya memohon pada kami agar tidak menyakitimu, wanita salju!" geram Kaien yang semakin mendekat pada gadis youkai itu. Tawa Yuki semakin meledak. Gadis berkimono itu menunjuk-nunjuk Kokuto dan yang lain.

"Hahaha! Kalian pikir dengan senjata bodoh yang kalian bawa, kalian bisa melelehkanku? Wah, wah. Kasihan sekali kalian. Kalian sudah tahu kalau aku adalah youkai, seharusnya kalian pun menyiapkan senjata yang lebih pantas digunakan untuk melawan youkai!"

Rukia dan grup kuartet itu tidak bisa mengelak kata-kata youkai satu ini. Tentu saja masuk akal juga apa yang dikatakannya, karena saat ini senjata api yang mereka bawa sangat lemah. Bahkan untuk melukai Yuki-onna pun kecil kemungkinannya bisa berhasil, apa lagi kalau harus memusnahkannya. Apa yang mereka bawa? Pertama Kokuto, pemuda ini bersenjatakan korek api. Sekali lagi, korek api yang ukurannya mungil nan imut (?). Sedangkan Kaien bersenjatakan korek gas yang ukuran sedang. Tapi itu sepertinya tidak berguna, pasalnya saat Kaien akan menghidupkan api dan melemparnya ke Yuki, ternyata gasnya habis. Dan yang paling parah Renji, dia malah bawa-bawa gas elpiji 3 kg. Ini sih namanya bunuh diri, Renji!

"Pergilah kalian, makhluk aneh!" Yuki-onna mengeluarkan kekuatan es-nya. Dengan sekali ayunan tangan, sebongkah es mendorong Rukia dan grup kuartet itu sampai terpental jauh entah ke mana.

"Gwaaaaa!"

**# # #**

Beberapa menit setelah kejadian itu, Ichigo kembali ke kamar. Pemuda itu mengerutkan alisnya melihat Yuki-onna yang tersenyum-senyum padanya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya. Tanpa ada rasa dosa dan seakan tidak terjadi apapun, Yuki menggeleng. "Tidak apa. Barusan aku mendapat hiburan yang sangat lucu dari penghuni villa ini."

Sementara keadaan Rukia dan yang lain begitu mengenaskan. Kokuto tergeletak di lantai dengan Rukia yang menindih tubuhnya, Ishida yang tergeletak di lantai dengan Renji yang menindihnya, dan Kaien yang tergeletak dengan gas elpiji bawaan Renji tadi menindih tubuhnya dengan begitu mesranya.

"WOY, SINGKIRKAN BENDA HIJAU BERAT MILIKMU INI, RENJI!"

Di lain itu, Rukia sudah benar-benar tidak tahan lagi dengan semua ini. Gadis pemilik mata violet itu bangkit dari tubuh Kokuto.

"Ru-Rukia?" ucap Kokuto melihat Rukia yang menatapnya dengan serius. Sorot matanya itu menyiratkan sesuatu yang benar-benar sangat misterius. Tiba-tiba, seakan emosinya benar-benar tak terkontrol, Rukia menarik kasar kerah baju Kokuto hingga dirinya dan pemuda berambut putih itu berhadapan dengan wajah yang sangat dekat. Mata violet itu menyipit, menatap mata Kokuto dalam.

"Kokuto, bantu aku mengembalikan kesadaran Ichigo."

**# # #**

Siang bersalju telah berganti malam. Malam yang saat ini pun tak ada bedanya dengan siang, salju tetap turun dari langit dengan tenang. Malam di desa, tepatnya di kawasan tempat villa yang para murid SMA Karakura gunakan untuk merayakan ulang tahun Ichigo itu terasa sunyi. Tak ada suara apapun, seolah tak ada penghuninya. Kurosaki Ichigo saat ini sibuk dengan Yuki-onna. Ia menemani Yuki-onna yang kini terlelap damai di ranjangnya dalam posisi berpelukan. Mata hazel gelap Ichigo menatap datar wajah manis Yuki yang sedang terlelap. Tangannya dengan lembut terus mengusap rambut putih halusnya agar Yuki dapat menikmati alam mimpinya. Sesaat setelahnya, Ichigo mendengar suara aneh di depan kamarnya. Gerak membelai tangannya terhenti, kemudian pemuda itu dengan hati-hati turun dari ranjangnya untuk membuka pintu. Sebelum ia memeriksa di luar kamar, Ichigo melirik Yuki, memastikam gadis pujaannya tidak terbangun dari tidurnya. Dan syukurlah, perkiraannya benar.

"Siapa yang malam-malam begini berisik?" desahnya yang lalu memutar kenop pintu. Belum sempat semua kenop itu memutar sempurna, Ichigo menghentikannya ketika didengarnya suara aneh yang membuatnya tak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri. Suara desahan wanita. Ya, tidak salah lagi. Suara desahan lembut dan rintihan penolakan yang sedikit keras yang berasal dari luar kamarnya. Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya. Di gelengkannya kepalanya mengusir jauh-jauh pikiran kotornya. Pemuda itu melanjutkan pemeriksaannya. Ia memutar kenop pintu dan membuka pintu selebar-lebarnya. Alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati di depan matanya berdiri seorang pemuda berambut putih sedang menciumi gadis pendek yang membelakanginya. Pemuda itu memeluk dan mencium sang gadis dengan posisi kepala dimiringkan, itu bisa terlihat saat pemuda itu menatap Ichigo sambil tetap fokus dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Meski wajahnya tertutupi oleh kepala belakang sang gadis, Ichigo dapat menerka arti tatapan pemuda itu. Kokuto, ya, Kokuto mencium Rukia. Tatapan itu seakan menyiratkan, 'aku akan merebutnya darimu.' Tangan Ichigo mengepal kuat melihat apa dihadapannya saat ini. Mereka begitu mesra. Suara desahan Rukia terngiang di otaknya. Berkali-kali, meski Ichigo berusaha untuk tidak peduli dengan itu semua karena dia hanya memikirkan Yuki, tapi entah kenapa suara desahan Rukia membuatnya menumbuhkan rasa kesal di hati.

"Buka mulutmu, Rukia sayang." bisik Kokuto dengan senyumnya. Seringaian yang ditunjukkan pada Ichigo seakan menantang pemuda berambut oranye itu untuk melakukan sesuatu. Memang Ichigo dalam pengaruh Yuki, tapi... semakin lama, ingatan akan teman-temannya satu persatu kembali. Kesadarannya memulih. Namun semua itu memberikan efek menyakitkan untuknya. Kepalanya mulai sakit karena siratan-siratan ingatan yang dilupakannya. Tentang Kokuto, Renji, Ishida, Kaien, dan Rukia.

"Ukh..." Ichigo mengerang sambil memegangi kepalanya. Matanya menutup rapat menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar otaknya. Dan... saat kedua kelopak matanya terbuka, warna hazel miliknya yang sebelumnya menggelap kini telah kembali seperti sebelumnya.

"KOKUTO!" Ichigo yang kesadarannya telah kembali dan melihat Kokuto bersama Rukia itu langsung bertindak. Dengan kasar Ichigo memisahkan Rukia dan Kokuto, kemudian meninju pipi temannya sendiri. Teriakan Rukia memancing Renji dan yang lain keluar dari tempat mereka masing-masing. Para lelaki itu terkejut melihat Ichigo yang menindih Kokuto dengan tangannya yang menarik kerah baju Kokuto. Posisi siap untuk memukul.

"Sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Rukia, hah! Kupikir kau ini temanku, ternyata kau teman brengsek! Kau menghianatiku, Kokuto!" teriak Ichigo dengan tatapan tajamnya. Kecewa yang dirasanya benar-benar meluap. Ia tak sekalipun berpikir salah satu dari temannya akan melakukan seperti ini pada kekasihnya. Ichigo memang terlihat sangat marah, tapi Kokuto tetap tenang menanggapinya. Rasa sakit akibat satu pukulannya ia tahan. Ekspresi sakit itu disembunyikannya dengan tawa pelannya. "Kau! Kenapa kau malah tertawa, sialan!" Ichigo yang merasa diremehkan bersiap melayangkan pukulan keduanya. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Kokuto berhasil menahannya. Pemuda yang sudah mendapat luka di pipi hingga darah menetes dari ujung bibirnya mencengkram kuat tangan Ichigo. Pemilik mata ungu tersebut tersenyum pada Ichigo.

"Akhirnya kau kembali, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo terdiam melihatnya. Ia tak mengerti maksud yang dikatakan Kokuto. Pandangannya mengarah ke lain yang ikut menatapnya dengan senyum bahagia dan lega. Terlebih Rukia, gadis itu tersenyum lega. Mata violetnya hampir meneteskan air mata. Ichigo benar-benar telah lepas dari pengaruh Youkai. Inilah Kurosaki Ichigo yang mereka kenal. Hazelnya yang bersinar hangat, kerutan permanen yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Sayang, meski Ichigo telah sadar, ia tak mengingat apapun apa yang dilakukannya selama dalam pengaruh Yuki.

"Baka! Kenapa kau baru bisa sadar! Aku khawatir!" Rukia segera memeluk Ichigo erat. Seperti anak kecil, ia menangis di dada bidang Ichigo. Keadaan ini semakin mengundang tanda tanya besar untuk Ichigo. Wajahnya sedikit memerah dengan tingkah aneh Rukia yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. Tapi yang namanya Ichigo sih masa bodoh. Kalau Rukia yang mulai duluan, maka ia akan membalas. Perlahan, Ichigo membalas pelukan Rukia dan mengusap rambut gadis itu. Di hirupnya aroma tubuh Rukia, aroma lavender yang dirindukannya. Padahal Rukia selalu bersamanya, tapi ia merasa Rukia telah lama meninggalkannya. Ia tak sadar, selama ia dalam pengaruh Yuki, Ichigo menjaga jarak dari Rukia dan itu membuat kerinduannya melambung begitu besar.

"Ehem. Sekarang semua sudah kembali normal." sahut Ishida yang memecah kemesraan mereka. Ichigo melepas pelukannya dan mengangkat satu alisnya. "Sebenarnya apa yang terja-"

Suara bantingan pintu kasar terdengar dan mengejutkan semua yang berada di sana. Ichigo dan yang lain reflek menoleh ke tempat suara tersebut berasal. Di sana, berdiri Yuki-onna yang terlihat emosi dengan nafas terengah-engah. Melihat sang Youkai yang muncul, semua mulai mundur menjaga jarak jika kalau lawan mereka melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya. Rukia kembali memeluk Ichigo sambil memperhatikan Yuki yang tengah memandangnya dengan rasa dendam.

"Kalian... kalian tidak akan kubiarkan merebut kembali mangsaku!" Yuki berteriak histeris. Tangan mungilnya mengacung ke arah Ichigo yang bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba sebuah es menjalar dan membekukan hampir sebagaian tubuh Ichigo.

"Ichigo adalah milikku!" Yuki semakin menjadi, ia membuat tubuh Ichigo akan beku seutuhnya. Yang lain ingin membantu Ichigo lolos dari serangan si youkai, namun sayang mereka pun ikut terkena serangan Yuki. Kaki Ishida, Renji, Kokuto dan Kaien perlahan-lahan terkunci oleh es beku. "Sialan! Apa-apaan ini!" mereka cuma bisa mengumpat di tengah suara tertawa Yuki yang membahana. Yuki kemudian mendekati Ichigo yang separuh tubuhnya sudah membeku. Mata emeraldnya memandang mata hazel Ichigo yang mulai meredup. Dingin... rasa dingin yang menjalar tubuh Ichigo membuatnya hampir mati rasa.

"Kau adalah milikku, Kurosaki Ichigo!" gumamnya dengan suara bergetar yang tak percaya bahwa ia akan melakukan hal sekasar ini pada mangsanya. Selama mencari mangsa, tidak pernah sekalipun Yuki sampai harus melakukan hal seperti ini. Mengeluarkan lebih banyak kekuatannya sampai-sampai cuaca bersalju yang tenang tadi, kini berubah menjadi badai salju yang mengerikan. Ichigo tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali hanya bisa mengeluh kedinginan. Nafasnya mulai memburu. Tangan Yuki hampir menyentuh wajah tampan Ichigo.

"HENTIKAN!"

Suara Rukia membuat Yuki-onna berhenti bergerak. Ia melirik gadis mungil yang kakinya terkunci oleh es beku miliknya dengan ekor matanya. Yuki menyipitkan matanya melihat Rukia.

"Percuma kau melakukan semua ini, Yuki. Kau hanya melakukan hal yang tidak berguna selama hidupmu. Mencari orang lain untuk kau cintai kemudian membunuhnya! Apa untungnya semua itu bagimu! Kau hanya mencari kesedihan, kau tidak akan pernah mendapat kebahagiaan kalau begini terus! Seumur hidupmu, hatimu akan tetap dingin sedingin es, kau tidak akan bisa merasakan kehangatan perasaan orang yang mencintaim-"

"CUKUP!" Yuki menjerit kembali. Kata-kata Rukia mengingatkannya akan masa lalunya. Masa lalu yang menyedihkan tentang dirinya yang ditinggalkan oleh lelaki yang dicintainya di tengah badai salju dengan dingin yang begitu menusuk kulitnya hingga membuatnya harus mati di tengah cuaca buruk itu. Sekelebat bayang-bayang masa lalu menyerang otaknya, kenangan yang telah dilupakannya mendadak kembali menghantuinya. "AAAAAAAAAAAA!" seiring dengan teriakan Yuki, es yang membekukan tubuh Ichigo dan yang lain tiba-tiba mencair dan membebaskan mereka dari jeratan bekuan es. Rukia segera menghampiri Ichigo yang terbatuk-batuk lemah karena dingin yang amat sangat dirasakannya. Rukia memeluk tubuh Ichigo, berusaha menghangatkan pemuda itu. Sedangkan yang lain masih mencoba memulihkan kaki mereka yang hampir mati rasa akibat serangan tadi. Lalu bagaimana dengan Yuki? Yuki yang tidak bisa apa-apa lagi berlari keluar villa. Gadis itu kabur ke desiran badai salju dahsyat di luar sana.

Sepasang mata yang menangkap sosoknya membulat melihat Yuki. Ia khawatir dengannya yang kabur di tengah badai salju berbahaya. "Sial." Tak butuh waktu lama untuk memulihkan kondisinya, lelaki itu berdiri lalu menyusul keluar villa untuk membawa Yuki kembali.

"H-Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan! Di luar sana badai salju, berbahaya, bodoh!" peringat Kaien agar temannya mengurungkan niatnya untuk membawa gadis youkai kembali. Tapi semua itu tak berarti apa-apa, teman baik Kaien dan Ichigo itu tetap bersikeras keluar menerjang badai salju, seakan tak peduli seberapa bahayanya keadaannya.

**# # #**

"**Yuki, kau tidak apa?"**

"**Iya, tuan. Aku tidak apa. Mari lanjutkan perjalanan."**

"**Benarkah? Aku ragu kalau kau tidak apa dalam badai salju seperti ini. Kalau kau tidak kuat lagi, kita istirahat saja."**

"**Tidak apa, tuan. Aku akan selalu bersama tuan."**

**Aku akan selalu bersama tuan, orang yang kucintai. Meski badai salju berusaha memisahkan kami, tapi aku akan tetap setia.**

"**Tu-tuan, jangan tinggalkan saya!"**

"**Wanita tidak berguna! Kau ini hanya memperlambat waktu saja! Biar saja kau mati di sini, tertimbun salju hingga tubuhmu membeku!"**

Yuki menangis. Youkai itu berdiri sendiri di tengah badai salju yang menderanya. Memori masa lalunya kembali terputar, membuat hatinya sakit. "Kenapa? Kenapa gadis itu mempercayai Ichigo... tidakkah ia berfikir kalau suatu saat Ichigo akan meninggalkannya?" ucapnya lirih berbicara tentang Rukia.

Sepasang tangan besar tiba-tiba melingkar di pinggang Yuki dari belakang. Tubuh mungilnya ditarik mendekat ke tubuh si pemilik tangan tersebut. Yuki tersentak kaget melihat seseorang yang memeluknya. "Kau..."

"Bodoh. Kau tidak perlu membunuh dirimu di tengah badai ini. Kami tidak akan menyakitimu. Kembalilah, Yuki..."

**# # #**

Badai salju masih berjalan seperti biasanya. Tak ada satupun orang yang akan berani keluar dalam keadaan seperti itu. Tapi tidak untuk sepasang insan yang satu ini. Yuki dan serang pemuda yang saat ini tengah menggendongnya di punggung, membawanya kembali ke villa, yaitu Kokuto. Memang aneh jika Kokuto membawa kembali Yuki ke villanya. Memang, apa alasannya ia sampai mempertaruhkan nyawanya pada badai demi Yuki?

"Kokuto-san, kenapa kau membawaku kembali?" tanya Yuki sesopan mungkin agar tidak membuat Kokuto marah atau apapun yang menyakiti hatinya. Kokuto tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

Dengan muka merahnya, Kokuto menjawab, "Karena... aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu." bola mata emerald Yuki membulat. Ia tak percaya dengan pernyataan pemuda berambut putih yang menggendongnya. Yuki mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di samping kepala Kokuto dengan dagu yang disandarkannya di pundak Kokuto.

"Kokuto-san... bercanda kan?" ucapnya memastikan. Kokuto malah memasang ekspresi cemberutnya.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Yuki-onna. Pertama aku melihatmu, aku benar-benar terpesona dengan kecantikanmu. Jantungku berdetak cepat melihatmu tersenyum. Dan pertama melihatmu saja, aku sudah bisa menebak kalau kau adalah dewi salju yang turun ke bumi. Ah, bukan... kau adalah youkai. Andai saja kau tidak mengalami masa lalu yang menyakitkan, wajah cantikmu pasti akan seputih dan secantik hatimu. Aku... turut menyesal dengan kegagalan percintaanmu itu, tapi jika kau mau menerimaku, aku tidak akan pernah menghianatimu. Janji." kalimat panjang yang dikatakan Kokuto seperti dorongan semangat untuk Yuki. Ia bisa merasakannya, kehangatan hati Kokuto yang benar tulus menyukainya. Kehangatan itu membawa kepercayaan untuknya. Yuki tersenyum. Sepasang tangannya melingkar di leher Kokuto, memeluknya dengan lembut. "Terima kasih." bisiknya dengan isakan tangis.

Badai salju perlahan reda. Ajaib, hanya dengan beberapa menit, badai salju kembali menjadi bola-bola salju putih yang indah turun dari langit. Kokuto menghentikan langkah perjalanannya menuju villa. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas. "Wah. Indah ya. Apa kau yang melakukan semua ini, Yuki?" Kokuto menoleh pada Yuki yang masih berada dalam gendongan punggungnya. Tapi tidak ada Yuki. Yang ada hanya salju seperti pasir yang berhembus seakan terbawa angin. Tersirat rasa kecewa dalam diri Kokuto. Gadis yang disukainya menghilang tiba-tiba. Apakah ini resiko jika ia mencintai youkai? Tidak akan bisa bersatu, meski rasa sayangnya begitu besar pada Yuki-onna.

**# # #**

"Ah, Kokuto! Bagaimana dengan Yuki?" tanya Kaien yang menyambut kedatangan Kokuto. Kokuto menggeleng lemah. "Dia menghilang."

Ishida menghampiri Kokuto. Pemuda berkacamata itu tahu bahwa teman baiknya menyukai Yuki. Tangannya menepuk bahu Kokuto, memberikan semangat padanya. "Kau hebat, Kokuto. Kau bisa meluluhkan hati Yuki. Yuki menerima perasaanmu. Tahu tidak? Yuki-onna akan mencair ketika merasakan kehangatan hati pemuda yang mencintainya. Dan itu semua menggambarkan perasaannya yang juga menyukaimu. Meski kalian tidak bisa bersama, perasaanmu tidak sia-sia. Bersemangatlah, Kokuto!"

Kokuto terdiam mendengar penjelasan Ishida. Wajahnya merona merah karena ternyata perasaannya pada Yuki terbalaskan. Yah, Yuki menyukainya. Tidak disangkanya, meski ia akhirnya tidak bisa bersama Yuki, tapi gadis yang dicintainya membalas perasaannya. Senang sekali hatinya mengetahuinya.

**# # #**

Sementara keadaan Ichigo...

"Ah..." Ichigo menggumam ketika ia telah sadar dari pingsannya. Pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah khawatir Rukia. Sungguh manis. Dengan hati-hati, Ichigo membangunkan tubuhnya dari ranjang. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang masih sakit.

"Ichigo, jangan memaksakan dirimu kalau kau masih sakit!" kata Rukia khawatir. Ichigo tersenyum dengan paksaan agar Rukia tidak perlu khawatir lagi padanya. "Tidak apa. Emmm... yang tadi itu siapa? Gadis berambut putih..."

Rukia terkejut. Jadi, Ichigo yang kesadarannya telah kembali tidak ingat apa-apa tentang Yuki? Syukurlah, Rukia bersyukur dengan semua itu. Rukia langsung menghambur ke pelukan Ichigo dengan perasaan bahagia. "Lupakan semuanya! Yang penting kau telah pulih, Ichigo!" katanya girang. Ichigo ikut tersenyum melihat tingkah seperti anak kecil Rukia. Pemuda rambut oranye itu mengelus lembut rambut hitam Rukia. Tapi, tunggu! Ada satu permasalahan yang hampir dilupakannya! Ichigo mendorong pelan tubuh Rukia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya agar gadis di hadapannya dapat memandang wajahnya.

"Yang tadi itu... apa kau benar-benar ciuman dengan Kokuto?" tanya Ichigo gugup. Jantung Rukia hampir berhenti mendengarnya. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jujur atau bohong?

"Umm... sekali saja berciuman dengan lelaki lain tidak apa kan, Ichigo?" balas Rukia dengan rona merah di wajahnya. Ichigo shock. Dirinya seakan tersambar petir karena kata-kata Rukia. Jadi... yang tadi itu... Kokuto dan Rukia benar-benar ciuman?

"KOKUTOOOOOOO!" Ichigo berteriak seperti singa mengamuk sambil membawa-bawa gunting. Dia berniat merobek mulut, membunuh Kokuto seperti cara pembunuhan Kuchisake-onna. Sedangkan Rukia berusaha menahannya dengan cara memeluk Ichigo.

"Ichigo, hentikan! Cuma bersentuhan bibir saja kok, itupun terpaksa demi mengembalikan ingatanmu!"

**# # #**

Sementara grup kuartet sedang bergosip di kamar Renji.

"Hey, Kokuto, bagaimana rasa bibir Rukia?" tanya Kaien dengan muka mesum.

"Yah begitulah. Tipis dan lembut!" jawab Kokuto dengan wajah mesum juga.

"Aku harap Ichigo hilang ingatan lagi agar aku bisa merasakan bibir Rukia juga!" timbrung Renji.

"Kita hantamkan saja kepala Ichigo ke tembok agar amnesia!" tambah Ishida. Keempat pelajar itu saling berpandangan kemudian tertawa. Dasar kurang ajar nih!

**TBC**

Hoaaaaa~! Maaf atas keterlambatan saia apdet! Bener-bener, bulan puasa malah sibuk nih! Sekali lagi maaf klo ceritanya makin ancur! Di sini saia bingung mau gemana, jadi idenya uancur kaya gini ==

Maaf ya gak bisa bales repiu, tapi thanks buat;

**Nenk Rukiakate**

**Gaemdictator SparKyu**

**Miko Kazuma**

**Hza Shiraifu**

**Mitsuki Ota**

**Zanpaku-nee**

**Jeimeow**

**Black Sun15**

**Curio Cherry**

**Violet-Yukko**

**Yuki Shirosaki**

**D3rin**

**Unknown**

**Sora Yasu9a 2230612**

**Nyasararu**

**Pyon**

**Luna 'Ruru' Kuchiki**

**Wu**

**Nakamura Chiaki**

**No Name**

Thanks buat semuanya! Next chap, saia bakal apdet cepet buat mengganti keterlambatan saia di chapter ini! _! Mohon Repiunya agar saia semangat ngetik chap selanjutnya! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Perkenalkan, semua! Aku Shiba Kaien, masih ingat denganku kan? Tentu saja pasti kalian ingat lelaki setampan aku. Aku tidak narsis, tapi cuma kelebihan percaya diri. Yah, terserahlah kalian mau komentar apa, yang jelas malam ini aku sedang dalam keadaan bahagia lahir-batin! Akhirnya, sekian lama aku mencari game incaranku, akhirnya aku mendapatkannya! Game yang butuh kesabaran super, memacu adrenalin dan harus memutar otak. Apalagi kalau bukan... Harvest Moon! Hahaha! Aku suka game beternak ini! Rasanya saat memainkan game ini, aku jadi seorang pekerja keras yang memiliki banyak sapi, ayam, dan lainnya. Aku serasa kaya! Ngomong-ngomong, malam ini bulan purnama, sinar bulannya sangat terang dengan awan hitam setengah menutupinya. Padahal ini belum terlalu malam, masih sekitar jam 8 malam, tapi... Kenapa suasananya membuatku sedikit merinding?

Kukayuh sepeda pixy-ku tersayang yang kugunakan untuk membeli kaset game harvest moon. Jalanan sepi, yang terdengar hanya suara jangkrik bersahutan. Perjalanan ke rumah, aku harus melewati sebuah jembatan dan di tempat kejadian tersebut, ada... keganjilan kutemukan.

"Nina bobo... Oh, nina bobo..."

Suara nyanyian seorang wanita sukses membuatku berhenti mengayuh. Aku menelan ludah saat mataku tertuju pada sosok wanita berambut panjang, berkulit pucat, memakai gaun putih dengan bercak darah di sekitar perut berdiri di pinggir jembatan.

Dia tidak sendiri, wanita itu menggendong seorang bayi mungil yang terlelap dalam timangannya.

Shiba Kaien, tenang. Tenang. Ini memang menyeramkan, tapi kau sudah bertemu dengan youkai yang lebih menyeramkan dan berbahaya bukan? Contohnya Kuchisake-onna. Yah, wanita bermulut sobek itu. Jika wanita berambut panjang ini memang sejenis youkai atau yuurei, tetaplah tenang. Toh sepertinya dia tidak berbahaya. Buktinya, aku melewatinya dengan acuh tanpa berusaha melihatnya dan ia tak melakukan apa-apa padaku. Imanku kuat dan aku tidak akan di ganggunya. Benar saja! Ia tak menghalangi jalanku. Sampai aku mengayuh sepedaku hingga sampai di rumah, sosok wanita itu tak nampak lagi. Sekarang, saatnya aku melupakan pengalaman mengerikan tadi!

Kumasukkan sepedaku sesegera mungkin ke dalam rumah. Seperti serigala lapar, aku langsung berlari ke arah playstationku dan menyalakannya untuk memainkan game baruku.

"Yeah! Saatnya santai!"

Aku terlalu asyik berkutat dengan gameku hingga melupakan jendela yang harusnya kututup karena sudah malam, kubiarkan terbuka.

Ekor mataku melirik sekilas ke jendela ruang tamu berletak tak jauh dari tempatku bermain game, memastikan keadaan baik-baik saja, tidak ada pencuri yang masuk dari sana. Asal kalian tahu, rumahku pernah kemalingan dan koleksi gameku di rampok! Pasti maling itu merampok gameku untuk diberikan pada anaknya, ckck.

"Nina bobo... Oh, nina bobo..."

... Lagu itu lagi... Siapa yang nada dering hapenya lagu nina bobo? Ayo ngaku! Ah, tunggu, Kaien. Jangan lari dari kenyataan. Jangan coba-coba menyangkal kalau suara nyanyian itu berasal dari jendela dan...

"Kalau tidak bobo, di gigit nyamuk..."

Wanita bergaun penuh bercak darah yang beberapa jam baru kulihat, kini berdiri gagah di luar jendelaku. Menatapku dengan mata putihnya dan tangis darah membasahi pipinya seraya sang bayi dalam gendongannya menangis. Seulas seringaiannya mampu melayangkan kesadaranku dan aku tentu saja pingsan di tempat...

**Disclaimer : : Tite Kubo**

**Genre : : (pokoknya gado-gado ==a)**

**Rate : : T**

**Warning : : AU, OOC, Typo, Gaje, Abal, dll~**

**Ghost Haunt**

**Chapter 4 : : Ubume**

"Kaien, kau... Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo heran melihat penampilan baru salah satu sahabatnya. Kaien yang setiap harinya membawa PSP ke sekolah, sekarang membawa barang baru di tangannya. Tasbih dan kertas bertuliskan mantra-mantra pengusir roh. Tak cuma Ichigo yang keheranan, yang Rukia, Renji, Kokuto dan Ishida pun juga menggerumuninya. Si pemuda berambut hitam penggemar game itu menunjukkan sikap anehnya.

Selama jam pelajaran berlangsung, Ichigo mendapati Kaien terus menggumamkan doa, jam istirahat pertama Kaien yang biasanya ikut ke kantin dengan gerombolannya, memilih menyendiri dan berasalan tidak lapar. Jelas yang kedua ini ganjal! Sangat aneh! Pasalnya, Kaien itu monster rakus yang selalu minta bagian makanan masing-masing anak, tapi sekarang? Dia terlihat seperti menderita busung lapar atau gizi buruk.

"Kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa bercerita pada kami, Kaien." Rukia menawarkan diri untuk menjadi ajang curhat. Kaien menyerah. Memendam rasa takutnya sendirian akan semakin membuatnya tak tenang. Pemuda bermarga Shiba itu memulai pembicaraan serius, ini pemandangan yang jarang terlihat karena bukankah Kaien yang kita kenal selalu humoris? Tapi tidak untuk sekarang ini.

"Sudah seminggu ini aku di ikuti oleh sosok wanita berbaju putih dengan bercak darah di bagian perutnya dengan membawa seorang bayi," cerita Kaien dan Ichigo dkk pun serius mendengarkannya. Wajah mereka saat mendengarkan cerita semacam ini jauh lebih serius daripada saat mendengarkan pelajaran. Inilah pelajar jaman sekarang.

"Mungkin wanita itu baru saja pergi ke KFC lalu bajunya terkena saos tomat, Kaien!"

"Jangan berusaha menghiburku dengan humor garingmu, Renji," benar-benar deh. Sempat-sempatnya Renji melawak di tengah pembicaraan serius. Saat Kaien akan kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya, kali ini Kokuto yang menyahut, "Mungkin itu yuurei bernama Ubume."

Yang lain langsung menoleh dan memasang wajah penuh tanya, "Ubume?"

Bagian penjelasannya diberikan ke Ishida. Si ketua kelas menaikkan kacamatanya sebelum memulai khotbahnya. Kebiasaan.

"Ubume adalah arwah penasaran wanita yang mati dalam keadaan mengandung. Ubume juga disebut perempuan hamil yang sudah meninggal namun melahirkan di dalam kuburnya. Ubume digambarkan memiliki sosok berupa seorang wanita berwajah pucat, berambut panjang, berbaju putih dengan bercak darah di sekitar perut atau kemaluannya. Biasanya, Ubume datang untuk mengasuh anaknya yang masih hidup. Si anak yang masih kecil tentu masih tidak mengerti kalau mereka di asuh oleh sesosok arwah,"

Semua terdiam. Sedikit tersirat rasa ngeri membayangkan wanita melahirkan dalam kubur dan bergentayangan sambil membawa bayi. Termasuk Kaien. Kaien semakin gemetar karena bayang-bayang yuurei itu selalu muncul dalam kehidupannya. Pojok kamar, ia pasti selalu mendapati arwah itu berdiri di pojokan kamarnya sambil menyanyikan lagu Nina Bobo. Pernah pula saat Kaien hendak mengambil jam wekernya di bawah ranjang, Ubume muncul dari kolong ranjangnya. Serem!

Tiba-tiba saja Kaien menggebrak mejanya lalu menatap Ishida dan Kokuto dengan mata menyiratkan ketakutan luar biasa.

"Bagaimana caranya mengusir yuurei itu? Aku sudah tidak kuat terus di ikutinya! Kumohon, beritahu caranya, Ishida, Kokuto!" nada Kaien terdengar panik. Ichigo, Rukia dan Renji masih memilih diam tak mengambil tindakan. Sementara Kokuto dan Ishida saling berpandangan, bingung harus menjawab bagaimana.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu cara mengusirnya. Tapi menurut mitos yang kudengar, jika Ubume mengikuti seorang manusia, berarti Ubume meminta tolong untuk mengasuh anaknya,"

SINGG...

Hening dadakan. Kaien bengong mendapat jawaban Kokuto.

**Minta tolong mengasuh anak. Minta tolong mengasuh anak. **

**Minta tolong mengasuh anak.**

Kalimat itu terus terngiang di otaknya dan sangat menusuk hati. Bagaimana mungkin tujuan Ubume mengikutinya karena ingin meminta tolong mengasuh anaknya? Kalau bisa protes, Kaien ingin bicara padanya kalau dia salah alamat jika ingin minta anaknya di asuh. Kaki Kaien terlalu lemah untuk berdiri hingga akhirnya ia jatuh terduduk ke lantai. Kaien vs kalimat 'Minta tolong asuh anakku', ternyata menang si kalimat! Kaien K.O!

"Ano, Kaien, jangan pasrah begitu. Bukankah masih ada cara lain untuk mengusir Ubume? Bagaimana kalau kau berinteraksi dengannya dan bicara bai-"

"Melihat wajahnya saja aku sudah tidak kuat. Mau pingsan rasanya..."

Heh, sepertinya kasus yuurei Ubume kali ini cukup menyulitkan para ghost buster gadungan ini. Bahkan kemampuan otak Ishida yang tinggi dari rata-rata dan selalu punya seribu ide mengusir roh, saat ini menghadapi jalan buntu. Ubume tidak bisa di usir paksa seperti saat mereka menghadapi Kuchisake-onna. Menghadapi Ubume haruslah dengan perasaan. Tapi... bagaimana caranya?

"Kuchiki-san!" seorang murid perempuan berlari ke tempat Rukia dengan tergesa-gesa. Murid bersurai merah dan berparas manis tengah mengatur napasnya yang sebelumnya tersengal setelah berlari.

"Ada apa, Riruka?"

Dokugamine Riruka, murid berkucir dua itu membungkukkan badannya dan membuat Rukia terkejut karena tingkah anehnya.

"Ma-maaf! Mohon ikut sertakan aku dalam olimpiade IPA!"

"Eh? Tentu saja! Senang rasanya kalau kau ikut berpartisipasi, Riruka! Dengan adanya kau, nama sekolah kita akan semakin baik!"

Riruka tersipu malu. Gadis pintar yang selalu meraih peringkat 3 di sekolah ini adalah seorang yatim piatu yang tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan. Riruka memiliki kepribadian baik, gadis ini selalu mempertahankan prestasinya agar membahagiakan orang tuanya di alam lain, karenanya ia selalu mengikuti perlombaan apapun jenisnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih ya, Kuchiki-san! Permisi semuanya!"

Pamit Riruka sebelum ia meninggalkan Rukia dan yang lain. Ichigo, Renji dan lainnya membalas salam Riruka. Gadis berkucir itu sudah berada jauh dari mereka, tapi sepasang mata Kaien masih memperhatikan Riruka.

"Rukia, dia itu... murid kelas mana?" tanya Kaien tanpa menoleh pada Rukia. Rukia tertegun. Tumben sekali Kaien menanyakan yang seperti ini.

"Dia dari kelas G. Kenapa, Kaien?"

"... Entahlah. Perasaanku jadi aneh..."

_**# # #**_

"Sampai matipun, Ibu akan selalu bersamamu. Dalam wujud bagaimanapun juga... Ibu akan selalu di sampingmu, Kaien..."

"Benarkah...?"

"Ya... Meski ibu menjadi yuurei sekalipun..."

Kats!

Terbangun dari mimpi buruknya, Kaien langsung membuka kelopak matanya lebar. Pemuda itu membangunkan tubuhnya yang berkeringat lalu memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit pusing. Mimpi aneh. Baru kali ini Kaien sampai memimpikan ibunya yang sudah meninggal.

Ia mengacak rambutnya sendiri, mencoba melupakan mimpi anehnya. Yah, sejak Kaien di ikuti si yuurei bernama Ubume, banyak mimpi-mimpi aneh dalam tidurnya. Termasuk mimpi tentang sang Ibu barusan. Kaien menarik selimut yang membungkus setengah tubuhnya. Ketika mata hitamnya sekilas melirik ke bawah lantai sebelah ranjang, terlihat sepasang kaki pucat tak menapak lantai kamarnya.

Muncul lagi. Aku tidak mau lihat! Aku tidak mau lihat!

Kaien tahu Ubume lagi-lagi mendatanginya dan kini berdiri tepat di samping ranjangnya. Peluh semakin membanjiri tubuh Kaien, tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, tidak ingin melihat wajah mengerikan tersebut. Kaien takkan setakut ini jika ia sendirian. Tapi keadaannya? Ia tinggal di rumah kediaman Shiba selama seminggu ini tanpa keluarga. Adik dan ayahnya sedang pergi ke luar kota, dan tak ada yang menemaninya di rumah. Tapi, sekarang... Ada makhluk dunia lain menemaninya. Bukan untuk mengenyahkan rasa kesepian, tapi mengundang rasa takut.

"Hey..." panggil Ubume, terdengar pula suara bayi menangis.

Mata Kaien tiba-tiba terbuka lebar. Ia menutupi kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan. Hawa gaib semakin menyelimutinya, membuatnya semakin gila akan semua ini.

"AAAAAAARRGHH!"

_**# # #**_

"Kalian... Kaien juga memanggil kalian?" Ichigo terlihat kaget dengan kehadiran Kokuto, Renji dan Ishida yang baru saja datang di tempat yang sama. Keadaan mereka masing-masing nampak lelah karena berangkat menuju ke rumah Kaien tidak menggunakan apa-apa alias lari. Yah, jujur saja, mereka tidak punya kendaraan.

"Kau juga di telepon Kaien untuk datang ke rumahnya, Ichigo?" tanya Renji masih tersengal-sengal. Ichigo mengangguk.

"Ya. Dalam telepon tadi, dia menyuruhku datang ke sini. Suaranya... Terdengar seperti orang ketakutan," balas Ichigo cemas akan keadaan sahabatnya.

"Ayo kita segera masuk dan tanyakan apa yang terjadi padanya," ajak Kokuto kemudian berjalan maju dan mengetuk pintu rumah Kaien.

Tiga ketukan, tapi tidak kunjung terbuka pintu rumah itu.

"Masa Kaien tidak ada di rumah?"

"Jangan-jangan dia tertidur?"

"Mungkin sedang makan?"

"ASSALAMUALAIKUM!"

Ichigo, Ishida dan Kokuto langsung menjitak Renji yang berteriak tanpa nada sopan santun.

Sekian menit mereka menunggu, bahkan sampai gerak-gerik mereka mengundang kecurigaan tetangga mengira keempat lelaki berambut pelangi ini sebagai maling karena Ishida menggunakan kawat untuk membuka pintu rumah Kaien yang terkunci, akhirnya muncul juga pemilik rumah.

Belum melihat yuurei, tapi Ichigo dan yang lain sekarang sudah merasakan kekagetan. Bukan karena Ubume yang membukakan pintu, tapi Kaien. Sahabat baik mereka berwajah tak bersemangat bersama seorang bayi dalam gendongannya. Lagi, keempat kawan Kaien memelototkan apa yang dibawa Kaien. Bayi. Ichigo sampai menekan pipi sang bayi dengan telunjuknya sampai bayi itu menangis. Berarti itu... ASLI!

"KAIEN! KAU LAKI-LAKI KURANG AJAR! INGAT STATUS! KITA BELUM LULUS SEKOLAH, TAPI KENAPA KAU SUDAH MENGGENDONG ANAK! MASA DEPANMU SURAM!" teriak Ichigo dan yang lain bersamaan, masih tak percaya dengan sesuatu yang di gendong Kaien. Sama dengan keempat sahabatnya, Kaien membalas tuduhan mereka dengan teriakan.

"INI BUKAN ANAKKU, TAPI ANAK UBUME!"

"EKH? KAU MENGHAMILI UBUME!"

"TELINGA KALIAN HABIS KENA SEMUT TOMCAT ATAU APA SIH!"

_**# # #**_

"Maaf ya menyusahkan Kaien-sama. Aku lelah terus menggendongnya terus."

"Ahahaha, tidak apa, Ubume-san..." balas Kaien dengan senyum terpaksa. Sementara itu, Ichigo and The Genk memandangi kedua pasangan di hadapan mereka dengan tatapan seolah melihat benda unik.

Ubume yang di sebut yuurei mengerikan itu kini duduk di ranjang Kaien dengan kepalanya terbenam kresek.

"A-ano, Ubume-san, mereka ini teman-temanku!" Kaien memperkenalkan Ichigo dan yang lain pada yuurei muda itu. Ubume berdiri dari tempatnya lalu membungkukkan badannya. Tapi karena ia tak bisa melihat gara-gara ada kresek, ia malah membungkuk ke boneka monyet Kaien.

"Salam kenal, aku yuurei Ubume."

SOPAN BANGET? TAPI SALAH ARAH CUY!

Ini di luar dugaan. Ternyata Ubume yang selama ini di takuti Kaien tidak seburuk yang ia kira. Yah, meski sosoknya menakutkan. Rasa takut Kaien hilang karena arwah ibu itu berusaha keras berinteraksi secara lembut dengan manusia. Kaien tadi berteriak ketakutan, tapi tak lama kemudian rasa takut itu mereda karena Ubume mengutarakan niat baiknya.

Walau Kaien tak melihat wajahnya. Ubume hanya meminta tolong untuk mencarikan orang yang mau mengasuh anaknya, jika ia berhasil menemukan orang yang dapat mengasuh buah hatinya, ia dapat pergi ke alamnya dengan tenang.

Dan korbannya adalah Kaien. Kenapa Kaien yang di pilih? Karena Kaien memiliki kekuatan supranatural yang membuatnya dapat melihat sosok yuurei itu, terlebih lagi Kaien tidak seperti orang-orang kebanyakan yang akan langsung lari terbirit-birit begitu melihat Ubume.

"Aku dikubur hidup-hidup oleh suamiku sendiri dalam keadaan hamil tua..."

"A-apa?"

Ubume memulai cerita masa lalunya yang harus menjadikannya sesosok yuurei bergentayangan.

"Sebenarnya... Aku sudah hamil sebelum menikah. Kekasihku yang merupakan suamiku adalah seorang preman atau yakuza. Dia laki-laki kejam yang seenaknya saja menghajar siapapun orang yang tak ia sukai. Bahkan, aku hamil bukan karena kami saling mencintai, tapi karena aku di perkosa olehnya!"

Ubume menangis, Kaien dkk pun ketakutan. Siapa yang tidak takut melihat ada yang menangis tapi bukan air mata, melainkan darah? Ingin rasanya Ichigo menyuruh Ubume kembali memakai kreseknya. Ia terlihat lebih cantik menggunakan kresek.

"Dia memperkosaku lalu kami diam-diam menikah tanpa diketahui orang tua masing-masing. Kami... kawin lari. Tapi, suatu saat, aku memergokinya bersama wanita lain. Suamiku dan wanita sialan itu bercumbu mesra di depanku. Jelas-jelas suamiku sudah tahu aku melihatnya, tapi ia berpura-pura tak menyadari keberadaanku hingga akhirnya aku menjambak rambut wanita jalang yang bersamanya, menampar pipinya, lalu memukul tubuhnya sekuat mungkin sampai aku masih ingat suara kesakitannya yang merdu itu. Aku... Ingin melakukannya lagi!"

Ubume ini tomboy atau psikopat ya? Pertanyaan itulah yang terlintas di pikiran para pendengar laki-laki.

"Tapi... Suamiku lebih memilih dia. Suamiku tak peduli padaku yang merintih kesakitan akibat perlakuan kasarnya. Aku tidak apa merasakan penyiksaan ini, tapi... aku tidak ingin bayiku sampai ikut merasakan penyiksaan yang dilakukan ayah kandungnya. Penyiksaan terakhir yang kurasakan adalah ketika ia memukulkan vas bunga ke kepalaku hingga pingsan..."

Kaien tampak tak percaya dengan cerita keji yang di dengarnya. Seorang suami melakukan hal sekasar itu pada isterinya adalah dosa berat.

Kembali Ubume melanjutkan kisahnya,

"Ketika aku tersadar, aku sudah berada dalam peti yang mengekangku. Sekuat apapun aku memukul peti kayu untuk orang mati itu, tak menghasilkan apapun. Sekeras apapun aku berteriak, tak ada yang mendengarku. Tanah telah menimbunku dalam keadaan yang hampir melahirkan berada di peti mati itu. Kemudian, dua hari berlalu, di saat itulah aku harus melahirkan. Dalam ruang sempit itu, aku hanya bisa berjuang sendiri melahirkan anak yang kukandung. Berusaha melahirkannya dengan perut kelaparan, aliran keringat yang tak kunjung berhenti, perasaan kesepian dan takut jika aku tak mampu melakukannya. Hingga sampai akhirnya, anakku terlahir tanpa ada yang menggendongnya. Keadaanku yang terlalu lemah dan kurungan peti sempit tak memungkinkanku untuk menggendongnya bahkan melihat wajah manisnya setelah aku melahirkannya aku tak bisa. Peti itu terlalu sempit, aku tak bisa bergerak bebas. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya berbaring layak orang mati, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menenangkan anakku yang selalu menangis. Hanya menyanyikan Nina Bobo, itu yang kulakukan untuk menghiburnya walau tangisannya tak berhenti sampai aku mati dan menjadi Ubume..."

Selesai sudah kisah suram Ubume. Kaien dan lain masih berdiam diri merenungi pengorbanan seorang Ibu ini yang begitu mati-matian mempertahankan darah dagingnya.

"Aku mohon... Aku tidak butuh apapun pada kalian, aku cuma ingin anakku bisa terawat baik oleh manusia... Aku mohon pada kalian..."

Kaien iba. Ia tak tega melihat wajah bayi Ubume dalam gendongannya itu begitu damai, lucu namun mendapatkan ayah kurang ajar. Pemuda berambut hitam itu memeluk bayi mungil Ubume ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Yeah. Sesuai dengan permohonanmu, aku akan mencarikan orang yang bersedia merawat bayi ini, Ubume-san..."

Tangis Ubume mereda mendengar keputusan Kaien. Begitu juga dengan Ichigo dan yang lain setuju akan jawaban sahabat mereka itu.

"Terima kasih! Terima kasih banyak, manusia! Aku... Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana membalas kebaikan kalian. Tapi, kalian tidak perlu repot-repot mencari orang yang bersedia merawat bayiku. Tolong, titipkan bayiku pada teman sekolah kalian bermarga Dokugamine..."

Mendadak semua terdiam. Dokugamine? Sepertinya nama itu familiar di telinga mereka. Tapi sayang, kapasitas otak mereka tidak mencukupi untuk mengingat hal tidak penting selain bokep (mungkin). Terkecuali si kacamata!

"Jangan-jangan yang kau maksud... Dokugamine... Riruka? Anak penghuni panti asuhan?"

_**# # #**_

Pukul 10 malam harusnya merupakan jam tidur, namun Riruka malah di bangunkan oleh panggilan telepon dari Rukia yang memintanya untuk keluar sebentar dari panti. Keluar dengan menggunakan piyama, Riruka mendapati Rukia bersama sahabat-sahabat lelakinya serentak menemuinya.

"Uhm... Kalian semua, ada perlu apa malam-malam begini?" gumam Riruka setengah mengantuk. Ichigo dan yang lain menyinggungkan senyum miris tidak enak hati karena mengganggu acara tidur gadis itu.

"Boleh kami minta tolong padamu?" tanya Rukia lembut. Riruka mengerjapkan matanya.

Gadis bermata indah dan manis itu tersentak kaget melihat Ichigo maju ke arahnya sambil menggendong seorang bayi. Riruka pucat.

"J-jangan-jangan Kuchiki-san mau menitipkan bayi Kuchiki-san dengan Kurosaki ke panti ini!" tuduh Riruka.

Langsung saja Ichigo dan Rukia menampiknya, "BUKAN!"

Kaien angkat bicara dalam masalah ini. Ia yang ditugaskan Ubume, dan dia jugalah yang harus menyelesaikan semua ini. "Aku minta tolong dengan sangat, Dokugamine. Rawatlah anak dari kakakmu yang telah meninggal ini..."

"A-apa maksud kalian? Tunggu, aku tidak menger-"

"Dulu kau punya seorang kakak yang meninggalkan keluarga demi kekasihnya kan? Lama tak terdengar kabar tentangnya, kakakmu ternyata sudah lama meninggal."

Inilah alasan mengapa Ubume menyuruh Kaien menitipkan bayinya pada Riruka. Karena kenyataannya Riruka adalah adik dari si arwah Ubume. Awalnya gadis berambut merah itu bersikeras menyangkal ucapan Kaien, tak percaya dengan cerita kematian kakaknya yang tak kembali ke keluarganya sampai dewa kematian merengut nyawa kedua orang tua mereka.

"Kakakmu mati setelah melahirkan anaknya di dalam kubur. Ia menjadi yuurei Ubume bergentayangan demi mencari orang yang bersedia merawat anaknya. Ia... Tak punya muka untuk menemuimu dalam wujud sesosok yuurei. Ia malu menemuimu dengan kebodohan dan penyesalan yang dilakukannya semasa hidup, meninggalkan keluarga demi kekasihnya itu. Sekarang..."

Kaien tersenyum lalu memindahkan bayi Ubume ke gendongan Riruka.

"Kakakmu sekarang ada di sampingmu dan memohon dengan sangat padamu agar merawat anaknya..."

Angin malam berhembus menebarkan dedaunan gugur dari pohonnya. Rasa dingin angin malam menusuk kulit tak di pedulikan oleh mereka yang tengah berdiri di depan sebuah panti asuhan. Riruka masih diam memperhatikan bayi kecil dalam gendongannya. Bayi itu tersenyum lucu padanya.

Tanpa sadar, air mata Riruka menetes. Ia memeluk bayi tersebut erat.

"Terima kasih... Kalian benar, bayi ini mirip dengan kakakku..."

Semuanya tersenyum melihat pemandangan kakak-adik yang terpisah itu. Begitu pula dengan Ubume yang tak bisa Riruka lihat. Ubume menangis terharu sang adik memaafkan dosanya.

"Yosh! Aku sudah melakukan tugasku, Ubume-san! Sekarang... Kembalilah ke alammu. Damailah di alam kubur..." ujar Kaien pada Ubume yang masih berada di samping Riruka.

Ubume tersenyum. Ia mengangguk lalu perlahan hilang bersama hembusan angin melayangkan serpihan bayangannya. Namun sebelum ia menghilang, satu kalimat yang diucapkannya untuk semuanya. "Terima kasih..."

Kaien mengusap hidungnya. Benar apa yang siang tadi ia rasakan. Wajah Riruka dan Ubume samar-samar terlihat mirip. Pasti tentunya ada sesuatu di antara mereka berdua. Dan ternyata, hubungan mereka adalah kakak-adik...

_**# # #**_

"Seorang ibu itu hebat juga ya. Walau dalam keadaan matipun, ia tetap melindungi anaknya. Tapi sayang, kenapa ada suami setega suami Ubume yang menyiksa isterinya yang sedang mengandung ya... Dia tidak tahu mengandung dan melahirkan seorang anak butuh pengorbanan besar,"

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, keenam sekawan itu masih berkomentar tentang Ubume. Mungkin youkai kali ini adalah youkai yang tak akan bisa dilupakan Kaien. Senang rasanya ia bisa membantu arwah ibu itu, hatinya lega. Perasaan ini... Sama hangatnya ketika ia masih kecil dan menciptakan kebahagian tak ternilai harganya bersama Ibu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalau suatu saat tiba waktunya kau melahirkan anak kita, berjuanglah sekuat tenaga, Rukia. Aku... Tidak ingin kisah hidupku berakhir menyedihkan," entah ini sadar atau tidak, tapi Ichigo mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh di telinga Rukia. Wajah Rukia memerah dalam sekejap dan ia menoleh pada kekasih berambut jeruk itu.

"A-apa maksudmu dengan melahirkan anak kita?"

Pertanyaan Rukia bagai bumerang untuk Ichigo. Sekarang ganti dia yang wajahnya memerah. Tingkah kikuknya keluar karena perkataannya sendiri yang memancing Rukia bertanya seperti itu.

"Uhm... Yah, maksudku..."

Belum sempat Ichigo meneruskannya, ia terjingkat melihat wajah-wajah Kokuto, Renji, Ishida dan Kaien yang terkesan meledek.

"Lulus saja belum, tapi sudah mikir soal rumah tangga..."

"Dasar bokep..."

"Padahal topiknya yuurei, tapi kenapa yang rambutnya jeruk malah bicara soal rumah tangga..."

"Percaya dirinya tinggi juga sampai begitu yakin akan menikah dengan Rukia..."

Celotehan teman-teman Ichigo membuat kekesalan bos dari gerombolan ini meledak. Langsung di jitaknya satu persatu kepala anak buahnya.

"ARGHH! Diam kalian semua!"

Beginikah ending chapter kali ini? Tidak juga. Mari simak ke scene selanjutnya!

_**# # #**_

"... Dasar mereka ini. Malam-malam mengajakku keluar rumah. Tubuhku jadi terasa lengket... harus mandi lagi,"

Baru saja Rukia tiba di rumah, gadis berambut pendek itu langsung menuju kamarnya. Meletakkan tasnya ke meja lalu keluar dari kamarnya dengan barang bawaannya, perlengkapan mandi khususnya. Sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk berendam, gadis itu bersenandung riang.

Chappyku ada 6,  
>rupa-rupa warnanya,<br>merah-kuning-kelabu-hijau-putih dan biru,  
>di masak satu chappy,<br>Argh!  
>Hatiku sangat kacau,<br>chappyku tinggal 5,  
>kurawat baik-baik!<p>

... Itu lagu atau apa ya?

Rukia memasuki kamar mandi. Dinyalakannya lampunya. Ia berdiri di depan cermin kamar mandinya dan melepas pakaian atasnya. Tubuh putih Rukia masih belum terlihat seutuhnya karena... suara cekikikan memekikkan telinga tiba-tiba terdengar. Dan asal suara itu berada dalam kamar mandi Rukia. Bersamaan di saat suara itu muncul, terasa bau tak sedap memenuhi kamar mandi. Tubuh Rukia begidik hebat mencium bau mayat yang sangat menyengat. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Instingnya mengatakan jangan sekali-kali ia menoleh ke belakang, bahkan jangan sampai melirik. Tak peduli keadaannya yang setengah telanjang.

"Akai kami... Aoi kami...?"

Jantung Rukia seolah berhenti berdetak. Aliran darahnya seakan terhenti dan tubuhnya kaku seketika. Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sesosok youkai di belakangnya jelas Rukia tahu maksudnya. Youkai di belakangnya adalah youkai terkenal di Jepang sekaligus berbahaya...

"Akai kami... Aoi kami... Khekhekhe..."

Akamento. Bertemu youkai ini, artinya kau menghadapi ajalmu.

Dada Rukia terasa sesak. Ia terlalu takut untuk menengok youkai di belakangnya. Teriakan histerisnya pun menggema dari kediaman Kuchiki...

"NII-SAMAAAAAAAAAA!"

Tisu merah atau Tisu biru?

Merah artinya kau mati bersimbah darah.

Biru artinya kau mati kehabisan nafas.

Memilih yang lain? Kau masuk ke dunia Akamento.

**To Be Continued...**

Ah, lama sekale nggak apdet fic ini! Yah, rasanya makin membosankan yah? Youkai-nya nggak serem sech ya? Next chapter, kayanya makin lama humor bakal makin berkurang ato mungkin tergantung youkainya eto bisa dibkin lucu ato nggak, ngahaha~

Weslah, thanks buat yg repiu;

**Shana Nakazawa**

**Rokuna Aldebaran**

**Yuki Shirosaki**

**Curio Cherry**

**F. Fukushima**

**Nenk Rukiakate**

**Wu**

**D3rin**

**Zanpaku-nee**

**Maknae Kazuma**

**Samantha Lau**

**Luna Dragneel**

Bye~!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :: Tite Kubo**

**Genre :: Gado2 xD**

**Warning :: AU, OOC, Typo(s), gaje, abal, dll**

**Ghost Haunt**

**Chapter 5 :: Akamento**

.

.

"A-Akamento? Kau jangan bercanda! Tidak mungkin youkai se-berbahaya itu mendatangi Rukia! Kau jangan bercanda, Byakuya!"

"Ichigo, tenanglah!"

Saat ini, Ichigo dan teman-temannya tengah berada di kediaman Kuchiki. Hari ini Rukia tidak masuk sekolah dan itu mengundang rasa cemas di hati Ichigo. Perasaannya ketika melihat bangku Rukia yang kosong terasa menyesakkan. Baru kali ini Ichigo merasakan kekhawatiran luar biasa. Panggilan ataupun pesan pendek yang dikirimkan Ichigo tak mendapat balasan dari Rukia. Dan semuanya terjawab. Kokuto memberikan berita alasan Rukia absen hari ini. Kuchiki Rukia terjebak di dunia lain, itu kabar yang Ichigo dengar. Dalam sekejap, setelah mendengar kabar itu, kekasih Rukia bersurai oranye tersebut berlari menuju rumah Rukia di susul dengan Kokuto dan yang lain.

Berita Kokuto ternyata memang benar. Begitu sampai di rumah Rukia, meski Byakuya menghalangi Ichigo memasuki kamar Rukia, ia menerobos dan mendapati gadisnya terbaring di ranjang layaknya dia tertidur pulas namun... Kulitnya memucat pasi.

"Rukia kutemukan pingsan di kamar mandinya. Yang semakin menguatkanku ini ada hubungannya dengan Akamento adalah ini..."

Byakuya mengeluarkan barang bukti dari sakunya. Ichigo dan grup kuartet langsung mengerumuni Byakuya untuk melihat barang itu. Tisu merah dan biru.

Kedua benda tipis itu membuat mata semuanya terbelalak kaget. Dari melihat benda itu saja Ichigo akhirnya percaya dengan adanya youkai Akamento. Akamento adalah youkai bersosok manusia kerdil berambut panjang yang hampir menutupi wajahnya. Ia menampakkan dirinya di toilet ataupun kamar mandi. Akamento selalu menyeringai dan mengundang bau busuk khas aroma toilet. Dengan tangan berkuku panjang, ia menawarkan tisue merah dan tisu biru.

"Akai kami... Aoi kami...?" bertanya dengan suara sayup-sayup, ia menjerumuskan mangsanya lewat pertanyaan. Jika memilih tisue merah, kau akan mati di bacok hingga tubuhmu bersimbah darah. Jika memilih tisue biru, kau akan dicekik sampai mati hingga tubuhmu membiru. Jika kau tak memilih keduanya? Jiwamu akan terjebak di dalam dunianya dan kemungkinan tak bisa kembali ke ragamu. Itulah kenapa Akamento sangat di takuti oleh banyak orang. Dia youkai berbahaya.

Byakuya menarik kerah seragam Ichigo. Sekali tarikan, ia menarik paksa bocah remaja itu mendekat padanya untuk saling beradu pandang, mencoba memperingati Ichigo.

"Kau tahu kenapa Rukia bisa sampai menjadi target Akamento? Itu... KARENA KAU, KUROSAKI!"

Ichigo terhenyak. Pemuda itu tak tinggal diam mendapat perlakuan seperti barusan. Kenapa harus Ichigo yang di salahkan?

"Apa maksudmu, Byakuya? Jangan seenaknya saja kau..."

"Semenjak dekat denganmu, kekuatan supranatural Rukia semakin meningkat. Apa kalian semua tidak sadar? Kekuatan kalian mengundang para youkai untuk mencelakai kalian. Termasuk adikku..."

"Lalu apa masalahmu, Byakuya! Rukia si pemilik kekuatan supranatural saja tidak masalah dengan dirinya sendiri, kenapa kau malah repot? Kami bocah indigo yang bahagia!" sahut Renji membela Ichigo. Yang lain pun tak tinggal diam, mereka ikut menyerukan ketidak-senangan mereka pada Byakuya. Tapi Ichigo masih berdiam diri seperti terpukul oleh kata-kata Byakuya. Kokuto menyadari perubahan sahabatnya itu. Kokuto menepuk pundak Ichigo untuk menyadarkannya.

Ichigo menoleh setelah mendapat tepukan Kokuto. Ia tertegun melihat senyum ceria Kokuto. Sahabatnya berambut putih itu memberinya semangat, "Tenang saja. Tuan putri pasti bisa kita selamatkan. Akamento memang youkai berbahaya, tapi selama Rukia tidak menjawab salah satu warna yang di tawarkannya, dia masih selamat walau jiwanya terperangkap di dunia Akamento." hiburnya. Walau kata-kata Kokuto benar, Ichigo tetap merasa dirinya memang bersalah. Byakuya benar. Gara-gara dia, kekuatan supranatural teman-temannya tertarik keluar dan menimbulkan aura yang mengundang banyak youkai. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Rukia... Ini semua karenanya.

Kekuatan supranatural yang di dapatnya bermula dari sebuah 'tempat' yang membuat teman-temannya ikut mendapat kutukan layaknya kemampuan 'Indigo'.

"Aku... Akan berusaha menyelamatkan Rukia dari youkai sialan itu."

**# # #**

Jemari-jemarinya terus menari di atas keyboard komputer. Tak henti-hentinya ia mencari informasi yang dicarinya. Tulisan-tulisan terpampang di layar komputer membuat kedua matanya letih, mengundang rasa mengantuk. Namun semangatnya tak mudah patah demi seorang gadis Kuchiki.

"Bagaimana, Ishida?" seseorang meletakkan segelas kopi ke meja Ishida bekerja. Ichigo, pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya setelah melihat hasil pencarian Ishida lakukan dalam internet. Sayang hasilnya nihil. Tak banyak informasi tentang Akamento.

"Maaf, Ichigo. Aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Sudah banyak situs yang kubuka untuk mencari cara menyelamatkan jiwa orang yang memasuki dunia Akamento, tapi artikel tentang Akamento terlalu sedikit hingga aku tidak menemukan caranya. Di sini malah banyak penjelasan sejarah youkai yang mirip Akamento, tidak penting." mouse di geser dan nampaklah situs berisi Urban Legend Jepang yang memuat cerita-cerita tentang macam youkai. Salah satunya Akamento. Sejarah yang dijelaskan terlalu sedikit, tak tertulis pula bagaimana cara menyelamatkan diri dari youkai ini.

"Eh? Apa itu? Ba... Ku?" ujar Renji yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Ishida bersama lainnya.

"Baku? Oh, yang kau maksud ini? Baku adalah youkai pemakan mimpi buruk. Youkai ini adalah youkai baik. Dia akan datang untuk memakan mimpi buruk orang-orang yang memanggilnya dalam keadaan masih setengah sadar di alam mimpinya. Biasanya para orang tua menceritakan Baku kepada anak mereka jika nantinya mereka bermimpi buruk, mereka harus memanggil baku agar tidak terganggu lagi. Baku bersosok seperti hewan yunani. Berkepala singa, berbadan kuda, berkaki macan dan berekor sapi."

"Pemakan mimpi buruk? Wah! Youkai yang sangat menguntungkan. Kalau begitu, sebelum aku tidur, aku harus memanggilnya agar tidak bermimpi tentang jeleknya nilai ujianku!" timbrung Kaien.

Semua tertawa geli karenanya. Tapi satu orang tak merasakannya. Sepasang hazelnya mengamati gadis mungil terbaring di ranjang. Rukia, pasti saat ini dia tersiksa dan ketakutan di dunia lain, pikir Ichigo. Ichigo membulatkan matanya saat tiba-tiba saja keadaan Rukia menjadi aneh. Tangannya tanpa sebab mengeluarkan goresan lalu mengucurkan darah. Keadaan Rukia langsung membuat Ichigo mendekatinya dan berteriak panik.

"RUKIA! RUKIA! Kau kena-" ia mengguncangkan tubuh lemah Rukia mencoba membangunkannya, tapi sesuatu kembali terjadi. Pipi Rukia mendadak muncul goresan luka akibat benda tajam. Ichigo meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Tangannya bergetar ingin menyentuh luka di pipi lembut Rukia. Dan ketika telah tersampaikan, telapak tangannya ternoda oleh darah Kuchiki tersebut. Ini benar darah.

"A-apa yang terjadi padanya!"

Yang lain menjadi semakin khawatir akan keadaan Rukia. Ichigo tak menjawabnya. Melihat ini, suaranya seolah tertahan setiap melihat darah di telapak tangannya. Luka mengerikan tak membuat sang putri terbangun. Ia masih tertidur pulas, tak bergeming sedikitpun memberikan sinyal ia kesakitan karena lukanya.

Tolong... Tolong... Tolong aku, Ichigo...

Ichigo menggeram. Meski tak melihat apa yang terjadi secara langsung pada Rukia, tapi ia tahu, Rukia terus mengharap ia diselamatkan dari dunia Akamento yang keji. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kemudian berbalik menatap satu persatu teman-temannya. Sorot mata hazel itu menyiratkan emosi luar biasa.

"Rukia harus segera di selamatkan!"  
><strong><strong># # #<strong>**

Sehari terlewati. Matahari bersinar cerah seperti biasanya, burung-burung bernyanyi lewat kicauan merdu mereka. Pagi cerah ini adalah hari sangat tepat bagi para pelajar menikmati waktu sekolah. Tidak untuk salah satu anggota keluarga Kuchiki. Rukia, gadis itu tak kunjung sadar sejak kemarin. Byakuya menatap sendu adiknya di samping ranjang. Tangan lembutnya mengangkat tangan mungil kemudian di ciumnya penuh harap adik kesayangannya akan terbangun.

"Kau pasti selamat, Rukia. Kurosaki... Pasti akan membangunkanmu dari tidur panjang ini,"

Karena kejadian kemarin, Ichigo dan kawan-kawannya meminta ijin menginap di rumahnya demi menjaga dan mencari segala informasi tentang youkai Akamento. Awalnya Byakuya ragu, tapi paksaan dan kata-kata bocah SMA yang merupakan kekasih adiknya berhasil menyakinkannya.

"... Jika kau tidak kembali ke dunia ini, Kurosaki akan ikut bersamamu ke dunia Akamento..."

Seperti apa yang dikatakan Byakuya. Ichigo menjanjikan ia akan menyerahkan diri ke dunia Akamento, menemani sang adik dalam neraka...  
><strong># # #<strong>

"... -saki..."

Suara wanita memanggil Ichigo, namun tetap ia tak terbangun dari alam mimpinya.

"Kurosaki!"

"ARGH!"

Pemuda bermarga Kurosaki tersebut langsung terbangun begitu suara wanita yang didengarnya menjadi lebih keras. Kesadarannya masih belum terkumpul seluruhnya. Pandangannya memburam. Tak terlalu jelas dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Namun warna rambut merah muda yang kontras langsung dapat dikenalinya.

"Ri... Ruka?"

Riruka tersenyum lega.

Ichigo memandang sekelilingnya. Terdapat banyak buku-buku di tempatnya berada, berjejer rapi dalam rak.

"Ini di..."

"Perpustakaan,"

Ichigo reflek menoleh ke asal suara yang menyahut. Kokuto, ia berjalan menghampiri Ichigo. Anak dari kepala sekolah itu menarik kursi di sebelah Ichigo kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

"Jadi... apa kau sudah menemukan cara membebaskan jiwa Rukia?"

Ichigo menggeleng lemah. Ia membalik-balik tiap halaman buku di mejanya tanpa maksud tertentu.

"Aku tidak bisa... di manapun tak ada caranya menyelamatkan Rukia,"

"Kau menyerah? Ada apa denganmu! Kau pasti bisa menyelamatkan Rukia!"

"... Mustahil. Seberapa keras usahaku dalam sehari ini, aku tidak bisa menemukan caranya. Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Ruki-"

BUGH!

Belum selesai pemuda itu bicara, satu pukulan mantap mendarat di pipinya hingga tubuhnya hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh dari kursi. Riruka membelalakkan matanya melihat apa yang dilakukan Kokuto pada Ichigo. Gadis itu segera mendekat pada Ichigo dan mengusap perlahan bekas pukulan yang Kokuto berikan selagi Ichigo mengeluh sakit. Bukannya minta maaf karena kehilangan kontrol, Kokuto malah tertawa lega setelah membuat luka pada pipi pria berambut oranye di sebelahnya. Meski mendapat pukulan, Ichigo tidak membalasnya. Diam dengan tatapan kosong. Belum puas dengan respon Ichigo, Kokuto berdiri dari tempatnya lalu menarik kerah seragam Ichigo dengan sekali tarikan. Perlakuan Kokuto membuat Ichigo merintih sesak.

"Haruskah aku memukulmu lagi agar kau sadar apa kesalahanmu?"

"... Sebenarnya apa maksudmu, Koku..."

"Meski kau belum menemukan jalan atau bahkan tak menemukan jalan keluar dari masalahmu, jangan pernah kau bicara bahwa kau tidak bisa menolong Rukia! Kata-kata mustahil yang kau ucapkan seperti pecundang saja! Kau lupa kalau kau pernah bersumpah akan selalu melindungi wanita yang kau cintai di depanku!" Ichigo lagi-lagi diam. Bibir tipisnya tak sedikitpun memberi celah untuk mengeluarkan jawaban. Dia layaknya boneka, menganggap orang yang mengajaknya bicara hanya angin lalu. Geraman kemarahan meluncur dari Kokuto. Tangannya mengepal untuk memberi Ichigo satu pukulan lagi sebagai pelampiasan emosinya, namun suara seorang lelaki dari kejauhan tempat mereka berteriak memanggil.

Ishida, Renji dan Kaien. Ketiga remaja tersebut berhasil menghentikan tindakan kasar Kokuto meski tanpa mereka sadari kedua teman mereka saat ini dalam lingkaran permusuhan. Kokuto berdecak kesal. Di lepaskannya cengkraman kuat pada kerah seragam Ichigo lalu berdiri bagai pemenang di hadapan Ichigo.

"Ingat. Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau mengatakan hal seperti barusan lagi."

Kokuto melangkah pergi menyusul teman-temannya dan meninggalkan Ichigo bersama Rukia di perpustakaan. Keheningan memenuhi ruangan yang kedua insan ini tempati. Tak ada salah satu dari mereka mencoba berbicara sepatah kata pun sampai akhirnya Riruka angkat bicara.

"Kurosaki, ano... Koku-"

Ucapan Riruka terhenti karena Ichigo tiba-tiba terkekeh pelan. Gadis bermata merah muda itu berkedip beberapa kali, tak mengerti apa yang Ichigo tertawakan.

"Ano, Kurosaki?"

"Ahaha... maaf, aku tampaknya membuatmu khawatir. Yang tadi itu tidak perlu kau anggap serius. Kekerasan. Itulah bagaimana cara Kokuto menyemangatiku,"

"Me-menyemangati? T-tapi masa dengan pukulan?"

Ichigo tersenyum. "Dia kan mantan yakuza,"  
><strong># # #<strong>

Ichigo terperangah melihat keadaan tempat yang 'di dekorasi' teman-temannya. Parahnya lagi, si pemilik tempat atau lebih tepatnya di sebut rumah mengetahui kegilaan yang di lakukan gerombolan aneh di kamar Kuchiki Rukia. Bunga-bunga untuk makam bertebaran di kamar Rukia, ada sesajen berupa buah-buahan juga deretan lilin yang belum berapi. Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ini semua untuk apa?" tanya Ichigo pada semuanya. Yang lain menunjukkan cengiran kuda, kecuali Kokuto. Nampaknya pertengkaran kecil di antara si rambut oranye dan putih masih terjadi.

"Ini semua untuk memanggil Baku!"

Ichigo terheran, "Baku? Youkai yang kita hadapi bukan Baku. Tapi Akamento, Ishida."

Lelaki berkacamata yang duduk di ranjang tempat Rukia berbaring mengacungkan telunjuknya sambil menggeleng. "Setelah kupikir-pikir, tidak ada salahnya kita meminta bantuan youkai untuk melawan youkai juga."

"Maksudmu?" Ichigo masih belum tanggap dengan rencana Ishida.

"Akamento menarik jiwa Rukia ke dalam dunianya, namun raganya masih tetap berada di dunia nyata ini seolah ia tertidur seperti biasa. Jiwa yang tak berada di raga bisa dikatakan sebagai mimpi. Lalu dunia Akamento adalah khayalan bagai dunia dalam mimpi. Tentunya mimpi buruk. Lalu, apa kau ingat dengan Baku? Baku adalah youkai pemakan mimpi buruk. Dia akan datang jika di panggil saat kau sedang bermimpi buruk. Kemudian rencanaku..." Ishida sengaja menjeda kalimatnya, menambah suasana tegang dan rasa penasaran Ichigo.

Sebelum melanjutkan rencananya, Ishida menarik napas panjang. "... Kau harus bertemu Akamento dan memasuki dunianya. Di dunia Akamento, temukan Rukia lalu segera panggil Baku untuk memakan dunia atau mimpi buruk yang di ciptakan Akamento. Tapi aku tidak menjamin rencana ini berjalan sukses, Ichigo." sambung Ishida serius.

Kalimat terakhir yang katakan Ishida mengundang sedikit rasa takut Ichigo. Untuk menelan ludah saja rasanya sulit. Bertemu dan memasuki dunia Akamento, apakah ia seberani itu melakukannya?

"Jelas tidak," cecar Kokuto. Yang lain langsung menoleh padanya. Termasuk Ichigo. Kekesalannya terpancing dengan sindiran itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Kokuto?" tanya Renji. Kokuto menyunggingkan senyum remeh.

"Maksudku... mungkin pangeran untuk Kuchiki Rukia tidak punya nyali besar menemui Akamento. Jadi... bagaimana kalau aku menawarkan diri untuk menjadi pangerannya kali ini?"

Senyum buaya. Ichigo makin emosi! Sisi lain dalam hati Kokuto menyeringai senang karena berhasil menjebak Ichigo. "Aku akan berusaha menyelamatkan Rukia. Tidak ada kata mustahil untukku. Oh, Byakuya, kalau boleh, aku minta imbalan menjadi kekasih Rukia jika aku berhasil menyelamatkan adikmu,"

Telinga, otak, perasaan Ichigo makin memanas mendengarnya. Byakuya menggelengkan kepalanya. Masalah laki-laki, ia paham betul apa yang terjadi di antara dua remaja ini. Pria bermata abu-abu itu mengikuti permainan Kokuto. Ia berpura-pura menyetujui tawaran Kokuto. Reaksi Byakuya yang masa bodoh semakin membuat Ichigo tertekan. Sial! Bahkan ia yang ber-statuskan pacar Rukia saja tidak pernah di biarkan merayu Rukia walau barang memuji kependekan tubuhnya.

"Nah, jadi Ichigo, apa kau tetap akan membawa Rukia pulang?" tanya Kokuto bernada menantang. Ichigo mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Kalau aku berhasil membawa Rukia pulang, akan kubalas satu pukulan darimu tadi..."

**# # #**

"Kau yakin di sini markasnya?"

"Yah. Aku yakin, Ichigo. Banyak orang bersaksi sudah banyak korban Akamento mati di sini. Konon, di toilet ini pula Akamento mulanya berasal,"

Tengah malam seharusnya menjadi waktu peristirahat semua yang lelah. Tidak untuk Ichigo dan gerombolannya. Jauh-jauh mereka menuju stasiun yang kabarnya terdapat toilet angker. Tempat munculnya youkai Akamento. Mereka berdiri di depan pintu toilet tersebut. Terdapat tanda tak di masuki pada pintu tua toilet itu. Mungkin inilah alasan Akamento keluar dari markasnya dan berpindah-pindah ke berbagai toilet untuk mencari mangsa sendiri. Ichigo melangkah maju ke depan. Sedikit keraguan sempat membuat tekadnya goyah. Jika saja... si mulut ember tidak memulai aksinya.

"Kalau takut mundur saja..."

Urat-urat kemarahan Ichigo timbul di dahi. Ichigo memutar kepalanya, menatap sinis lelaki yang meremehkannya.

"Jika aku mati, aku akan membawamu ke neraka..."

"Oh ya? Ancamanmu menakutkan."

Ichigo memandang lurus pada apa yang ada di depannya. Toilet tua Akamento yang terlihat kumuh dan tua beserta lumut-lumut hijau di pintu lengkap dengan bau amis menyengat. Pemuda bermata hazel itu memejamkan matanya. Mengumpulkan kesiapan dan segenap keberanian sebelum memutar kenop pintu lalu memasukinya.

"Hey, di dalamnya bagaimana ya?" penasaran Kaien ikut berjalan maju sekedar melihat isi toilet tersebut, namun Ishida melarangnya.

"Tetap diam di tempat! Akamento bisa menyeret kita juga." peringatnya.

Kenop pintu di putar, detak jantung Ichigo berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"... Aku masuk, teman-teman. Bawa badanku keluar dari toilet nanti jika kalian tidak lagi mendengar suaraku." pesan Ichigo sebelum benar-benar masuk. Semua mengacungkan jempolnya.

Dan, di mulailah misi penyelamatan Rukia di dunia lain.

BLAM.

Pintu di tutup dari dalam setelah Ichigo masuk. Ichigo menutup hidungnya. Ruangannya sangat sempit, terlebih bau amis tercium lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Lampu kuning kecil dalam toilet membuatnya bisa melihat kloset toilet tersebut yang menjijikkan karena di tinggalkan begitu lama dengan keadaan terbuka. Mau muntah, pikir Ichigo.

Tak lama kemudian, apa yang di tunggu Ichigo datang. Namun hanya suara saja. Suara tawa cekikikan memekikkan menggema di markas Akamento.

"Akai kami... Aoi kami? Khekhekhe..."

Ichigo menyeringai. Persiapan hatinya sudah matang. Tak ada yang perlu di takutkannya karena keyakinan dapat membawa Rukia kembali tertanam kuat di dirinya. Kokuto, akan Ichigo buktikan Ichigo tak selemah yang kau kira!

"Sesuai dengan warna rambutku saja. Aku pilih oranye!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah lingkaran hitam berhias kilatan listrik aneh muncul di dinding toilet. Bagaikan black hole, lingkaran berukuran cukup besar itu menarik kuat Ichigo ke dalamnya. Bukan hanya itu, sepasang tangan kurus dan pucat menarik kaki Ichigo ke dalam. Sedikit ngeri Ichigo melihatnya.

Aku akan mengambil mangsamu, youkai sialan!

Tangan itu rupanya hanya menarik jiwa Ichigo dari raganya. Kemudian, bersamaan terhisapnya jiwa Ichigo masuk ke dalam lingkaran hitam, raganya jatuh membentur lantai karena barusan sempat melayang. Apa yang Ichigo alami saat ini sama dengan Rukia. Wajah pemuda Kurosaki tersebut terlelap tenang seperti tidur biasa, namun jiwanya melayang pergi ke tempat berbahaya...  
><strong># # #<strong>

BRUGH!

"Akh!" Ichigo meringis sakit karena mendarat jatuh ke tanah dari ketinggian yang tak dapat dia perkirakan. Di dunia Akamento tak berbeda dari dunia nyata. Jiwa yang harusnya hanya berwujud bayangan atau asap dan tidak dapat merasakan sakit ternyata sama seperti tubuh biasa. Ichigo masih bisa merasakan rasa sakitnya.

"Kkh... sial. Kepalaku sakit..." keluhnya seraya memegangi kepalanya sendiri. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat dunia Akamento. Matanya terbelalak kaget dengan pemandangan yang di lihatnya. Bahkan di tempatnya berpijak, darah mengalir layaknya aliran sungai. Manusia-manusia tergantung seperti hewan qurban yang siap di sembelih kapanpun. Tempat ini seperti neraka. Hanya warna merah darah mendominasi dunia penyiksaan ini. Isi perut Ichigo seakan berputar-putar mual ketika melihat salah satu jiwa manusia yang terlihat seperti raganya juga tergantung dengan tubuh membiru dan lidah menjulur. Mati tercekik.

"UKHH!" mati-matian Ichigo menahan rasa mualnya. Jalan yang ia tapaki penuh dengan organ-organ tubuh manusia. Dia bahkan tak sengaja menginjak bola mata saat berniat mencari Rukia dari ratusan jiwa-jiwa mengenaskan ini.

"Rukia... Rukia..." gumamnya ngeri untuk meneliti tiap-tiap mangsa Akamento.

"... Chi... Go... Ichigo... Aku di sini..."

Telinga Ichigo menangkap jelas suara pedih dari beberapa manusia-manusia tergantung di sebelahnya. Dia tugaskan kakinya yang gemetar untuk berlari mencari Rukia.

"RUKIA! RUKIA! RU-" suaranya tercekat begitu menemukan gadis tercintanya. Sayangnya, mereka bertemu dalam keadaan buruk. Kedua tangam gadis mungil itu tergantung ke atas. Matanya sembab terlalu banyak menangis. Di tangan, kaki dan pipinya terlukis luka goresan benda tajam. Letaknya sama dengan luka yang Ichigo lihat saat tubuh Rukia mendadak memunculkan darah.

"RUKIA!" segera Ichigo menghampiri Rukia. Remaja itu memang sudah menemukan apa yang di carinya, tapi setelah ini apa yang harus di lakukannya? Tangan Rukia terikat gumpalan daging menjijikkan. Ichigo kebingungan melepasnya.

"SIAL! APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN, RUKIA!"

"... Khekhekhe..."

Suara terseok-seok terdengar beriringan dengan tawa. Mata Ichigo dan Rukia tertuju pada Akamento yang datang di depan mereka bersama jiwa yang di seretnya. Satu tangan menyeret jiwa, satu tangan membawa sabit berujung tajam.

"Mau melihat tontonan bagus?" ujar youkai kerdil berjubah hitam itu lalu melepas jeratannya pada jiwa manusia. Jiwa manusia lelaki yang itu meraung memohon untuk di bebaskan. Tapi youkai mengerikan itu tuli. Mengabaikan permohonan sang jiwa.

"... Kali ini kau harus memilih. Merah atau biru?"

Sang jiwa sangat ketakutan. Apapun yang di pilihnya, ia pasti akan tetap mati.

"Merah-ARRRGH!"

Sabit besar Akamento menembus jiwa. Tepat di perutnya dan jiwa itu hangus menghilang seperti di terbangkan angin. Akamento menoleh pada Ichigo dan Rukia. Ia menyeringai, memamerkan taringnya yang besar dengan mata melotot.

"Kalian mau tahu apa yang terjadi pada raganya di dunia nyata? Lihat ini!"

Akamento menancapkan ujung sabitnya ke tumpahan darah di tanah. Seketika itu, darah kental tersebut memunculkan gambar raga sang jiwa lelaki tadi yang tertidur tenang di kamarnya. Tapi kejadian mengerikan terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja... CRASH! perut lelaki itu robek dan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya hingga tercecer ke lantai, menimbulkan luka menganga di tubuh yang kini bermandikan darah. Orang-orang di sekitar lelaki itu menjerit histeris melihat tumpahan organ sekaligus darah kental di lantai.

Ichigo dan Rukia tak kuasa menahan mual di perut mereka. Kedua insan itu pucat setelah melihat tontonan sadis tadi. Youkai kerdil di hadapan mereka tertawa renyah. Makhluk itu menyeret sabit yang lebih besar dari ukuran tubuhnya dengan wajah haus akan darah.

"Sekarang giliran kalian... Menyiksa pasangan muda sepertinya lebih menyenangkan..."

"I-Ichigo... hiks... a-apa yang harus kita lakukan... AKU TIDAK MAU MATI DENGAN CARA SEPERTI ITU!"

Rukia menjerit histeris. Isak tangisnya terdengar. Gadis itu meronta-ronta ingin di bebaskan. Tentunya Ichigo menolongnya, tapi ikatan terbuat dari daging lembek yang menahan Rukia sedikit membuat Ichigo jijik.

"ICHIGO, LEPASKAN! JANGAN BERWAJAH KAU JIJIK DENGAN INI!"

"T-TAPI INI SUNGGUH MENJIJIKKAN, RUKIA! ARGH! DAGING INI BERDENYUT! YEK!"

"AYOLAH, KAU INI LAKI-LAKI! MANA KEJANTANANMU!"

"A-APA? INI BUKAN FIC RATE M, RUKIA!"

"BODOH! BUKAN ITU YANG KUMAKSUD!"

Keduanya bertengkar. Hh... di saat seperti ini pun rupanya masih sempat bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Demi kekasih, apapun Ichigo lakukan. Sambil memejamkan mata, Ichigo menarik ikatan gumpalan daging di pergelangan tangan Rukia dari dua arah.

"Khh... UARRGGH!"

Crash!

Ikatan daging di tangan Ichigo terputus menjadi dua dan memuncratkan darah ke wajah Ichigo.

"G-GYAAAA! DA-DARAH!"

"JANGAN BERTERIAK! ANGGAP SAJA ITU SIRUP STRAWBERRY!"

Sadar tidak? Di sini Rukia kok jadi macho ya?

Akamento semakin mendekat. Ichigo segera mengambil tindakan. Dia menarik tubuh Rukia lalu menggendongnya bak tuan putri. Eh, salah. Mungkin lebih tepatnya bak karung beras karena Ichigo terlalu panik, ia menggendong Rukia dengan gaya seadanya. Secepat cheetah pincang, Ichigo dan Rukia kabur menjauhi Akamento. Kenapa secepat cheetah pincang? Karena tidak mungkinlah kecepatan Ichigo yang manusia menyamai kecepatan cheetah!

Lari, lari, dan lari terus tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Rukia mencengkram pakaian Ichigo, terus menggumam kesal tentang cara Ichigo menggendongnya.

"Hey, tidak bisakah kau lebih lembut pada wanita? Aku terluka, Ichigo!" geram gadis itu. Ichigo mendengus kesal. Rukia kenapa jadi banyak protes begini sih?

"Diamlah! Yang penting kita jauh dari youkai gila itu dulu!"

"Tapi-" Rukia hampir meloncat kaget mendapati sesuatu yang sangat panjang mengikuti mereka. Itu... tissue biru?

"I-ICHIGO, LEBIH CEPAT! ADA YANG MENGEJAR KITA!"

"LEBIH CEPAT BAGAIMANA? KAU PIKIR AKU KUDA BALAP!" Terlambat! Dari belakang, tissue itu melilit tubuh Ichigo dan menariknya mundur. Ichigo dan Rukia berteriak panik, mereka malah sempat berdebat masalah Ichigo yang tidak bisa lari cepat. Matilah mereka berdua jika sampai tertangkap Akamento. Untungnya, Ichigo ingat satu senjata utamanya.

"Rukia, berteriaklah sekeras mungkin memanggil Baku! Katakan, 'Baku! Hancurkan mimpi ini!' Kau mengerti kan, Rukia!"

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Sudahlah! Berteriaklah bersamaku!"

Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Keadaan ini membuat pikirannya kacau. Ia akhirnya menurut apa yang Ichigo katakan. Kekasih rambut oranyenya mulai memberi aba-aba di tengah tubuh mereka semakin tertarik ke tempat Akamento.

"BAKU! HANCURKAN MIMPI INI!"  
><strong># # #<strong>

Di lain tempat, kediaman Kuchiki, Kokuto, Renji, Kaien dan Byakuya menunggui raga Ichigo dan Rukia di satu ranjang kamar Rukia. Mereka di tidurkan bersampingan dengan lilin-lilin mengitari ranjang tersebut. Ishida menengok ke jam dinding. Pukul satu malam, sudah sekitar satu jam Ichigo tidak kembali. Renji pun menguap, menandakan ia sudah mengantuk. Kaien tetap asyik memainkan PSP-nya. Begadang sudah biasa untuknya, makanya dia masih semangat. Sementara Byakuya? Kasihan. Lima gelas kopi habis di teguknya dan kali ini adalah gelas ke enam. Demi adiknya, dia berusaha mengusir rasa kantuknya, melotot sebisa mungkin.

"... A-ano, Byakuya-san, kalau anda mengantuk, anda tidur saja. Jangan memaksakan diri..."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengantuk. Apa mataku ini kelihatan seperti orang mengantuk?" tanyanya menunjuk ke arah mata melototnya sendiri. Ishida tersenyum masam. Kantung mata Byakuya semakin terlihat, dan itu tidak bisa di sembunyikan.

DEG!

Perasaan Ishida, Kaien, Kokuto dan Renji merasakan ada sesuatu yang datang. Terkecuali Byakuya. Dia kan tidak memiliki kemampuan seperti mereka.

"Kalian... merasakannya?" tanya Ishida serius. Ketiga temannya mengangguk. "Ya... ada youkai yang datang..." bisik mereka.

Angin malam tiba-tiba berhembus kencang seperti puting beliung. Ranting-ranting pohon menggesek kaca jendela, bersuara aneh. Suasana mistis menyelimuti kamar Rukia. Satu persatu, api lilin yang mengitari ranjang padam. Sontak semuanya menjaga jarak dari ranjang, sedikit panik dengan kedatangan youkai berwujud asap putih melesat cepat.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" heran Byakuya.

Asap putih itu melayang-layang di antara tubuh Ichigo dan Rukia, kemudian merasuk ke dalam kepala mereka.

"Ishida, itu tadi..."

"Ya. Rencana kita berhasil. Baku telah datang!"

**# # #**

CRASH!

"ICHIGO!"

Darah terciprat dari dahi Ichigo setelah Akamento menggoreskan ujung sabitnya ke dahi Ichigo. Pemuda itu tak bisa apa-apa. Tubuhnya seakan lumpuh, tak dapat melawan penyiksaan pelan -mematikan dari Akamento. Dalam sekejap saja dahi, tangan, dada dan kaki Ichigo di penuhi luka sayatan. Begitupula dengan Rukia. Tak ada yang bisa di perbuatnya untuk menolong Ichigo. Tangannya kembali tertawan seperti sebelumnya.

"AGH!" Akamento menginjak kepala Ichigo. Dia tertawa senang menyiksa Ichigo, tapi, penyiksaan ini masihlah belum apa-apa di banding lainnya.

"Hey," panggil Akamento menatap ke bawah. Ichigo tak menjawab. Tangannya mengepal kuat ingin memukul youkai sialan yang berani menginjak kepalanya.

"... Bagaimana kalau mati tanpa kepala? Khekhekhe!"

Ichigo dan Rukia mendelik karenanya.

"Jangan..." cegah Rukia saat Akamento mulai mengangkat sabitnya.

"JANGAAAAN!"

Pertolongan datang di saat yang tepat! Youkai yang di panggil Ichigo. Baku, youkai chimera itu datang dari samping dan langsung menerkam kepala Akamento. Tanpa ampun, Baku mencabik tubuh Akamento, menghancurkan mimpi buruk. Ichigo sejenak terdiam melihat youkai chimera menakjubkan itu. Tapi, suara panggilan Rukia membuatnya tersadar untuk segera melepas ikatan di tangannya. Ia mati-matian melawan rasa sakitnya, tetap berjalan walau darah di setiap lukanya merembeskan darah.

"Ichigo, itu apa?"

"... Baku. Dia youkai pemakan mimpi buruk. Dia tidak akan menyakiti kita."

Akamento menjerit kesakitan. Tubuhnya membekaskan banyak gigitan dari Baku.

"KALIAN! KALIAN AKAN KUBUNUH!" masih belum menyerah, di detik-detik terakhir, Akamento melempar sabitnya ke arah Ichigo dan Rukia. Sabit hitam itu melesat cepat ke arah mereka berdua. Ichigo sigap mendorongkan tubuhnya dan Rukia ke samping, namun kurang cepat! Sabit itu tetap mengenai -menggores Ichigo, di pinggangnya. Ichigo kesakitan, tapi ia memaksa tersenyum menang pada Akamento. Melihat itu, Akamento marah besar.

"AWAS KAU! AKU TIDAK AKAN MATI! AKAMENTO DI DUNIA INI BUKAN HANYA AKU! MASIH BANYAK AKAMENTO LAIN-"

Grauk!

Kepalanya terputus dari badannya. Akamento... mati? Baku menendang tubuh tak berkepala itu kemudian hewan youkai tersebut mendekat pada Ichigo dan Rukia. Hewan berkepala singa itu mengeluskan kepalanya di kaki Rukia. Rukia jadi bingung karenanya.

"Dia menyukaimu, Rukia... haha..." kata Ichigo dengan napas terengah.

Rukia mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Baku memang tidak selucu Chappy, tapi... lumayan juga kan? Perlahan-lahan, Rukia mengelus kepala Baku penuh perhatian.

Rukia tersenyum. Baku semakin bermanja. "Terima kasih, Baku..." ujar Rukia lalu memeluk youkai ramah tersebut. Ichigo, Rukia dan Baku, ketiganya kemudian menghilang dari dunia Akamento dan kembali ke dunia masing-masing. Semua berjalan baik. Jiwa Ichigo dan Rukia kembali ke tubuh masing-masing walau tubuh mereka membekaskan luka. Semua teman-teman menyambut kembalinya kedua kekasih SMA Karakura. Berakhir bahagia. Tapi... Benarkah Akamento sudah mati?

**# # #**

"Hey, hey! bocah-bocah, hati-hati. Jangan main-main di dekat kereta!" peringat Ichigo pada anak-anak kecil yang berlarian di stasiun. Beberapa minggu telah berlalu, semua menjalani hidup seperti biasa tanpa teror Akamento. Tapi...

"Ichigo,"

Ichigo berhenti menyeruput minuman kalengnya lalu menoleh pada Rukia yang memanggilnya. "Ada apa?"

Rukia menggeleng. Niatan untuk bicara tentang sesuatu di hatinya lenyap. Gadis itu membuang jauh-jauh pikiran negatif-nya, memusatkan perhatian pada setiap langkah kakinya di stasiun setelah baru saja mengantar Nii-sama bekerja ke luar kota menggunakan transportasi kereta api. "Tidak jadi..." ucapnya lirih. Ichigo mengercutkan bibirnya. Kekasih mungilnya ini seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Ichigo sengaja menyenggol bahu Rukia, mendesaknya bicara.

"Apa yang mau kau katakan?" Rukia bersikeras menutupinya, tapi desakan Ichigo mengalahkannya. Sebelum bicara, Rukia menelan ludahnya. "Apa... Akamento tidak akan muncul lagi? Bukankah dia pernah bilang, masih banyak Akamento lain..."

Ichigo hampir tersedak mendengar penuturan Rukia.

"Kau jangan menakutiku, Rukia!"

"Aku tidak menakutimu! Itu cuma dugaanku!"

Mereka masih berjalan keluar stasiun tanpa mempedulikan apapun yang dilalui. Namun, tidak untuk tempat umum di pinggir stasiun yang baru mereka lewati. Bau youkai, Ichigo jelas merasakannya ketika jaraknya sudah terlampau jauh dari asal aura youkai. Lelaki berambut cerah tersebut menghentikan langkahnya. Lebih berkonsentrasi pada perasaannya.

"Ichigo..."

"Aku... merasakannya. Hawa youkai yang familiar... Ini!" menyadari sesuatu, serentak Ichigo menoleh ke belakang. Aura roh jahat itu berasal dari toilet. Tak salah lagi. Toilet dalam stasiun tempatnya berada diselimuti bayangan asap hitam membentuk tangan yang membentuk sepasang tangan.

"T-TUNGGU! JANGAN MASUK!" seorang wanita -tante-tante hendak memasuki toilet tersebut. Sayangnya wanita itu tak mendengar peringatan Ichigo dan tetap masuk ke dalam toilet. Secepat mungkin Ichigo berlari ke toilet untuk mencegah wanita tadi masuk. Sayangnya, baru sampai setengah jalan, Ichigo dapat melihat, wanita itu sudah masuk dan menutup pintu toilet.

"Ti-tidak! Sial!" pekiknya menambah kecepatan larinya. Sampai di depan pintu toilet, Ichigo memutar kenop pintu dengan panik, bukan maksudnya berlaku tidak sopan, tapi semuanya demi menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang. Pintu terkunci dari dalam, kini Ichigo menggedor-gedor pintu toilet umum stasiun itu, berteriak-teriak agar pintu terbuka. Tingkah Ichigo mengundang perhatian bahkan security angkat tangan menangani Ichigo.

"Kau kenapa, nak! Kau membuat keributan!"

Dengan napasnya yang tersengal, Ichigo memberitahu bahwa ada bahaya di dalam toilet. Mulanya security tidak percaya, tapi Ichigo mendesaknya untuk membantu mendobrak pintu toilet. Akhirnya, mau tak mau security menuruti Ichigo dengan jaminan jika tidak ada apa-apa, dia harus mempertanggung jawabkan keributan ini.

Security kebapakan itu memberi aba-aba. Dalam hitungan ketiga, ia dan Ichigo akan mendobrak pintu toilet bersama. 1... 2... 3!

BRAAK!

Pintu terbuka paksa. Di dalam ruang sempit tersebut menampakkan pemandangan mencengangkan untuk para pengunjung stasiun. Jeritan dari para wanita yang melihat isi dari toilet terdengar nyaring dan bersahutan.

Wanita dewasa berusia muda yang ingin Ichigo selamatkan terbunuh di toilet. Tubuhnya terbujur di lantai dengan luka bacok di lehernya yang membuat kepala hampir putus, memperlihatkan cuilan daging di lehernya, matanya melotot dan bersimbah darah. Di sekitarnya terdapat gulungan tissue berwarna merah menghiasi kematiannya. Terlambat bukan? Ichigo tidak bisa mencegah satu nyawa yang akan direngut oleh youkai penghuni toilet.

Masih banyak Akamento lain di dunia ini. Apakah di toilet kalian juga ada?  
><strong># # #<strong>

"Kita berpisah di sini ya," Rukia melambaikan tangannya pada Ichigo. Pemuda berambut jingga itu membalas lambaiannya. Kedua sepasang kekasih itu pulang terpisah karena berlawanan arah. Ichigo berjalan santai sambil mendongak ke atas, menikmati pemandangan langit sore yang indah. Otaknya masih terbayang dengan kejadian di toilet. Youkai... sampai kapan kutukan ini berakhir? Ia ingin menjadi siswa biasa tanpa terlibat makhluk halus. Namun, tampaknya itu mustahil. Kutukan yang membelenggunya dan teman-temannya. Dalam 'kejadian' beberapa tahun lalu, hanya dia yang lolos dari penghapusan ingatan.

**Rasakanlah kutukan dari para youkai!**, itu yang Ichigo ingat ketika ia tak sengaja melepas sebuah segel pengikat arwah youkai.

"Cih... sial. Yang dulu itu tidak main-main..." desisnya seraya mengacak rambutnya.

"Miaww..."

Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya tertuju pada seekor hewan mungil di depannya. Seekor kucing hitam-putih menghalangi jalannya. Kucing tersebut mendekati Ichigo sambil mengeong dengan suara lucunya kemudian mengeluskan kepalanya ke kaki Ichigo, bermanja padanya. Ichigo menghela napas dan tersenyum tipis. Dia berjongkok untuk mengelus kepala kucing menggemaskan itu.

"Bulumu halus juga, Neko..." pujinya masih betah mengelus sang kucing.

"Rukia pasti suka melihat hewan lucu begini,"

Untuk beberapa menit, Ichigo serasa terhipnotis oleh pesona sang kucing. Kucing itu seolah memaksanya untuk di pungut. Ichigo sendiri merasa ada yang aneh pada kucing hitam tersebut, sampai akhirnya mata hazelnya bertatapan dengan mata emas si kucing. Mata emas berkilat, memancarkan aura misterius. Ichigo di buat tak berkedip karenanya.

Mata emas itu melayangkan kesadarannya. Terjebak dalam ilusi si kucing. Walau mata Ichigo terbuka, kesadarannya terkubur, tergantikan oleh sang kucing yang tiba-tiba saja berubah wujud menjadi angin kemudian merasuki tubuhnya. Tangan yang seharusnya mengelus kepala sang kucing itu kini membelai angin yang tak nampak wujudnya.

Ichigo memejamkan matanya. Ketika ia membuka matanya kembali, kedua mata hazelnya berubah menjadi kuning keemasan. Remaja berambut menyala itu berdiri kemudian menyeringai sendiri.

"Aku mendapatkan tubuh manusia... Aku dapat! Dapat!" teriaknya tertahan. Wajah Ichigo terlihat garang, terpancar tatapan penuh kebencian di matanya. Geraman layaknya seekor kucing meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro... aku akan balas dendam!"

... Rupanya youkai di chapter depan memiliki hubungan dengan Hitsugaya Toushiro, teman sekelas Ichigo. Sebenarnya, youkai apa yang merasuki Ichigo ini dan menggunakan tubuhnya untuk balas dendam?

**# # #**

"Tambah lagi, Yuzu!"

Sang adik, Kurosaki Yuzu tak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya pagi ini. Hari memang cerah dan bagus jika kita bersemangat. Tapi? Kakaknya, Kurosaki Ichigo terlalu bersemangat. Terlebih dalam hal sarapan pagi ini. Tidak hanya Yuzu, adik satunya, Karin dan si ayah, Isshin pun ikut kaget karena pagi ini nafsu makan anak lelakinya melambung tinggi.

Tiga piring berturut-turut Ichigo habiskan. Dan sekarang ia minta tambah lagi untuk ke-empat.

"Yuzu~ tambah~" pinta Ichigo lagi. Namun sebelum Yuzu mengambilkan nasi untuk sang kakak, Isshin buru-buru mencegahnya.

"TI-TIDAK BOLEH! Beras kita nanti habis, persediaan kita juga, dan aku belum gajian, Ichigo!" larangnya. Ichigo memanyunkan bibirnya sebal. Remaja itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan tetap duduk di tenang di kursinya.

"Oke. Aku tidak minta lagi deh. Perutku sudah lumayan kenyang,"

Lumayan? Padahal sudah menghabiskan tiga piring! Itu patut di pertanyakan!

"Uhm, kakak, apa nanti tidak terlambat sekolah? Ini sudah hampir jam tujuh." sela Karin, adik pertama Ichigo. Ichigo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Sekolah? Ah... iya! Astaga! Aku masih sekolah ya!" ujarnya panik dan langsung beranjak dari tempatnya. Ichigo berlari menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil tas sekolahnya lalu kembali ke ruang makan dan berpamitan dengan keluarganya.

"Aku berangkat dulu, semua!"

Dan pergilah putra kediaman Kurosaki. Ketiga anggota keluarga di rumah itu masih diam di ruang makan, terheran akan sikap aneh Ichigo pagi ini. Kalimat yang Ichigo ucapkan barusan menguatkan dugaan dua anak dan satu ayah bahwa Ichigo pasti jatuh dari kasur, kepalanya terbentur lantai dan menyebabkan otaknya masih dalam 'loading' atau 'please wait'.

"Seperti bukan kak Ichigo saja..."

**# # #**

"Ohayou~" keceriaan terpancar dari diri Ichigo. Senyum cerah yang biasanya jarang terpasang di wajahnya atau hanya di tunjukkan pada Rukia kini dapat di nikmati teman-teman sekelasnya. Dia seperti bersemangat sekali menjalani hidup hari ini.

"He? Itu Kurosaki?"

"Masa Ichigo? Sepertinya buka deh!"

"Kurosaki jadi mengerikan kalau ceria begini. Padahal biasanya wajahnya garang..."

Banyak komentar-komentar negatif bermunculan. Termasuk gerombolannya. Kaien, Kokuto, Renji, Ishida dan Rukia menganga kaget melihat sikap luar biasa ini.

Ichigo tersenyum. Memancarkan aura bunga-bunga bermekaran. Si jeruk itu menghampiri kawan-kawannya yang bergerombol di bangku Rukia. Sengaja dia masuk berdesak di tengah kawan-kawannya dan memperhatikan Rukia, seakan meneliti tiap-tiap bagian tubuhnya.

"A-apa sih, Ichigo? Kepalamu masih sakit?" selidik Rukia lalu memalingkan wajahnya. Sedikit risih oleh sikap Ichigo. Ichigo kembali mengangkat ujung bibirnya, semakin tersenyum lebar.

Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia kemudian menatapnya dalam-dalam dengan tatapan lembut bagaikan pangeran.

"Bersediakah gadis semanismu memanjakanku dengan seluruh cintamu, tuan putri?" tanyanya dan tiba-tiba saja kepalanya mendarat ke dada Rukia, mengeluskan rambut oranyenya di sana. Pipi Rukia sontak merona merah. Grup kuartet tak kalah kagetnya melihat ke-agresifan Ichigo. Kaien menggigit PSP-nya, Kokuto menggigit sapu karena kebetulan hari ini dia piket, Ishida menggigit kacamatanya dan Renji menggigit tangannya sendiri. Itulah beraneka ragam ekspresi keterkejutan dari mereka. Ke empat remaja itu menarik paksa tubuh Ichigo ke belakang menjauh dari Rukia. Tanpa dosa, Ichigo mengerjapkan matanya tak mengerti apa yang salah darinya.

"Kau gila! Ini masih di sekolah, Ichigo!"

"Kau habis nonton hentai ya? Kenapa jadi liar begini!"

"Dasar tidak berperasaan! Hati kami sakit melihatmu yang seperti ini! Kami kan jomblo, jangan bermesraan seperti itu!"

"Ichigo, nanti kau kena poin BK kalau ketahuan guru!"

Sembur semua teman-temannya, sementara Rukia masih shock karena kejadian barusan. Bagaimana mungkin gadis sesuci Rukia biasa saja mendapat perlakuan barusan? Ini bisa di bilang di luar batas pacaran.

Nii-sama, tubuhku telah di sentuh!, raung Rukia dalam hati.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu kelas di geser oleh seorang murid. Siswa pendek berambut putih bermata hijau emerald. "Ohayou," sapanya pada teman-teman di kelas. Sebagaian murid di kelas yang mendengar sapaan Hitsugaya Toushiro membalasnya.

Hitsugaya Toushiro. Ya, itu dia. Sekejap, mata hazel Ichigo berubah menjadi kuning keemasan. Dia memasang senyum licik melihat Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"Ketemu..."

**To Be Continued..**

Nurfatma :: Heyap, ini gak lama kan? XD

Maknae Kazuma :: Iya, kemaren kaya'e akun-ku error, makany gk bisa di buka yo ==, ngahaha, emank diriku pun juga ini kurang ngerasa horror, Xd

Zanpaku nee :: Woh, peran di fic eto ama fic ini beda. Yang sama cuma Ichi ama geng bebek + Byakuya. XD, Hn, ngawur aku bikinny, pkokny ujung2nya matilah #plak!

Ninda Uchiharuno :: Makasih~ padahal saia bkinnya tanpa jiwa humor XD, yosh, ini udah apdet! ^^

Asani Suzuka :: Sma-sama~ XD

d3rin :: hahae, gpp koq gak pake akun. Jubah merah ama biru? Aku juga tahu eto! Tp itu beda ama akamento. Yg satu nawarin jubah, yg satu nawarin tissue. Klo yg jubah eto aku gak begitu tahu banyak ceritany, makany pilih yg tissue aja ==

Wakamiya Hikaru :: Yupz, ni udah apdet XD

Shana Nakazawa :: Wuooooo! Bocah iki malah ngelawak! Tp saia terhibur dgn repiumu XD

Nenk Rukiakate :: Bukan, ubume sejenis kuntilanak. Youkai eto ky setan yg bentuknya semacam siluman, tp kalo yuurei itu arwah yg gak tenang karena masih pny urusan yg blm selesai semasa hidupny, karena itulah dia gentayangan ^^

Huff, kurang serem... kurang serem. Makin lama makin hancur aja nih fic, tapi aku tetep pengen nerusin. Boleh minta saran hantu jepang yang lebih serem gak? Maunya sih next chapter habis youkai ini, mau ttg Kashima Reiko. Tapi rasany eto terlalu... uhh, serem ==

Yosh, ttg jiwa2 eto, bayangin aja ky di Bleach yg masih terikat ama rantai di dada ragany, jd meski bentuknya cuma bayang2, Ichigo maih bisa ngerasain sakit klo luka kecil. Tp klo luka yg langsung kena sabet geto n bkin mbunuh org, rasa sakit ampe mengakibatkan mati langsung di rasakan di raga n jiwa menghilang. Ah, susah njelasinny, =="

N suatu saat, entah di chapter berapa mau buka masa lalu Ichi dkk yg bkin mreka bisa nglyt arwah2 penasaran~ #gakadaygnanya

Akhir kata, dadah~ xD


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :: Tite Kubo**

**Warning :: OOC, AU, Typo(S), gaje, aneh, dll.**

**Genre :: Gado-gado XD**

"**Ghost Haunts"**

**Chapter 6 :: Nekomata**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh, Rukia-chan. Selama berteman dengan Ichigo, aku baru pertama kali melihat hal seperti ini,"

Rukia memasang ekspresi datar mendengar ucapan Kokuto.

"Tidak kusangka Ichigo punya kelainan..."

Dia masih tetap tenang mendengar komentar Kaien.

"Selera pria setampan Ichigo memang tidak mudah di tebak, hahaha!"

Kali ini Ishida, namun Rukia masih betah memelototi kekasihnya yang berada tak jauh dari bangkunya meski berbagai celotehan menyebalkan menusuk telinganya.

"Jati diri Ichigo bahwa dia seorang maho terungkap!"

"SUDAH CUKUP! DIAM KAU, TATO BERJALAN!" bersamaan dengan teriakan Rukia, dia memberi hadiah istimewa pada Renji berupa pukulan kecemburuannya akan sikap Ichigo kepada teman sekelasnya, Hitsugaya Toushiro. Ya, Rukia cemburu pada Hitsugaya Toushiro yang jelas-jelas berkelamin jantan! Kenapa bisa?

Renji K.O, remaja berambut merah itu terkapar di lantai. Kokuto dan Ishida berusaha menyadarkannya, sedangkan Kaien malah menghitung sambil membawa peluit seperti wasit smackdown.

Rukia menggeram kesal. Giginya bergemelutuk seolah ingin menerkam apa yang di lihatnya kini. Ichigo bermesraan dengan Hitsugaya Toushiro atau yang lebih akrab di panggil Shiro. Ini di luar batas hubungan persahabatan antar pria! Pasalnya Ichigo memeluk Shiro dengan gerakan dan tambahan rabaan sensual di tubuhnya! Astaga, mesum sekali! Terlebih Ichigo melakukannya di kelas!

"Ku-Kurosaki, apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan aku, kepala jeruk!" rengek Shiro berusaha melepaskan tangan di belakang yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Sementara Ichigo menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Shiro, mengelus pipinya manja di setiap bagian tubuh lelaki berambut putih itu.

"Ahh~ Shiro~, kau manis sekali. Aku suka padamu, manis~"

Bulu kuduk Shiro berdiri. Demi dewa Neptunus, dia tiba-tiba menyesal harus di lahirkan ke bumi memiliki wajah manis. Saking manisnya, sesama jenis menyukainya. Mimpi buruk! Shiro masih berusaha melepas dekapan Ichigo sampai akhirnya sebuah kalimat tabu terdengar di telinganya. "Shiro~ aku minta susu~"

Kesalah pahaman terjadi! Bukan maksud Ichigo meminta susu -yah kalian yang sering membuka rate M pasti tahu, tapi susu sapi! Sayangnya, Shiro salah mengartikan ucapan Ichigo. Wajahnya memerah seperti habis di semprot saus tomat. Sementara itu, Rukia cs yang mendengarnya tidak bisa berkata-kata. Semuanya menyimpulkan bahwa Ichigo positif gay! Terlebih Rukia, gadis itu dalam hati mengamuk habis-habisan.

SUSU? DIA BILANG SUSU! MATI SAJA KAU, ICHIGO! MATI SAJA KAU DI KOLAM SUSU!, Rukia mengutuk Ichigo habis-habisan. Dapat di simpulkan, ternyata Rukia mesum. Dia salah mengartikan artian susu.

Dari semua yang melihatnya, Kokutolah yang paling merasa janggal pada teman kepala jeruknya. Ia menyadari, selain perubahan sifat Ichigo, ternyata fisik pun juga. Bagaimana bisa kuku jari Ichigo tajam dan sedikit panjang, seperti cakar. Ichigo manicure? Oh, Kokuto mendadak ingin muntah membayangkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.****  
><strong>"Maaf membawamu ke sini, Shiro,"

Hitsugaya Toushiro tersenyum. "Tidak apa, Rukia. Apa yang membuatmu membawaku ke sini?" tanyanya karena saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Rukia dan yang lain mencegat dan membawanya ke gudang belakang sekolah.

Renji ambil bagian. "To the point! Apa kau dan Ichigo gay?"

Empat jitakan langsung mendarat di kepala Renji. Tidak sopan! Bertanya sesuatu yang aneh dengan nada menantang, mana sopan santunnya!

Rukia berdehem memperbaiki suasana. Gadis bermata violet itu tertawa kecil, meminta maaf pada lelaki bermarga Hitsugaya atas kelakuan buruk temannya.

Namun itu tidak membuat Shiro nyaman. Begitu mendengar nama Ichigo, perasaanya tidak enak. Ichigo baginya kini adalah 'kau-tahu-siapa', menyamakannya dengan Voldemort.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku malah ingin tanya pada kalian..."

Rukia dan yang lain terdiam. Padahal mereka belum bertanya, tapi Shiro sudah memberikan jawaban.

Shiro kembali menyambung kalimatnya. "Aku tahu, kalian pasti membawaku ke sini untuk bertanya tentang Ichigo, tapi percayalah. Aku tidak tahu apapun! Aku justru ingin bertanya pada kalian ada apa dengan Ichigo! Sikapnya sangat aneh padaku!"

"Aku juga merasakannya. Ichigo sangat aneh hari ini. Dia seperti kerasukan youkai saja," tambah Kokuto menyerukan pendapatnya. Ishida tersentak. Selintas pemikiran tentang youkai membuatnya teringat pada satu youkai.

"Nekomata..." ucapnya menarik perhatian semuanya.

"Nekomata?" ulang Kaien. Ishida yang bersandar pada dinding gudang mengangguk.

"Nekomata adalah youkai berwujud kucing berekor sependek kelinci yang menuntut balas pada majikan yang menyiksanya sampai mati semasa hidupnya. Kalian pun tahu bukan, warga Jepang akan selalu memotong ekor kucing yang memiliki ekor panjang."

"Aku memang tahu tentang itu, tapi apa alasannya mereka memotong ekor kucing?" sahut Renji.

Ishida membenarkan kacamatanya. Memasang wajah serius, dia menjawab pertanyaan Renji. "Karena kucing yang memiliki ekor panjang ketika mati akan menjadi Nekomata, arwah kucing berkekuatan magis luar biasa yang dapat membangkitkan orang mati."

Tiba-tiba saja Shiro berkeringat dingin. Susah payah menelan ludahnya. Kucing, mendengar nama hewan lucu itu membuatnya di selimuti ketakutan.

"Tunggu, tapi apa benar Ichigo di rasuki Nekomata? Dia lebih terlihat seperti kerasukan arwah gay!" oh, Renji. Tampang lawakmu membuat author selalu ingin menciptakanmu berkepribadian konyol.

"Dasar tato berjalan! Kalau kau perhatikan baik-baik, tingkah Ichigo itu memang layaknya kucing! Bermanja, mengeluskan pipinya ke tubuh orang lain, kuku jarinya menjadi cakar dan kau tahu apa yang kulihat waktu ke kamar kecil? Ichigo mengeong sambil bermain bola wol yang entah datang dari neraka atau di mana pun!" laporan Kaien makin menguatkan dugaan masuknya youkai Nekomata ke dalam tubuh Ichigo.

"Ishida, kau bilang Nekomata adalah youkai kucing yang menuntut balas? Apa itu artinya-" Rukia sengaja menghentikan ucapannya. Kekasih Ichigo itu membalikkan badannya dan menatap ragu pada orang yang ada di belakangnya. Shiro. Keadaan Shiro terlihat buruk. Dia gemetaran. Kedua tangannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri bagai kedinginan. Dia seperti di rundung bayang-bayang menakutkan.

"Shiro, jangan-jangan kau pernah menyiksa kucing?"

Kokuto memancing emosi Shiro. "TIDAK! ITU TIDAK BENAR! AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENYIKSA-"

Crash!

Bagaikan kilatan petir tak mampu di lihat, sekelebat sosok manusia melewati Shiro. Bukan tanpa maksud, rupanya sosok tersebut menciptakan luka di pipi Shiro. Sebuah bekas cakaran yang menyemburkan darah.

"AAAAAAAAAARH!"

"TOUSHIRO!" semua berteriak panik, langsung menghampiri Shiro yang berguling kesakitan di tanah. Sementara itu, Rukia tetap diam di tempat, menatap tidak percaya pada sosok yang menjadi pelakunya.

"Ichigo..."

Kurosaki Ichigo-lah pencipta bekas luka itu. Bukan, tepatnya si Nekomata. Ichigo yang duduk berjongkok di atas atap gudang menyeringai. "Miawww~ hebat sekali analisis kalian! Cukup berbakat jadi detektif, ahahahaha!" dia tertawa tanpa peduli teriakan keras Shiro karena ulahnya.

"Sial! Ishida, apa yang bisa mengusir youkai ini!"

"Tidak ada! Nekomata tidak bisa di usir! Dia akan menghilang sesuai dengan keinginannya sampai tujuannya tercapai, balas dendam!"

Bagus, kebingungan mereka semua semakin meningkat setelah mendengar pernyataan Ishida. Keadaan Shiro semakin parah. Pipi kiri bekas cakaran cukup dalam itu merembeskan banyak darah hingga Shiro berteriak histeris.

Menggunakan tubuh yang di rasukinya, Nekomata memandang garang pada Shiro. Seringaian puas terpancar di wajahnya. "Itu belum seberapa, Toushiro! Itu tidak setimpal dengan siksaan yang kau berikan padaku! Kau ingat bukan? Aku kucing cokelat yang kau mutilasi dan kau bakar! Dasar manusia tidak berperasaan! Kau sama halnya dengan hewan, Shiro!" berbagai kata kasar di teriakkan Ichigo. Di tengah masa kritisnya, Shiro dapat mendengarnya. Suara kemarahan sang kucing.

"... Maaf... Neko..." ucapnya lirih. Pendengaran tajam Nekomata menangkap suara serak Shiro. Ichigo berdiri dan sengaja meminta Shiro mengatakannya lagi. "Hah? Apa? Maaf? Coba kau ulangi," perintahnya meremehkan.

Rukia dan yang lain tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mereka tidak bisa ikut campur. Akhir penyelesaiannya hanya tergantung pada Shiro dan Nekomata. Menyebalkan! Rukia tidak hentinya mengumpat dalam hati. Nekomata memakai tubuh orang di cintainya, tapi dia tidak bisa menyelamatkannya.

"... Maaf. Aku memang menyiksamu, Neko... maaf... aku terpaksa melakukannya... aku salah karena mementingkan diriku sendiri..."

Ichigo masih memberikan tatapan sengit pada manusia di bawahnya. "Cih, aktingmu buruk, Shiro. Wajah memelasmu itu tidak bisa menipuku. Kau tidak menyesal telah membunuh hewan liar sepertiku. Karena kau tidak punya hati,"

Shiro menggeleng. Dengan nafas terputus-putus, ia berusaha menahan sakit yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya untuk bangkit menjelaskan sesuatu. Dengan bantuan Kaien, dia berhasil berdiri. "Kau salah, Neko. Aku hidup tidak tenang setelah kehilanganmu! Aku pun ingin mati menyusulmu setelah membunuhmu!"

Nekomata berdecak kesal. Keras kepala, dia tetap tidak mau mengakui kesalahannya, begitu pikir si youkai. Kesan negatif tentang Shiro masih mengobarkan amarahnya. Ichigo mengangkat tangan bercakar kucingnya. Sambil tertawa bak psikopat, ia kembali berteriak tidak jelas mengungkapkan seberapa bencinya pada Shiro. "Kenapa kau berat mengakui kesalahanmu! Kau memang ingin membunuhku! Kau membunuhku atas dasar kemauanmu! Hentikan kebohongan busukmu, Hitsugaya Toushiro!"

"Aku tidak melakukannya karena keinginanku! Aku terpaksa, Neko! Jika kau berada dalam posisiku sewaktu itu, kau pasti memilih menyelamatkan nyawamu sendiri! Aku berani bertaruh!"

Nekomata di buatnya bingung. Setelah terbunuh dan arwah kucing itu bangkit, beberapa ingatan semasa hidupnya menghilang. Yang di ingatnya hanya perbuatan jahat orang yang telah membunuhnya. Sampai balas dendam belum tercapai, pintu dunia baka tidak bisa terbuka untuknya. Kata-kata Shiro mengacaukan pikirannya. Kilasan-kilasan masa lalu merasuk.

"Argh!" Ichigo memegangi kepalanya. Mendadak saja kepalanya terasa terbakar. Tubuhnya bergerak tidak karuan.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" pekik Kokuto khawatir dengan kelakuan aneh temannya. Apa yang di lakukan Nekomata pada tubuh Ichigo?

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" Rukia berteriak khawatir. Gerak tubuh Ichigo aneh, dia takut kalau kekasihnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh.

"Akkh! TOUSHIRO!"

**FLASHBACK**

Dua pilihan paling mengerikan dalam hidupnya. Nyawanya sendiri atau nyawa sesuatu yang di sayanginya.

Tawa anak-anak nakal tak berperasaan terngiang di telinganya. Tubuh kecilnya gemetaran. Tak hentinya tetesan keringat mengalir dari dahinya. Pisau di tangan kiri, korek gas di tangan kanannya. Keadaanya mirip manusia berhati hewan.

Bocah kecil penakut di tengah lingkaran anak-anak iblis tidak sanggup membuka matanya. Demi apapun, apa yang di pikirkannya sampai bisa berada dalam kerumunan iblis ini!

"Hahaha! Jangan cengeng! Ayo bunuh! Jadikan dia eksperimenmu, Toushiro! Bukankah kau bercita-cita menjadi guru IPA? Gyahahahaha!"

Andai dia punya keberanian penuh, mulut bocah gendut itu pasti sudah ia lukai menggunakan pisau di tangannya. Sayang, dia tidaklah seberani itu. Toushiro kecil masih tak berani membuka matanya. Bukan, lebih tepatnya tidak tega. Apalagi saat eongan kucing di hadapannya terdengar memohon di lepaskan.

"AYOLAH! Potong tubuhnya! Atau kau mau kami pukuli sampai mati!" ancam salah satu dari gerombolan anak-anak nakal seraya menjambak rambut Shiro kecil.

"... Kenapa... Kenapa kalian tega berbuat begini? Kalian abnormal!"

Kemarah anak-anak nakal terpancing. Salah seorang dari mereka mencengkram kerah baju Shiro kemudian menariknya mendekat. "Abnormal? Ya, kalau kami abnormal kenapa? Kami senang melihat pembunuhan, darah di mana-mana, teriak kesakitan apapun itu! Dan... bukankah bocah pengecut yang belajar membunuh adalah tontonan bagus? Hahaha!"

Shiro menggeram. "Kalian gila!"

BUGH!

Satu pukulan mantap menyerang perut Shiro kecil. Shiro memekik sakit. Tubuhnya terhuyung jatuh setelah menerima serangan tersebut. Pisau dan pematik api miliknya ikut terjatuh.

Dengan kasar, Shiro di paksa bangun dan mereka menyuruh Shiro melakukan hal kekejaman. Keinginan bocah-bocah gila itu adalah membuat Shiro membunuh seekor kucing. Berteriak minta tolong? Percuma. Dia di seret di rumah kosong, siapa yang bisa mendengar suaranya. Kabur? Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko. Mencoba kabur jika berhasil ia selamat, jika gagal? Pasrah.

"Nah, Toushiro. Apa kau butuh bantuan merobek kulit kucing ini?"

Jantung Toushiro hampir berhenti berdetak. Merobek kulit kucing?

"T-TUNGGU, BRENGSEK! APA YANG-"

Mereka tertawa. Bocah di samping Shiro menggerakkan tangan Shiro untuk ancang-ancang menyakiti kucing yang tergeletak lemah. Keadaan menyedihkan. Sang kucing yang sebelumnya di setrum membuatnya tak dapat kabur.

Si kucing masih dalam keadaan sadar, namun tubuh kecilnya tak bisa bergerak. Shiro gemetaran. Air matanya menggenang ketika ujung pisaunya telah menyentuh perut kucing tersebut.

"Hahaha. Yeah, pelan-pelan saja. Nikmati saja setiap luka yang kau buat," tangan Shiro kaku. Sedari tadi terus gemetaran. Nafasnya memburu saking takutnya. Terkutuk! Terkutuklah bocah-bocah iblis itu!, Shiro terus mengeluarkan umpatan dalam hatinya. Toushiro menatap ngeri saat pisau tajam itu menggores kulitnya, mengeluarkan cairan merah kental menodai pisau yang di genggamnya.

"BAGUS! Benar, begitu, Shiro! Sekarang tarik pisaunya! Robek kulitnya sampai kepala kucing itu!"

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU!"

"DASAR PENGECUT! PANTAS SAJA BANYAK ANAK YANG TIDAK MENYUKAIMU! SINI, KUBERITAHU BAGAIMANA CARANYA!"

Kedua tangan bocah sadis itu mengangkat tangan Shiro. Shiro tidak bisa melawan. Kekuatannya tidak cukup untuk melepaskan cengkraman musuhnya. Tawa kembali menggema. "YAH! BEGINI! KAU TINGGAL MENGHUJAMKAN PISAUNYA KE KEPALA KUCING INI! PERHATIKAN BAIK-BAIK, SHIRO!"

"TIDAAAAAAAAK!"

Bagian ini yang paling mereka tunggu. Mendengar alunan jerit Shiro penuh ketakutan. Menonton hancurnya kepala kucing tak berdosa yang berkali-kali di tusuk benda tajam. Mencium bau amis, terciprat mengotori setiap sudut ruang. Dan terakhir, mereka membakar tubuh sang kucing malang. Tanpa mereka sadari, bagian belakang kucing yang mereka siksa berekor panjang. Artinya, arwahnya adalah calon Nekomata...

**END FLASHBACK**

"Aku mengaku, aku salah! Aku mementingkan keselamatanku! Aku tidak bisa mencegah semuanya! Aku tahu kau kucing baik, kau yang selalu datang ke rumahku, kau selalu meminta perhatian! Maaf... semua terlanjur... tolong mengertilah, aku masih di bayangi rasa bersalah karena terpaksa membunuhmu..."

Shiro menangis. Dan hal itu mengguggah perasaan Neko. Neko kini ingat semuanya. Benar, Shiro tidak berniat membunuhnya meski dia terbunuh karenanya. Mata cokelat Ichigo berubah keemasan. Persis mata Neko. Sang youkai malang itu tersenyum miris. "Maaf... aku sudah salah paham. Maafkan aku... Shiro berhasil mengusir rasa dendam di hati ini. Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan pergi..."

Kedua mata emerald berlinang air mata itu membulat. "K-kau... jangan dulu, Neko! Aku tidak mau kau pergi! Aku- Neko!"

Nekomata berwujud asap keluar dari tubuh Ichigo, terbang ke langit. Sementara tubuh yang terbebas dari si youkai tidak sadarkan diri dan terhuyung jatuh. Gawatnya, Ichigo ada di atas atap gudang. Jika dia jatuh dari ketinggian dan kepalanya membentur tanah lebih dahulu, bisa gawat!

"ICHIGO!" Rukia berteriak sambil berlari, kemudian di susul dengan Kaien dan Kokuto.

Sebelum Ichigo jatuh, Kokuto dan Kaien segera merosot ke tanah tepat di posisi Ichigo akan mendarat.

BUGH!

Keduanya tertimpa tubuh Ichigo. Rupanya mereka menjadikan tubuh mereka sebagai pendaratan sang teman. Untunglah Ichigo selamat, tapi Kokuto dan Kaien tidak senang. SEJAK KAPAN ICHIGO GENDUT HINGGA MEMBUAT TUBUH MEREKA HAMPIR PATAH! Penampilan menipu berat badan!

Rukia, Renji dan Ishida dapat bernafas lega. Sementara Toushiro masih menangis. Hatinya masih sakit, lebih sakit dari luka yang Neko buat. Meski ucapan maaf berkali-kali terlontar, ia tetap tidak merasa termaafkan. Membunuh makhluk hidup barang hewan sekalipun tetap saja dapat di katakan pembunuh. Dan itulah dirinya.

"Miaww..."

Oh, sial. Sebeginikah kau ingin membuat Shiro menderita karena terbayangi arwah Nekomata? Bahkan ia memperdengarkan suaranya.

"Shiro, di belakangmu..." Ishida yang melihat sosok menggagetkan di belakang Shiro menunjuknya.

Shiro mengangkat kepalanya. Ia kemudia menoleh ke arah Ishida maksud.

Aneh.

Boneka singa cokelat kusam mengeong?

Hening. Semua cengoh pada boneka lucu bergerak itu.

"... KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK SEGERA MENUNJUKKAN REAKSI! AKU NEKO, NEKOMATA TAHU!" boneka singa itu membentak-bentak kesal. Dia mengaku sebagai Nekomata?

"Bukannya Nekomata sudah pergi ke alamnya? Dan apa-apaan wujud itu? Nekomata kan kucing, bukan singa! Yah, meski keduanya satu spesies," sahut Renji diikuti anggukan ketiga rekannya.

Boneka singa itu melipat tangan. "Oh, melihat Shiro yang menangis, aku jadi tidak tega meninggalkannya. Lagipula aku sudah menganggap Shiro sebagai majikanku karena semasa hidup, dia selalu memberiku makan. Jadi, sementara ini aku akan tinggal di dunia manusia dengan menggunakan tubuh boneka usang di gudang sekolah kalian. Apa Shiro keberatan aku tidak pergi?" dasar. Ternyata Nekomata ini belagu juga.

Shiro masih mematung. Dia masih belum percaya bisa bersama Neko walau dalam keadaan berbeda. Neko si kucing liar yang sering datang ke rumahnya sewaktu kecil dan sangat di sayanginya. Shiro tidak tahan lagi membendung kebahagiaannya. Segera remaja bertubuh kecil itu membawa boneka singa berisi arwah sang Neko ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, Neko! Maaf!"

"Sudahlah, Shiro. Aku bosan mendengarnya. Aku sudah memaafkanmu kok! Tapi dengan satu syarat!"

"… apa?"

.

.

.

"Akai Heya (Red Room), legenda mengenai internet. Berawal dari rumor yang beredar tentang sebuah pop-up yang muncul pada layar komputer ketika melakukan browsing di internet. Di kisahkan bahwa ketika melakukan browsing atau chating di internet pada tengah malam, sebuah layar pop-up merah akan muncul dengan sendirinya. Kemudian terdengar rekaman suara yang bertanya kepadamu; "Anata wa suki desu ka?" bahkan jika kamu menutup pop-up tersebut, pop-up itu akan muncul kembali berulang kali dan tereload secara otomatis dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Tapi, semakin lama suara itu semakin jelas dan melengkapi kalimatnya; "Anata wa AKAI HEYA ga suki desu ka?" (apa kamu suka ruang merah?). Jika kamu kembali menutup pop-up, maka kamu akan melihat deretan nama-nama tertera di layar komputermu dan deretan paling akhir adalah namamu sendiri. Setelah itu, sesosok hantu akan muncul dan melempar-lempar tubuhmu hingga hancur berlumuran darah ke setiap dinding kamar tempatmu berada sampai mati sehingga kamarmu penuh warna merah darah!" Renji mengakhiri ceritanya pada Ishida. Namun pria berkacamata itu cuma menghembuskan nafas bosan.

"Sudah selesai? Ceritamu membuatku bosan. Kau sengaja memberitahuku untuk menakuti penggila internet sepertiku, kan?" tebak Ishida sangat tepat. Tapi Renji mengelak.

"Ti-tidak! Ini benar-benar nyata, aku memberitahumu agar kau hati-hati!"

"Baiklah. Sekarang giliranku. Aku juga harus memberitahumu tentang seorang youkai pria bermuka rata yang menghantui pria berwajah tampan. Dia akan mengelupas wajah pria tampan yang di temuinya! Jadi, berhati-hatilah, Abarai Renji. Wajah tampanmu bisa saja mengundangnya,"

Tambah Kokuto yang ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan mereka.

Renji menelan ludahnya sambil meraba-raba wajahnya. Gawat, jika youkai bermuka rata itu benar ada, ketampanannya terancam! Please deh, Renji. Kau dan sandal jepit swallowku lebih cakep sandalku. Bercanda, bercanda! Peace!

"Tidak bisakah kalian tenang? Aku jadi tidak bisa tenang melawan bos game Final Fantasy-ku ini!" gerutu Kaien merasa terganggu dengan teman-teman berisiknya.

"Oh, maaf, Kaien," balas Kokuto mewakili Ishida dan Renji. Kaien menggeleng. Wajahnya cemberut. Dia bergumam kesal sambil menunjuk sepasang kekasih bermesraan di pojok kelas. "Bukan kalian, tapi mereka! Telingaku panas mendengarnya!"

Jari telunjuk Kaien mengarah pada Ichigo dan Rukia. Grup kuartet pun lebih mendekat ke arah dua kekasih di mabuk asmara meski awalnya sudah di larang oleh Ichigo. Mari kita simak dialog apa yang terjadi antara Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Rukia, kalau ada shinigami yang mencabut nyawaku, aku rela."

"Ah, Ichigo! Jangan bicara sembarangan!"

"Tidak apa, tenang saja. Shinigami memang bisa mencabut nyawaku, tapi dia tidak akan bisa mencabut cintamu di hatiku!"

Ciaa ciaa ciaaaa! Pacaran ala Ichigo dan Rukia! Saking mesranya, jombloverz yang mendengarnya jadi ingin punya pacar, termasuk grup kuartet.

"Nggak kusangka Ichigo sangat feminim, ahaha..." kata Kokuto tidak bersemangat mengetahui Ichigo ternyata mengiku trend jaman sekarang. Mungkin esok ketika dua pasangan itu bertengkar, Ichigo akan minta maaf dengan kalimat; "Rukia, maafin Marwito ya!"

Eh! Ralat! "Rukia, maafin Ichigo ya!"

"Pa-pagi," sapaan seseorang dari belakang Kokuto mengalihkan perhatiannya dan yang lain. Semua tampak heran atas kedatangan murid lelaki bermata emerald, murid yang terlibat masalah Nekomata, Hitsugaya Toushiro. Tumben sekali dia menyapa!

"Shiro? Eh, pagi. Uhm, apa ada masalah? Apa Nekomata-"

"Ada apa denganku, jabrik hitam?" tiba-tiba kepala boneka singa menyembul keluar dari tas Toushiro.

"Kon! Ja-jangan muncul sembarangan!"

"Kon?" tanya Renji heran.

"Iya. Kon adalah nama panggilanku untuknya. Mulai sekarang, dia adalah hewan peliharaanku. Ngomong-ngomong... terima kasih ya untuk kemarin. Kalau tidak ada kalian, aku pasti sudah mati..."

Renji, Kokuto, Ishida dan Kaien saling berpandangan kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Itulah tugas kami!"

Dan nampaknya acara 'jodohku' sudah selesai. Ichigo dan Rukia datang bergabung dengan para sahabatnya.

"Ku-Kurosaki!" Toushiro melonjak mundur begitu Ichigo datang. Ichigo mengangkat satu alisnya, heran oleh sikap Shiro. Ah, Shiro masih trauma dengan ke-maho-an Ichigo kemarin. Sayangnya Ichigo tidak ingat apa-apa seharian kemarin.

"Haha, tenang saja, Shiro! Ichigo sudah normal kok! Dia tidak akan se-mengerikan kemarin!" sahut Rukia menenangkan dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Be-benarkah? Aku masih ra-"

"APA? KAKI NANAO DIAMBIL KASHIMA REIKO!"

Bagus, apa lagi kali ini masalahnya? Sepagi ini teman-teman kelas Ichigo gaduh, membicarakan berita hangat.

"Apa benar kaki Nanao putus?"

"Iya, katanya dia di celakai setan!"

"Kedua kakinya di bacok hingga putus?"

"Kashima Reiko?"

Ishida membelalakkan matanya begitu mendengar nama Kashima Reiko. Remaja jenius dari keluarga Ishida itu langsung menghampiri segerombolan murid yang membicarakan berita tentang Nanao atau Kashima Reiko itu, di susul dengan Ichigo dan lainnya.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi!" tanya Ishida ingin tahu. Beberapa teman sekelasnya pun menjelaskan bahwa Ise Nanao, teman mereka mengalami musibah. Kedua kakinya hilang, desas-desusnya, pelaku kekejaman itu adalah arwah penasaran yang di sebut sebagai Kashima Reiko atau Teke-teke.

"Kashima Reiko... jangan-jangan yuurei pencari kakinya itu?" tebak Ichigo.

Ishida mengangguk. "Tidak kusangka ternyata benar ada. Yang kutahu, Kashima Reiko hanyalah urban legend yang sudah terkubur jaman, tapi ternyata tidak. Wanita tanpa kaki dan berjalan menggunakan kedua sikunya masih bergentayangan mencari kakinya."

Oke, ketakutan Renji tidak bisa lagi di sembunyikan. Dia memilih untuk tidak ikut dalam pembicaraan bertopik Kashima Reiko dan menutup kedua telinganya. Siapa yang mau mendengar cerita nyata itu! Korbannya adalah Ise Nanao, teman mereka sendiri!

"... Pasti Nanao melakukan itu," kecurigaan Ishida menarik perhatian semuanya. Apa yang di maksudnya 'itu'?

Ishida setengah berlari menuju tempat tasnya berada. Secepatnya ia mengeluarkan laptopnya dan mencari informasi tentang yuurei pencari kaki itu.

Yuurei bersosok wanita tanpa kaki, berjalan dengan cara menyeret sikunya, muncul malam hari di toilet, siapapun yang berpapasan dengannya, kakinya akan di incar. Atau cara bertemu lainnya adalah...

Mengetahui sejarah kematian Kashima Reiko.

**Konon, setelah kalian mendengar kisah dari Kashima Reiko San ini, maka ia akan muncul pada kalian dalam waktu satu bulan.**

Kashima Reiko San adalah hantu seorang wanita yang tinggal di kota Hokkaido, di Jepang. Konon suatu malam, wanita ini diserang oleh sekelompok orang yang tidak di kenal di jalan, mereka menyiksanya sampai ia sekarat kemudian mereka meninggalkanya sendirian di jalan raya. Dia mencoba untuk meminta bantuan tetapi tidak ada yang mendengarnya. Dia mencoba untuk menemukan seseorang untuk membantunya, namun ia tidak menemukan seorangpun yang dapat menolongnya, tetapi saat ia masih dalam keadaan sadar, tanpa menyerah ia mulai merangkak dan melintas ke sebuah rel kereta api, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya pun tak berdaya dan ia langsung tak sadarkan diri di rel kereta. Namun saat ia pingsan, sebuah kereta datang melaju sangat cepat dan wanita itu langsung tertabrak kereta, ia pun langsung tewas di tempat, kereta ini menabrak tubuhnya hingga menjadi dua bagian. Tubuhnya terpotong menjadi dua di bagian pinggang.

Sejak kematianya itu, arwahnya menjadi penasaran dan menyimpan rasa dendam, Konon Kashima Reiko San telah berkeliling dunia untuk mencari bagian kakinya yang hilang. Hantunya dapat di temukan terutama di dalam kamar mandi. Ketika kalian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan sedang bernasib sial maka kalian akan menemukanya di kamar mandi, ketika ia muncul di kamar mandi, ia akan mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan pada kalian. Dan jika kalian tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan yang ia ajukan atau jawaban salah, maka ia akan mengambil kedua kaki kalian.

Belum selesai Ishida mencari tahu informasi tentang si Kashima Reiko, mendadak ia di kejutkan dengan suara wanita dewasa. "Semua, kembali ke tempat masing-masing! Ada kejutan untuk kalian semua~" Ochi-sensei, guru yang merupakan wali kelas Ichigo tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kelas dengan suara semangat seperti biasanya sampai membuat para murid merinding. Semangat Ochi-sensei selalu menandakan akan ada ulangan dadakan, apalagi barusan dia bilang punya kejutan. Semua murid yang mulanya bergerombol di bangku Ishida kini bubar dan duduk di bangku masing-masing. Melihat gerak-gerik Ochi-sensei, sepertinya beliau belum mengetahui gosip hangat anak didiknya kehilangan kaki.

"Baik, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru pindahan dari Yokohama! Harap jangan ribut dulu sebelum dia memperkenalkan diri! Nura-kun, masuklah!"

Semua mata tertuju pada pintu kelas menyambut kedatangan sang penghuni baru. Banyak rasa penasaran bermunculan. Terutama pertanyaan soal gendernya. Setelah mengalami ketegangan, penasaran soal tampilan murid baru, akhirnya terlampiaskan juga. Lelaki setinggi Ichigo, berambut hitam panjang di ikat, ekspresi tidak bersahabat namun itu mendukung penampilannya. Lelaki itu memasuki kelas, berjalan tegap tanpa ada rasa gugup sebagai siswa baru. Kedua tangan pria itu di masukkan ke saku. Keangkuhan yang di tunjukkannya malah menguatkan daya tarik sebagai pria keren. Mata para gadis di buat tak berkedip oleh tebaran pesona cool-nya. Si pria bagai samurai tersebut berdehem.

"Perkenalkan, aku Mugetsu Nura. Salam kenal,"

Tidak banyak yang yang dia beritahukan lewat perkenalan. Hanya memberitahu nama saja lalu diam menunggu perintah Ochi-sensei menyuruhnya duduk di mana. Suasana kelas menghening. Dia memang tampan, tapi tidak banyak omong. Namun begitulah tipe pria idaman para siswi di kelas Ichigo. Sementara para siswa menunjukkan muka sebal karena menganggap murid baru ini terlalu berlagak.

Termasuk Ichigo. Diam-diam dia mengepalkan tangannya menahan kecemburuan karena saat melirik Rukia, wajah Rukia nampak terkagum-kagum melihat sang murid bernama Nura. Jangan sampai dia mendapat saingan cinta.

"Nura, sementara kau duduk di sebelah Rukia dulu ya. Kebetulan murid di samping Rukia absen, kau bisa menempatinya,"

Ichigo spontan berdiri dan berteriak menentang perintah sang guru."APA? Tidak bisa! Aku saja yang duduk di samping Rukia, biar Nura duduk di bangkuku!" bangku Ichigo di pojokan, terletak jauh dari Rukia yang ada di tengah. Sebagai pacar, dia tidak sudi pasangannya duduk bersama pria selevel dirinya. Kalau selevel Yamada Hanatarou sih tidak apa-apa.

Nura tersenyum singkat. "Memang apa masalahnya aku duduk di sana?"

"He? Dia pacar orang, tahu! Pacarku!" peringat Ichigo sambil menunjuk Rukia.

"Tentu aku tahu dia pacar orang. Masa pacar hewan. Bodoh,"

"Ka-kau! Grr!"

"KUROSAKI ICHIGO, JAGA SIKAPMU!" omel Ochi-sensei marah karena kelakuan tidak sopan Ichigo. Ichigo kalah. Akhirnya dia mendaratkan pantatnya kasar ke kursi dengan ekspresi sangat tidak suka pada Nura. Nura sendiri tidak ambil masalah. Selama dia berjalan menuju kursi sebelah Rukia, para gadis tak hentinya menganga terpesona pada lelaki bagai jelmaan samurai tersebut. Sesampai di tempat, Nura melempar senyum pada gadis yang menjadi teman satu bangkunya, Rukia.

"Salam kenal," hanya dengan salam saja muka Rukia merona. Jantungnya pun berdebar-debar, perasaannya berbunga-bunga karenanya sampai tak bisa berkata-kata.

Nyut. Urat kemarahan Ichigo muncul. "Aku yakin dia pasti pengguna susuk pelet!" bisik Ichigo pada Kokuto yang berada di sampingnya. Kokuto menahan tawa karena pendapat Ichigo yang aneh.

"... Ada yang aneh dengannya,"

"Ng?"

Ichigo mengernyitkan dahinya. Kokuto menunjuk Nura dengan dagunya. "Dia di kelilingi banyak arwah..."

"A-apa?"

Mugetsu Nura, siapa dia sebenarnya?  
>.<p>

.

.  
>Osaka, Jepang. Hawa di sana malam ini tidak mendukung. Langit begitu gelap, tidak berbintang. Awan hitam menutupi terangnya sang bulan. Angin-angin malam bertiup kencang, memasuki setiap celah-celah jendela rumah yang terbuka. Lolongan serigala menambah nuansa yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri di tengah malam ini. Di salah satu rumah, seorang gadis remaja tertidur nyenyak di kamarnya. Pulas, menyelami dunia mimpinya. Namun mimpi indahnya harus terusik karena rasa aneh dari tangan yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tangannya terasa kaku, mau tak mau dia pun membuka matanya walau masih mengantuk. Dia suka tidur dalam keadaan gelap.<p>

Karena itu, tiap bersiap berangkat tidur, dia mematikan lampunya. Kebiasaan itu membuatnya terbiasa dapat melihat dalam gelap walau tidak begitu jelas. Sama seperti saat ini. Rasa kantuk gadis itu hilang berganti ketakutan luar biasa. Tubuhnya basah oleh keringat dingin yang tiba-tiba mengucur deras. Jantungnya berpacu cepat, kalau saja dia punya serangan jantung, mungkin dia bisa saja mati melihat apa yang mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. Suaranya tercekat. Ia tidak bisa berteriak bahkan mengeluarkan suara sekecil apapun. Kepala wanita yang wajahnya tertutupi rambut panjang sedang memeganginya. Gadis itu hanya bisa melihat kepala itu ada di kasurnya, selebihnya ia tidak tahu bagaimana bentuk tubuh wanita misterius itu. Cengkramannya semakin erat, tubuh sang gadis semakin gemetaran hebat. Dia membuka mulutnya kembali, berharap suaranya dapat keluar untuk memanggil ayah dan ibunya. Sayangnya tetap tidak mampu. Pilihan terakhirnya, dia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Dalam hati terus berdoa agar hantu di tempat tidurnya menghilang.

Untunglah tak lama kemudian, tangannya tak lagi kaku.

Suaranya pun telah kembali. Sang korban kejahilan makhluk halus itu perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Tidak ada lagi kepala berambut panjang tadi. Si gadis bangkit dari tidurnya, mengambil posisi duduk di ranjang sambil memegangi lengan satunya. Masih kram. Sang gadis masih gemetaran, air matanya jatuh saking takutnya. Namun, kini dia dapat menarik napas lega.

"Apa itu tadi?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Rupanya ia belum aman. Dalam kegelapan kamarnya, dia mendengar suara tek - tek - tek. Suara itu berasal dari lantai.

Bola mata gadis itu membulat sempurna melihat sosok hantu itu ada di lantai. Menyeret kedua siku tangannya untuk bergerak karena ia tidak memiliki kaki. Setengah tubuhnya tidak ada.

Tek - tek - tek.

Itu suara ketika dia bergerak. Dan sang gadis membatu. Seluruh tubuhnya lumpuh. Yuurei itu memanjat kasurnya sampai tepat berada di samping kaki gadis manusia yang terjulur lurus. Kashima Reiko atau Teke - Teke, arwah pencari kaki itu mengangkat tangannya yang membawa gergaji.

"Di mana kakiku?"

Gergaji bergerigi tajam itu mendarat di kaki kanan sang gadis sampai menancap pada dagingnya. Kemudian tanpa bicara, arwah itu menggerakkan gergajinya maju-mundur kaki putih sang gadis hingga menampakkan tulang bermandikan darah. Tanpa kasihan, hantu wanita itu menggerakkan gergajinya lebih keras sampai meretakkan tulangnya. Bagaimana dengan sang gadis? Ia tidak bisa melawan. Demi apapun, dia ingin berteriak sekerasnya karena rasa sakit di kakinya, kini dia seperti sebuah boneka tak bernyawa. Napasnya terus memburu berat. Air matanya terus mengucur membasahi sebagaian wajahnya, dia takut pada sosok mengerikan yang menggergaji kakinya. Takut pada tumpahan darah yang mengotori ranjangnya. Takut pada cuilan daging-daging kakinya yang jatuh dari ranjang, menimbulkan suara becek. Mau muntah! Dia mual melihat keadaannya yang menyedihkan ini.

Tak terasa pekerjaan sang wanita tanpa kaki itu selesai. Selesai menggergaji kedua kaki sang gadis hingga putus. Membuat sang gadis menjadi sepertinya. Tanpa sepatah kata, hantu itu menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai, berjalan menggunakan sikunya dengan dua tangan yang membawa potongan kaki korbannya dan gergaji bersimbah darah serta sedikit daging-daging menempel pada gergajinya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAA! SAKIIIIIIIT! KEMBALIKAN KAKIKUUUUU" terlambat. Setelah Kashima Reiko atau Teke - Teke membawa pergi kakinya, dia baru bisa berteriak. Perlu kalian ketahui, Kashima Reiko tidak hanya muncul di kamar mandi. Dia bisa muncul di mana saja, ketika kau tertidur pulas...

**To Be Continued…**

Ninda Uchiharuno

Maknae Kazuma

D3rin

Asani Suzuka

Morte Hourglass males login

David

Yuuka Aoi

Shana Nakazawa

Zanpaku Nightfall Akenomyosei

Wakamiya Hikaru

Bjtatihhowo

Devi Arisawa ndak login

Nenk Rukiakate

Chadeschan

Luna Dragneel

Gemini24

N Oda Kurosaki yang selalu nagih fic ==

Maaf gak bias bales review kalian, mohon maaf bgt! Lagi buru-buru

N masalah buat ficnya, Mugetsu Nura itu bayangin aja Ichigo jadi Mugetsu XD

N buat Kashima Reiko, Hiru asli gak baca sejarahnya. Cuma ngutip karena takut. ==

Yosh, buat request hantu-hantu yang kalian minta bakal langsung di buat setelah chapter ini selese, tetep repiu yah! Daaah~ XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :: Tite Kubo**

**Warning:: OOC, AU, Typo(s), gaje, abal, dll~**

**Genre :: Gado-gado!**

**Ghost Haunts**

**Chapter 7 :: Kashima Reiko**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pemburu kaki meneror Jepang!"

"Anak remaja terancam kehilangan kaki!"

"Setiap hari di temukan dua kaki menghilang!"

"Putus asa kehilangan kaki, gadis ini bunuh diri!"

"Konser Larc En Ciel super keren!"

Eits! Yang terakhir sangat melenceng dari berita koran. Jangan di pikirkan, jangan di sesalkan, konser itu sudah masa lalu. Hiks.

"Apa-apaan ini? Sudah lima hari berita koran harian Karakura meliput kasus kehilangan kaki! Aku bosan, gantilah dengan berita anime Bleach season 2 segera di buat begitu!" Renji membanting koran harian Karakura ke bangku Ishida. Ishida mengambil koran dari Renji sekedar di jadikan kipas.

"Itu Kashima Reiko. Yuurei itu benar-benar kembali bangkit mencari kedua kakinya setelah sekian lama terkubur," kata Ishida dengan ibu jarinya bermain lincah di atas keypan ponselnya, menjelajahi dunia internet demi sebuah informasi.

"... Apa tidak sebaiknya kalian tangani Kashima Reiko? Dia sudah menyebabkan banyak korban," tambah Shiro yang ikut bergabung.

"Kashima Reiko tidak bisa di usir dari dunia ini sebelum benar-benar menemukan kakinya, kan?" sahut Kaien seperti biasa bicara tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya, terlalu sibuk dengan PSP-nya.

"Menurut sejarahnya dia mati di stasiun, ada kemungkinan kedua kakinya tersembunyi di sana..." komentar Kokuto.

"... Ya, ya! Lebih baik segera kalian basmi! Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa ikut, aku ada tugas dari Ochi-sensei, menganalisis amoeba! Benar kan, Ichigo?"

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban dari sang bos. Ketika di tengok, Ichigo terbengong dengan tatapan mata kosong. Layaknya kehilangan nyawa, dia diam saja di bangku. Mungkin lebih pantas di katakan patah hati.

Rukia selingkuh? Kalau di bilang selingkuh sih tidak juga. Rukia menyangkal pada Ichigo bahwa hubungannya dengan si murid baru hanyalah teman. Tapi Ichigo tidak bisa terima.

Berlawanan jenis, teman, terlalu dekat, berpegangan tangan. Apa itu bisa di bilang teman? Kalau lama-lama ini di biarkan, salah satu dari mereka bisa jatuh hati!

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan keadaan Nanao?" tanya Ishida yang penasaran karena tidak lagi mendengar berita tentang temannya. Ada perasaan aneh yang di rasakannya karena nama Nanao tidak lagi terdengar di telinga. Baik teman sekelas maupun luar kelas.

"Kau belum tahu tentang Nanao?" balas Kokuto dengan wajah tak percaya. Ishida mengerutkan alis kemudian menggeleng. Apa yang salah?

Sebelum Kokuto menjawab pertanyaan Ishida, dia menoleh ke segala arah seperti memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar ucapannya kecuali gerombolannya. Setengah berbisik, Kokuto mengatakan, "Nanao sudah mati,"

Bukan main Ishida terkejut. Dia terlalu fokus pada dunia internet sampai melewatkan hal sepenting itu? Keterlaluan. Ishida berusaha tenang walau hatinya tidak begitu.

"Nanao bunuh diri, dia menusukkan pisau ke jantungnya sendiri. Motif bunuh dirinya karena depresi. Dia malu kehilangan kakinya dan dia tidak bisa tenang karena terus di bayangi Kashima Reiko. Semua orang tidak percaya pada pernyataannya bahwa dia di lukai makhluk halus," sambung Kokuto.

"Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku lebih awal sih!" kesal Ishida. Shiro pun menyahut, "Ibu Nanao tidak ingin berita kematian anaknya menyebar luas dan jadi pembicaraan terus menerus di sekolah. Ibunya sampai meminta para guru untuk tidak memberitahunya pada semua murid,"

"Lalu, bagaimana proses pemakaman Nanao? Kalian tidak mengajakku?" masih kesal, Ishida kembali bertanya-tanya untuk mengorek informasi lebih banyak.

"Kalau itu tentu kami datang. Kau ingat alasan waktu kami pergi ke toilet dan baru kembali satu jam, pamit padamu karena perut mulas? Sebenarnya di saat itu kami mengunjungi pemakaman Nanao,"

"A-apa? Lalu, apa Rukia juga ikut?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi alasannya dia sakit perut karena bulanan,"

"Tidak ada bedanya! Sama-sama menipu! Argh! Teman macam apa kalian!"

"Habis kau terlalu sibuk dengan situs jejaring sosialmu, Ishida!" datang satu gadis yang di nantikan Ichigo. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Rukia.

Semangat Ichigo bangkit lagi karena kedatangan Rukia.

"Rukia~" Ichigo menyambutnya. Rukia hanya melempar senyum pada Ichigo kemudian duduk di kursi sebelah kekasihnya.

"Nura tahu banyak hal tentang Kashima Reiko. Dia menceritakan padaku bahwa tempat tinggalnya berdekatan di stasiun lokasi terbunuhnya Reiko-san. Dan semasa kecil, dia tidak sengaja melihat kematian Reiko-san. Kaki Reiko-san terpisah jauh dari tubuhnya, katanya, satu kakinya terkubur di sekitar stasiun itu, satunya lagi di bawa hewan," jelas Rukia serius.

"DI BAWA HEWAN? Bagaimana bisa!" semuanya terkejut. Ngeri juga membayangkan seekor anjing menggigit potongan kaki.

Rukia menaikkan bahunya sebagai tanda tidak mengerti. "Aku tidak tahu apa itu benar atau tidak, tapi yang jelas, jika kita sudah menemukan satu potong kakinya yang hilang, Reiko-san tidak akan bergentayangan lagi,"

Renji menyela, "Kita? Oh, aku tidak termasuk dalam kata 'kita' kan?"

Tampang Bruce Lee, badan kapten yakuza, tapi hati hello kitty, pikir semuanya tentang kawan bertato mereka.

Di tengah perbincangan kawanan Ichigo, seorang murid perempuan datang pada mereka membawa sekepal uang. Gadis ber-aura keluarga bangsawan itu berdiri di samping Ichigo dan tanpa menyapa, dia melemparkan sekepal lembar uang ke meja yang di kelilingi kerumunan Ichigo. Ichigo dan lainnya sontak terperanjat kaget menerima lemparan uang dengan jumlah yang tidak main-main. Mereka menolehkan kepala pada orang yang memberikan alat pembayaran bak memberi koran bekas.

Orihime Inoue.

"Inoue?"

Gadis yang merupakan primadona SMA mereka melipat kedua tangan di depan dada besarnya. Mata abu-abunya menatap sinis setiap kerumunan Ichigo. Entah apa yang di pikirkannya, datang dengan mata marah tapi memberi mereka uang.

"Apa maksudmu dengan uang ini?"

"Mulai hari ini aku ingin kalian semua menjadi bodyguardku! Itu uang mukanya, kalian akan di beri bonus jika pekerjaan kalian bagus!"

What the...? Bodyguard? Rukia berdiri dari tempatnya. Perlakuan Inoue serasa melecehkan semua temannya.

"Kalau kau ingin kami membantumu, tolong mintalah secara sopan," peringat Rukia setengah mengancam. Inoue tidak takut. Wajah cantik berekspresi meledeknya semakin memancing kemarahan Rukia.

"Aku adalah putri dari orang kaya. Seharusnya kalian yang bersikap sopan!"

Rukia mengepalkan tangannya. Kalau saja Ichigo tidak menahannya, mungkin kepalan tangan kekasihnya sudah mendarat di wajah Inoue. Ishida ikut berdiri, menanyakan lebih jelas maksud sebenarnya sang putri kaya dari kelas lain.

"Menyewa kami sebagai bodyguardmu, memang ada penjahat yang mengincarmu?" Ishida mencoba bertanya baik-baik. Inoue sejenak mengambil napasnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ishida.

"Aku ingin kalian terus menjagaku sampai teror Kashima Reiko hilang,"

"Tapi kenapa harus kita?" tanya Kaien menambahkan.

"Kudengar kalian punya kemampuan khusus dalam masalah dunia lain, karena itu aku menyewa kalian,"

Dunia lain membuatku teringat pada salah satu acara televisi.

Semuanya saling berpandangan mencari kesepakatan menerima pekerjaan ini. Terkecuali Rukia, nampaknya gadis ini tidak suka dengan Inoue. Ichigo tahu apa sebab Rukia sangat tidak menyukainya. Karena Inoue pernah terang-terangan mengatakan ingin membeli tubuh Ichigo. Yah, tidak heran karena Inoue sedikit punya napsu tinggi pada lelaki. Dalam sebulan dia bisa berganti kekasih sebanyak 7x. Wow.

.

"Apa-apaan dia? Tidak sopan! Dasar orang kaya selalu berbuat semena-mena!" gerutu Rukia setelah Inoue pergi. Ichigo tertawa kecil oleh tingkah kekanakan Rukia.

"Sudahlah, seberapa bencinya kau pada Inoue, dia tetap acuh padamu. Percuma melawan kesombongannya," sepanjang perjalanan menuju gerbang sekolah, kedua sepasang kekasih ini membicarakan Inoue. Terutama Rukia. Sungguh perbuatan gadis berambut oranye baginya tidak termaafkan. Dia pikir menggunakan uang dapat membeli semua yang di maunya?

"Aku tidak suka. Dia terus mengejar-ngejarmu, Ichigo. Bahkan waktu kau sakit, tertidur di UKS, dia hampir menciummu," Rukia mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

"... Tidak kusangka kau perhatian juga pada kekasihmu ini," Ichigo nyengir. Kata-kata Ichigo menyadarkan Rukia apa yang barusan di ucapkannya. Wajah Rukia merah padam.

"A-apa sih? Memang aku tidak boleh cemburu? Aku kan... aku..." Rukia sengaja menghentikan ucapannya. Sudah lama Ichigo tidak menggoda si mungil ini, jadi dia menggenggam pergelangan tangannya kemudian mendorongnya memepet pintu di salah satu kelas yang belum mereka lewati.

"Lanjutkan yang tadi," perintah Ichigo menyeringai. Rukia menggeram kesal. Dia memalingkan kepalanya ke samping.

Namun itu menambah kesenangan Ichigo untuk menjahilinya.

"Ichigo, lepas! Kita masih di sekolah!"

"Jadi kalau tidak di sekolah, kau mau?"

Rukia makin di buat salah tingkah. "Kepala jeruk! Nanti ada guru yang liha-"

"Rukia," suara dari belakang badan Ichigo membuat Rukia hampir jantungan. Jangan sampai yang memanggilnya adalah guru, bisa-bisa nanti dia mendapat hadiah berupa surat panggilan orang tua.

Nampak lelaki bertubuh tinggi dan memiliki rambut hitam panjang menonton adegannya bersama Ichigo.

"Nura- mmph!"

Rukia tidak menyangka Ichigo akan senekat ini menciumnya di hadapan orang. Bibir Ichigo menekan kuat bibirnya, setengah lidah kekasihnya meliuk menjilat bibir tipisnya. Rukia masih membelalak kaget. Dia meninju-ninju punggung besar Ichigo, namun usahanya sia-sia. Yang ada Ichigo makin agresif menyerangnya. Lidahnya menerobos masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Rukia, menjilati setiap bagian yang bisa di capainya. Ichigo tidak peduli pada lidah Rukia yang bergerak mendorong lidahnya keluar dari mulut Rukia, itu di anggapnya sebagai balasan ciuman mereka. Pemuda yang mencumbu Rukia memiringkan kepalanya agar lidahnya dapat menjangkau langit-langit mulut Rukia. Sesekali dia menjedanya dengan lumatan memabukkan dan hisapan saliva. Astaga, Rukia menyerah. Ciuman bergairah Ichigo membuatnya lupa daratan. Yang bisa di lakukannya hanya terus mengerang nikmat.

Setelah di rasa Ichigo cukup, dia menarik diri. Membiarkan Rukia leluasa bernapas. Ichigo menyeka bibir basahnya kemudian berbalik badan menghadap Nura.

"Dia gadisku. Jadi jangan coba-coba mendekatinya," ancam Ichigo.

Nura diam. Di sudut bibirnya tersungging senyum kecil. "Maaf ya, tampaknya kau pamer kemesraan di waktu yang salah. Kalau kau menengok ke kanan, kau akan melihat penyebab masuknya kau ke ruang BP,"

Benar saja. Ketika Ichigo menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah yang di maksud Nura, seorang guru memergokinya. Wajahnya tampak marah, aura kemarahannya sangat jelas terasa. Berapi-api sampai membakar sekolah.

"KUROSAKI, MASUK RUANG BP!"

Hikmah yang Ichigo dapat; jangan nafsu membawa petaka.  
>.<p>

.

.

"Aku masih penasaran dengan Nura," kata Kokuto. Ishida menghentikan gerak jemari di keyboard komputernya.

"Mugetsu Nura?" ulangnya. Kokuto mengangguk.

"Sudah lima hari ini aku memperhatikannya, tapi semakin lama banyak youkai mengerubunginya. Dia layaknya raja yang di lindungi prajurit youkai. Saking banyaknya youkai yang mengikutinya. Entah aku mengkhayal atau tidak, Yuki-onna masuk dalam kerumanan youkai di belakang Nura," Kokuto setengah tidak percaya pada matanya sendiri ketika sekilas melihat si Yuki-onna.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada Nurarihyon No Mago saja," balas Ishida masih dengan komputernya. Kokuto terduduk di ranjang Ishida. Jangan berpikir macam-macam, sejenis yaoi, karena Kokuto hadir di rumah Ishida terlebih dulu dari waktu yang di janjikan teman-temannya untuk berangkat ke rumah Inoue.

"Nura... apa tadi?"

"Nurarihyon No Mago, raja dari semua youkai. Tak banyak yang di ketahui tentang youkai itu, tapi yang pasti dia dapat mengendalikan semua youkai maupun yuurei,"

"Wow, hebat sekali! Daripada kita repot-repot mengusir banyak youkai atau yuurei, langsung saja serang Nurarihyon!"

"Bodoh, memangnya bisa segampang itu? Dia saja bisa mengendalikan youkai, apalagi manusia lemah seperti kita!"  
>.<p>

.

.

Waktunya telah tiba, semua sudah berkumpul di rumah Ishida untuk berangkat bersama ke tempat Inoue. Wajah mereka sedikit kelihatan takut pada jika teror kota Karakura di alami mereka. Terlebih Renji. Sedari tadi ia pucat. Ichigo memaksa dia untuk ikut, tentu saja, siapa yang setuju dia lepas dari tanggung jawab padahal mendapat upah secara tunai. Menggunakan mobil ferrari Kokuto, mereka yang terdiri Ichigo, Rukia, Kaien, Renji, Ishida dan Kon siap berangkat. Kon? Oh, Rukia meminjamnya dari Shiro untuk di jadikan alat pendeteksi youkai. Sebelum berangkat, Ishida memberitahu sesuatu pada teman-temannya.

"Kashima Reiko tidak bisa di lenyapkan sebelum kakinya di temukan, tapi bisa menjauhkannya dari kita untuk sementara saja. Kalau kita bertemu dengannya dan dia bertanya, "Di mana kakiku?", kalian jawab saja, "Kakimu berada di sebuah rel kereta di Meishin,", dan jika dia bertanya lagi, "Siapa yang memberitahumu?", kalian jawab, "Kashima Reiko-san yang memberitahunya,". Terkadang dia dapat menjebak kita dengan pertanyaan, "Apa kalian tahu namaku?", jangan sampai kalian menjawab namanya, cukup jawab saja dengan, "Topeng iblis kematian,", karena singkatan nama dari Kashima adalah Ka= Kamen (topeng), Shi= Shini (kematian), Ma= Ma (setan). Jadi, kuharap kalian berhati-hati. Aku tidak mau sampai jatuh korban dalam kelompok kita,"

Semua diam. Meneguk ludah susah payah.

"Kalian siap?" tanya Ishida kembali.

Semuanya masih diam. Sulit untuk memutuskan meneruskan penyelesaian kasus ini atau tidak karena mereka sudah di bayar. Apalagi uang tersebut berjumlah besar mencapai harga tiket VIP konser Laruku. Wow.

"Ah, satu lagi! Setengah dari kita akan menuju stasiun Meishin untuk mencari kaki Kashima Reiko. Pokoknya temukan walau berbentuk tulang sekalipun!"

"Apa? Itu tidak mudah, Ishida! Bagaimana bisa kita menemukan kaki yang menghilang setelah beratus tahun lamanya!" hardik Kaien. Ishida tersenyum singkat.

"Untuk itulah kita meminjam alat pendeteksi apapun yang berhubungan ghaib. Benarkan, Rukia?"

Rukia mengangguk seraya mengangkat Kon ke atas.

"Selamat datang, Kurosaki-kun~" sambutan hangat nan centil pemilik rumah mewah keluarga Inoue melengking di telinga Rukia. Padahal Ichigo berada di barisan paling belakang, tapi Inoue hanya menyapanya, menganggap teman lainnya hanya sebuah sisa tak penting. Menyebalkan.

Sebelum Inoue mempersilahkan mereka masuk ke dalam rumah, Ishida memecah kelompok mereka jadi dua bagian. Ichigo, dia dan Renji bertugas menjaga Inoue, sementara Kokuto, Kaien dan Rukia pergi ke stasiun Meishi. Awalnya Rukia tidak setuju harus lepas kelompok dari Ichigo, tapi beginilah susunan rencananya. Rukia khawatir si anak kaya itu berbuat macam-macam pada kekasihnya. Namun apa boleh buat. Ichigo sendiri sebelum Rukia berangkat bersama Kokuto dan Kaien menuju stasiun Meishi, dia menjanjikan tidak akan ada sesuatu terjadi di antaranya dengan Inoue. Cukup menenangkan. Dan selanjutnya, yang berada di rumah bertingkat mewah milik Inoue Orihime hanya Ichigo, Renji dan Ishida bersama sang tuan rumah. Mewah, namun sepi.

"Di mana keluargamu, Inoue?" tanya Renji sambil menyeruput secangkir teh manis suguhan Inoue.

Inoue tersenyum. Wajahnya bersinar-sinar cerah. Mungkin karena Rukia tidak ada di sini dan itu memberikannya kesempatan mendekati Ichigo. "Kedua orang tuaku meninggal. Kakakku sedang ada pekerjaan di luar kota, jadilah aku tinggal sendiri,"

Ichigo mengerjapkan matanya setelah meminum teh buatan Inoue. "Wow, teh apa ini? Rasanya enak juga,"

Inoue tertawa kecil. "Kalian suka? Syukurlah! Itu lemon tea yang di buat menggunakan alat-alat khusus yang memakan waktu selama dua puluh menit per gelasnya. Untunglah kalian suka, waktuku jadi tidak sia-sia!"

Ketiga remaja di hadapan tempat Inoue duduk memasang wajah tidak percaya.

Dasar orang kaya. Beginian saja sampai makan waktu dua puluh menit?, pikir ketiganya kompak dalam batin masing-masing.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa satu jam di habiskan oleh keempat remaja itu untuk mengobrol. Terlalu asyik, dan akhirnya keseruan itu harus terusik oleh rengekan Renji.

"Inoue, t-toiletnya di mana?" tanya Renji gemetaran tidak kuat ingin membuang hajatnya yang meledak-ledak. Inoue menunjuk anak tangga menuju ke atas yang tanpa penerangan, gelap di samping dapur. Mencekam. Dan niat Renji ciut seketika.

Lelaki bertato itu memberi isyarat pada Ichigo; antarkan-aku-ke-toilet!

Ichigo pun membalas; tidak-mau. Ajak-saja-Ishida!

Renji sudah di ambang batas pertahanan. Sesuatu yang ingin menyembur itu telah mencapai ujung. Spontan Renji menyambar tangan Ishida dan mengikut sertakannya ke toilet, tidak mempedulikan teriakan Ishida yang meraung tidak terima. Sementara itu, Inoue memandangi dua teman Ichigo barusan dengan pandangan heran layaknya melihat keajaiban. Ichigo nyengir. Teman-temannya benar-benar di luar batas kesopanan. Untung saja tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumah ini selain Inoue.  
>.<p>

.

.  
>"T-toiletnya mengerikan..." Renji keluar dari toilet Inoue berwajah loyo. Ishida mengoceh.<p>

"Kau ini, apa maksudmu bawa-bawa aku, hah! Tapi tidak kusangka anak tangga rumah ini luar biasa. Saat menapakinya, anak tangga ini terus bertambah, membuat kita tidak kunjung sampai di tempat..." ujar Ishida. Tiba-tiba dia ingat lagi pada laporan Renji. "Ehm, maksudmu toiletnya mengerikan memang ada apa?"

Renji mengusap peluh di dahinya. "Selama aku buang air kecil, lampu toilet hidup-mati. Dan... tadi samar-samar melihat ada tangan di bawah pintunya. Mungkin hanya imajinasiku saja ya, hahaha,"

"Tangan?" Ishida begidik ngeri. Keluhan Renji kali ini di percaya karena... dia pun juga melihat sosok tangan di tepi pintu toilet dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Selanjutnya, pintu toilet bergeser, mengeluarkan suara decit bercampur suara seretan. Dari balik pintu, sosok wanita setengah badan menyeret tubuhnya menggunakan siku dan di tangan kirinya membawa sabit sekaligus gunting. Renji menarik-narik kain baju Ishida. Suaranya kecil, gemetaran dan putus asa.

"Kita bisa mati, Ishida... aku belum nikah..." bisiknya takut. Ishida tetap berusaha tenang walau kakinya sendiri gemetaran menyangkal niat berani otaknya.

"Tenang. Dia tidak akan mengejar kita kalau kita menjawab pertanyaannya,"

Kashima Reiko mulai bergerak. Tek - tek - tek. Suara sikunya menghantam lantai begitu tenang.

Wajah yang tertutupi rambut panjang gimbalnya terlihat pucat pasi. Bibirnya pecah-pecah dan kedua tangannya di penuhi bercak darah. Senjata di tangannya tergenggam erat, tidak ada kesulitan dalam merangkak sambil membawa benda. Kecepatannya tak ubah dengan seekor keong dalam tokoh kartun nickledeon. Lebih cepat dia sih.

"D-d-d-di sa-at s-sep-per-ti i-i-ni p-pun, k-ka-u ma-mas-sih m-au me-nyu-nyuruhku te-nang?"Renji tidak kuat ingin berteriak sekencang dia meneriaki semangat untuk jagoan kick boxingnya, Chris John. Ishida berbisik. "Jika kita kabur duluan bisa malah di incar,"

"Masa bodoh! Dia sudah 30 cm ada di depan kita dan tidak kunjung bertanya! Bisa saja setelah memutus dua kaki kita, dia baru bertanya! Curang, kan! Ayo lari saja!"

Sepertinya kali ini Ishida harus setuju dengan usulan temannya. Kashima Reiko sudah sangat dekat. Bahkan kini hantu wanita pencari kaki itu mengancang-ancang sabitnya ke kaki mereka.

"RENJI, AWAS!"

Sabit berdarah itu mengarah ke kaki Renji, untungnya dia sempat melompat menghindari lesatan serangan Kashima Reiko.

"KENAPA AKU YANG SELALU DI INCAR DULUAN! PADAHAL KAKIKU TIDAK INDAH, BERBULU, MASIH ADA BEKAS CACAR PULA! DUNIA TIDAK ADIL, YANG JELEK SELALU MATI LEBIH DULU!" teriak Renji panik kebakaran jenggot kemudian menyusul Ishida yang menuruni tangga.

"Renji, apa Kashima Reiko mengejar kita!" tanya Ishida terus berlari.

"Aku tidak mau menoleh ke belakang! Kenapa tidak kau saja? Sekali-kali berkorbanlah!"

"A-aku... perkiraanku, Kashima Reiko tidak bisa mengejar kita secepat ini karena dia tidak punya kaki!"

"Oke, kalau begitu kita tengok ke belakang sama-sama!"

Kedua remaja SMA itu menghitung dalam hati. Di hitungan ketiga, mereka akan menengok ke belakang, memastikan keberadaan Kashima Reiko.

1

2

Tek - tek - tek - tek - tek - tek - tek - tek - tek - tek - tek - tek - tek - tek - tek- tek!

"SETAN APA DIA!"

Kashima Reiko memberi kejutan pada dua bocah incarannya. Kashima Reiko punya kemampuan menyeret sikunya secepat pembalap motor GP. Bahkan ketika Renji melemparinya botol minuman kosong yang di temukannya di sudut tangga, Kashima Reiko banting setir menghindarinya bagaikan seorang profesional. Valentino Rossi kalah.

"ICHIGOOOOO! TOLONG KAMIIIIIII!"  
>.<p>

.

.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai Kuchiki?" tanya Inoue yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk berdekatan bersama Ichigo.

Ichigo berdecih. "Tanpa kau tanya, kau sudah tahu jawabannya kan, Inoue?" balasnya sengit.

Inoue terkikik. Kedua tangannya di rentangkan lalu mendarat di tubuh Ichigo. Ichigo terhentak kaget dengan sikap kurang ajar gadis itu. Dia bergerak tidak nyaman, memberi tanda penolakan halus. Namun Inoue masih bersikeras memeluknya.

"Sudah lama aku menginginkanmu, Ichigo. Aku ingin menjadi milikmu. Apa bagusnya Kuchiki? Gadis miskin, tidak menarik, pendek, galak," ejekan Inoue yang di tujukan pada Rukia memanasi kepala Ichigo. Percuma jika ia membalasnya dengan fisik. Dia punya ide yang lebih cemerlang.

"Rukia itu manis, dia selalu memancing gairahku, Inoue,"

Inoue langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Dia memandang Ichigo tidak percaya pada pernyataan mesum seorang Kurosaki. Tampaknya singa betina ini jatuh ke perangkap.

"Aku tidak bisa lepas darinya. Aku menyukai, mencintai dan sayang padanya. Asal kau tahu saja, setiap malam kami selalu menumpahkan rasa cinta kami dengan pergelutan di ranjang. Aku masih ingat bagaimana merdu suara desahannya. Oh... dan si manis itu pintar memuaskanku. Aku di buatnya lemas semalaman sampai ingin terus bertelanjang memeluk tubuh mungilnya," Ichigo menunjukkan seringaiannya. Wajah Inoue merona merah. Telinganya memanas mendengar kalimat mesum bertubi-tubi.

"Ichigo, kau-"

"ICHIGOOOOOO! DIA DATAAAAAANG!"

Teriakan nyaring kedua teman Ichigo menggema ke seluruh rumah. Renji dan Ishida berlari ke arahnya, mencari perlindungan.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Ichigo mencengkram bahu Renji.

"Itu! Itu! Tanpa kaki! Bunyi tek - tek! Bawa sabit! Rambut panjang! Banting setir!"

Renji menjawab tidak jelas ketika di tanya. Maka, Ishida-lah yang ambil peran. "Kashima Reiko! Dia datang! Dia ada di toilet, mengejar kami!"

"Kashima Reiko...?"

Tek - tek - tek - tek.

Renji meneguk ludah. Bersama yang lain, mereka memutar kepalanya ke arah tangga menuju toilet. Melewati kegelapan tangga, sosok wanita di lantai semakin jelas terlihat oleh penerangan lampu tengah. Semua mata terpaku melotot lebar.

"Oh, tidak..."

Tek - tek - tek - tek - tek - tek - tek - tek - tek!

Seperti sebelumnya, Kashima Reiko menyeret tubuhnya bergerak menuju tempat Ichigo dan lainnya.  
>.<p>

.

.

"Kau serius... huff! Kakinya ada di sini... huff! Sudah dari tadi kita menggali... huff! Tapi tidak ada!" Rukia berusaha berkata dengan napas terengah-engah dan pekerjaannya mengkais tanah sekitar stasiun Meishi.

"Iya, aku yakin! Kekuatan ghaibnya sangat terasa di bagian ini!" Kon ikut membantu walau sebenarnya tenaga bertubuh bonekanya tidak berguna.

"... Sudah hampir satu jam kita menggali dengan tangan. Aku mulai pegal. Kenapa tidak meminjam pacul di rumah warga sekitar sini saja!" Kaien mengeluh.

"Bahkan kita tadi di sangka pembunuh yang sedang mengubur mayat oleh security!" tambah Kokuto.

Ketiga manusia itu mendapat petunjuk dari Kon bahwa kaki Kashima Reiko terkubur di pinggir lintas rel kereta Meishi. Terpaksa harus menggali sendiri karena Kon tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan Nekomatanya untuk hal sepele. Di tambah lagi, sangat menyusahkan jika harus ada kereta lewat, mereka harus menutupi tingkah mencurigakannya.

"Kakinya sudah terkubur bertahun-tahun, bukankah artinya kakinya telah menjadi debu?" tanya Rukia. Kon menggeleng.

"Mayat yuurei berbeda dari mayat manusia. Kakinya bisa utuh abadi walau telah di kubur beratus-ratus tahun. Minim nya sih menjadi tulang," balas Kon.

"AKU MENYERAH!" Kaien membaringkan tubuhnya ke tanah. "Kita di tipu dengan boneka sialan ini! Sudah sedalam sumur kita menggalinya, tapi tidak ketemu! Aku berhenti!"

Kokuto sedikit setuju dengan Kaien. Tapi mengingat teror Kashima Reiko, dia coba menyemangati sang kawan. "Kita harus menghentikan teror Kashima Reiko, Kaien. Kalau bukan kita, siapa lagi yang mau mengurus?"

"Seberapa lagi kau kuat menggalinya, Kokuto? Kau menggali lubang kuburmu sendiri! Kau bisa mati kelelahan! Ochi-sensei saja menyuruh kita mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak 7x tidak secapek ini!"

"Kau seorang laki-laki pengeluh? Kau mendaftar jadi banci taman lawang ya?"

"Apa kau minta kubuatkan tato di pipimu?"

"Oh, jadi elu nantang gu? Please deh, gak bangeeeeth beuuddht!"

"Eh, masalah buat loh?"

"DIAAAAAM, MAKHLUK BERISIK!" Rukia yang sudah tidak tahan menjambak kedua rambut temannya kemudian membenturkan dahi mereka satu sama lain.

Shiba Kaien dan Mugurama Kokuto K.O.

"Kita di sini untuk mencari kaki Kashima Reiko, bukan untuk berkelahi! Kalau ada yang berisik lagi, kuhantamkan kepala kalian ke kereta!"

"Yes, ma'am..." jawab Kokuto, Kaien serta Kon yang juga ikut takut.

Ketika keputus-asaan mereka rasakan, datang bantuan tepat. Tak tahu kenapa bisa dia ada di sini, kedatangannya mengejutkan Rukia dan lainnya.

"N, Nura?"

Ya. Nura berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka menggali. Nura tersenyum. "Selamat malam, semuanya," salamnya ramah.

"Tunggu, k-kenapa kau bisa ada di si- hiiiiyyy!" Kaien berteriak kaget mendapat lemparan sepotong kaki yang berlumur darah darh Nura. Menjijikkan, ada belatung di bekas potongannya.

"Aku menemukannya. Kalian mencari itu, kan?"

Semua bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa dia tahu?

Sebelum lelaki bersurai hitam panjang tersebut pergi meninggalkan kawanan teman sekelasnya, Rukia menahan dengan tarikan kecil pada jaket abu-abu yang di kenakannya.

Nura menoleh. Menatap dalam violet Rukia, mencari tahu arti pegangannya.

"Kenapa... kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Siapa kau sebenarnya!" Rukia bertanya penuh keingintahuan. Nura terlalu membuatnya selalu kepikiran.

Tidak banyak Nura memberi jawaban. Hanya kalimat singkat lolos di bibirnya. "Bukannya aku sudah bilang, aku tinggal di sekitar sini, jadi jangan heran kalau aku bisa datang ke Meishi,"

Rukia kecewa. Bukan jawaban ini yang Rukia nanti. Nura tidak jujur, dia tahu itu.

Nada panggilan Kokotu berbunyi. Kokuto mengambil ponsel di sakunya. Satu pencetan speaker agar yang lain dapat mendengar suara Ichigo.

"Halo, Ich-"

"To... long! C-cepat da... tang! Ka... kashi... ma Rei... ko! GYAAAAAA!"

Jeritan Renji mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya.

"Ichigo..." gumam Rukia dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Nura, menyusul teman-temannya yang berlari ke tempat mobil Kokuto di parkir.  
>.<p>

.

.  
>"TIDAAAAAAAAK! SAKIT! KUMOHON, HENTIKAN! KYAAAAA!"<p>

"SEMUANYA, TARIK! JANGAN LEPASKAN INOUE!"

Ichigo memberi perintah pada Renji dan Ishida supaya tetap menarik Inoue yang berusaha di seret Kashima Reiko.

Sementara di bawah sana Kashima menyabetkan guntingnya ke kaki Inoue. Percikan darah terus terciprat di lantai ruang tamu. Inoue lelah menjerit histeris. Yang di keluarkan dari bibir tipisnya hanya suara desah napas kesakitan. Wajahnya memucat karena melihat darah segar berceceran. Inoue adalah wanita takut darah. Ichigo masih menarik tangan Inoue. Kekuatan Kashima Reiko tidak terduga. Bayangkan saja, tiga orang melawan satu roh kekuatannya setara! Renji dan Ishida panik karena Inoue semakin terseret oleh Kashima Reiko. Sejujurnya mereka sudah tidak kuat melayani permainan tarik tambang maut ini. Kelengahan Ishida mengakibatkan tubuh Inoue semakin terseret ke tempat Kashima Reiko. Yuurei tanpa kaki itu berniat membawa Inoue ke toilet.

"Aku sudah tidak kuat, Ichigo!"

"Jangan bicara begitu! Kalian mau membiarkan teman kita terbunuh, hah!"

Selang beberapa waktu, Renji menyerukan teriakan. "Suara mobil Kokuto! Mereka datang!" selaan yang cukup menenangkan Ichigo dan Ishida. Tapi hal tersebut tak bertahan lama. Kashima Reiko menusukkan guntingnya ke lutut Inoue hingga ujung gunting menabrak tulang.

Inoue kembali menjerit keras. Inoue merasakan ujung gunting bergerak mengorek daging kakinya dan darahnya tumpah deras.

"J-jangan lepaskan! Tetap tarik dia!" Ichigo panik. Sejujurnya ia tidak tahu sendiri yang di lakukannya apa bisa menyelamatkan Inoue.

Di mana kakinya! Cepat berikan!

Akhirnya yang di nanti datang. Pintu di gebrak dan tiga teman mereka masuk bergilir. Rukia segera berlari kecil sambil membawa potongan kaki Kashima Reiko lalu di lemparnya kaki tersebut ke arahnya.

"Ambil kakimu dan pergilah ke neraka!"

Kashima Reiko melepas cengkaraman tangan dari Inoue. Dia meraih kakinya lalu meraba-raba.

"KAKIKUUUUUUUU!"

Tubuh Kashima Reiko perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi debu. Semakin menghilang, hanya menyisakan gunting dan sabit berlumur darah. Inoue merintih setelah kakinya terlepas jerat arwah.

Rukia mengatur napasnya. Wajahnya melukiskan rasa senang telah berhasil menyelesaikan teror Kashima Reiko. Namun dia juga prihatin pada musibah yang menimpa Inoue. Kakinya terluka parah, lututnya di robek-robek. Tanpa perlu di perintah, Ichigo menggendong Inoue ke mobil Kokuto untuk di bawa ke rumah sakit.

Apa semuanya berakhir? Entah. Bisa saja Kashima Reiko muncul kembali mencari kaki lainnya...  
>.<p>

.

.

"Hey, apa kalian sedang bosan? Ayo ikut dengan kami. Kami akan menguji keberanian kalian! Mari bermain Kokkuri-san!"

"Kokkuri-san?"

"Benar, jelangkung. Kalian mau ikut?"

"Tidak... apa tidak ada permainan lebih seru?"

"Kalian mau yang lebih seru? Bagaimana kalau Bloody Mary?"

"Ide bagus! Ayo kita main!"

.

.

.

Ada keanehan terkenal di sekolah Jepang yang telah melegenda. Contohnya Hanako si anak penunggu toilet, manekin pratikum biologi yang malam hari lari berkeliling sekolah, piano yang berbunyi malam hari, adanya penampakan siswa gantung diri, sumur berdarah terbuat dari kepala manusia, tangga ganjil yang setiap di hitung jumlahnya berubah-rubah dan berangka ganjil, lalu yang paling heboh adalah Mary, anak kecil yang mencari anggota tubuh bonekanya.

Tapi, lepas dari semua itu, ada yang jauh lebih mengerikan mitos dari Jawa berupa kidung Lingsir Wengi. Tahukah kalian apa maksud kidung(lagu) ini? Ini adalah lagu Jawa yang memanggil mahkluk halus. Barang siapa yang mendengarnya malam-malam, dia akan di datangi sesosok wanita berambut panjang. Tidak pandang dia bisa berbahasa Jawa atau tidak, semua di datangi. Kalian mengaku pemberani? Cobalah mendownload lagunya di internet. Dengarkan suara seorang wanita menyanyikannya tanpa musik. Dapatkah kalian bertahan mendengarnya hingga selesai? Ingat, mitos Jawa terkadang benar terjadi. 

"Lingsir wengi sliramu tumeking sirno  
>Ojo Tangi nggonmu guling<br>awas jo ngetoro  
>aku lagi bang wingo wingo<br>jin setan kang tak utusi  
>dadyo sebarang<br>Wojo lelayu sebet..."

"HENTIKAAAAN! AKU TAKUT! TIDAK, ICHIGO, LEPASKAN AKU!"

Gelak tawa para murid membahana di ruang kelas Ichigo karena aksi konyol bos perusuh di kelas mereka. Dalam rangka memperingati hari kelahiran Rukia, Ichigo mengerjainya dengan memaksa Rukia mendengarkan kidung Lingsir Wengi lewat headset yang terpasang dari laptop Ishida. Rukia terus menjerit histeris selama mendengarnya, tapi Ichigo dan semua menertawakannya. Lelucon kejam.

"Hey, sudahlah. Kasihan Rukia, dia bisa trauma, Ichigo," bela Kokuto yang kemudian ikut tertawa. Ichigo masih nyengir tetap memegangi headset di telinga Rukia agar gadis itu tak mampu melepasnya. Sekali lagi, lagu Jawa pemanggil mahkluk halus itu di putar oleh Ishida, Rukia pun kembali menjerit histeris sampai hampir menangis. Tidak heran juga sih, karena lagunya memang mengandung aura mistis.

Puas menggodai Rukia, Ichigo melepas headsetnya kemudian mencium pipi menggemaskan kekasihnya.

"Happy birthday, Rukia..."

"Happy birthday gigimu! Kau mau membuatku mati ketakutan! Lagunya benar-benar seram, bodoh!" ucapan Ichigo yang harusnya menciptakan suasana romantis malah mengundang kekesalan Rukia karena di paksa mendengar sesuatu yang harusnya tidak boleh di dengar sembarangan.

Tidak puas mengisi jam kosong kelas mereka dengan acara mengerjai Rukia, Kokuto berlari ke depan papan tulis kemudian berteriak penuh semangat.

"Siapa yang mau ikut ke pesta ulang tahun Rukia!"

Semuanya langsung kompak menjawab ikut. Rukia yang tidak mengerti maksud pesta yang Kokuto maksud mengernyitkan dahi.

"Pesta? J-jangan sembarangan, Kokuto! Aku tidak mengadakan pesta!"

Kokuto tersenyum. "Bukan kau yang mengadakannya, tapi aku, Ichigo dan lainnya yang membuat acara ini khusus untuk hari ulang tahunmu, kita patungan loh! Masalah tempat pesta tenang saja, aku tinggal minta tolong ayahku menyewakan tempat bagus untuk pesta ini. Puaskan semua hasrat remaja kita malam ini!"

"YEAAAAH!"

Rukia masih tidak percaya dengan anak kepala sekolah bernama Kokuto ini. Kenapa sampai melakukan hal merepotkan untuknya? Hh, Rukia hanya bisa pasrah dan tersenyum. Mereka benar-benar sahabat terbaik di hidupnya.  
>.<p>

Suara musik mengguncang gedung sekolah SMA Karakura. Musik DJ yang di mainkan Kaien Shiba menggoyangkan tubuh semua yang mendengarnya. Semua, perempuan maupun laki-laki saling menunjukkan kelihaian mereka dalam menari. Kumpulan makanan dan minuman berkelas terhidang di atas bangku belajar. Lampu disko berkilap-kilap seru, semakin menambah kegilaan pesta ala remaja tersebut. Paling parahnya, ada yang memanfaatkan alunan musik sebagai iringan cumbuan panas sepasang kekasih yang masih berumur muda. Terkecuali wanita mungil yang diam saja di kursi, padahal dia punya pendamping. Kuchiki Rukia, selama bersekolah tidak pernah menyangka secuil pun mengalami pesta seperti ini. Dikiranya pesta ulang tahun yang di rancang Kokuto hanyalah hidangan kue cokelat berangka 17, teman-temannya menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun kemudian di akhiri dengan foto-foto bersama. Tapi ini di luar nalar. Ayah Kokuto menginjinkan sekolahnya di jadikan tempat pesta. Dan kini semua teman sekelasnya menyulap ruang penggali ilmu ini menjadi tempat wisata malam atau tempat dugem. Menurutnya ini sangat berlebihan. Rukia gemetar. Sebagaian teman pria kurang ajar yang sedang mabuk menggodai anak perempuan. Untungnya Ichigo tidak begitu.

"Rukia... otanjoubi omedetou..." Ichigo mendadak memeluknya erat sambil mengucapkan selamat bersuara di buat seksi.

Rukia menarik kalimatnya. Mau Ichigo minum sake atau tidak, dia tetap kelihatan seperti orang mabuk. Mabuk cinta.

"Nah, bagaimana, Rukia? Kau suka dengan pesta buatanku?" Kokuto tiba-tiba muncul dari samping dengan satu tangan yang menyodori Rukia segelas susu cokelat. Kokuto tahu Rukia anak baik, karena itu ia tidak memberika sake atau semacam wine. Rukia menerima tawaran Kokuto lalu tersenyum miris. Jemari mungilnya melingkar di kaca gelas tersebut seraya mengungkapkan perasaannya kini.

"Ini... berlebihan. Kumohon, jangan buat seperti ini lagi. Aku... tanpa pesta pun, asal kita semua bersama-sama, aku sudah bahagia kok karena di kelilingi teman sebaik kalian," ungkap Rukia malu-malu.

Ichigo dan Kokuto terdiam. Tak lama kemudian keduanya tersenyum. Apa yang Rukia katakan benar. Harusnya tidak perlu pesta besar-besaran begini, cukup bersama orang-orang yang di sayangi saja sudah membahagiakan.

"Oy, Kuchiki, otanjoubi omedetou ya! Sweet seventeen, hahaha!"

Seorang wanita anggota dari pesta Rukia datang padanya dengan sebuah kotak kado terbungkus cantik. Mata Rukia berbinar-binar.

"Uuh... Hinamori, terima kasih! Aku benar-benar merepotkanmu!"

Hinamori tersenyum singkat. Gadis bercepol itu kemudian menarik tangan Rukia hingga ia berdiri. "Pesta ulang tahun tidak akan meriah tanpa bermain Bloody Mary, ikutlah denganku, Rukia!"

Bloody Mary?

**To Be Continued…**

Oda K :: Hahaha, maaf sudah memampangkan namamu tanpa ijin :p

Bjtatihowo :: Bacain ayat kursi aja kalo dating XD

D-N-D Mozaik :: Nggak, saia gak tega kaki Rukia diambil! DX

Ghost Haunts :: Coba dong kamu contohin gemana biar bias lucu. Coba kamu buat fic humor, ntar aku baca. XD

David :: Hahaha., kalo di pikir kayanya kaya geto ga mungkin dating kok, jadi tenang aja XD

Asani Suzuka :: Ah, nggak, nggak! Jangan nunduk2 -. Sejarah Kashima Reiko emang banyak kok di internet, aku lihatnya dari sono XD

IchiRuki Forever :: Hahaha, makasih atas repiunya ya XD

Piyocco :: Tenang, gak bakal di datengi kok! Kalo di sini mah bukan Kashima Reiko, tapi suster ngesot XD

Zanpaku Nightfall Akenomyosei :: Tergantung situasi, kalo baca malem2 n sendiri takut, kalo rame kagak XD

D3rin :: Nggak, secara di sana hantu Jepang, mungkinkah bisa berkelana ampe Indonesia? XD

Jee-zee Eunry :: Wuooo! Senpai! Nggak nyangka mampir di fic super sampah ini! Makasih ya XD

Maknae Kazuma :: Ngahahaha, aye pun juga merinding sendiri pas pertama kali tau nih hantu DX

Unknown :: Hahaha, gapapa, kalo nyata apa gak sih dulu emang bener ada, tapi sekarang nggak tau ^^a

Kimi Na Na :: Wah, aku sendiri gak tau bener apa gak, kata2nya orang Jepang sih bener, buat fic yang lain nunggu dulu ya, mampet ide, makasih repiunya XD

Chadeschan :: Stasiun Meishi XD, Mugetsu, eto nanti bakal di certain ^^

Sora Yasu9a 2230612 :: Iya, emang saia lagi terburu2, aku pun juga gak puas ama chapter kemaren ==, makaseh yah repiunya XD

Wakamiya Hikaru :: Hahaha, makasih repiunya XD

Yosh, Hiru tantang, ada yang berani denger Lingsir Wengi pas malem2? Sekalian nonton videonya! Tapi bukan yang versi remix ==. Kalo yang tentang Lingsir Wengi itu beneran nyata, sudah banyak masyarakat Jawa coba2 dengerin, kalo dengerin 10x katanya di datangi Kuntilanak n katanya emang bener tapi Hiru sendiri gak tahu beneran apa kagak, gak mau buktiin sih. Cukup sekali aja dengerin nih lagu, Hiru jadi takut gelap semenjak denger lagu ini ampe selesai, n sekarang trauma. Gak mau dengerin ini lagi! DX

Okelah, ngono wae, dadah~ XDD


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :: Tite Kubo**

**Warning:: OOC, AU, Typo(s), gaje, abal, dll~**

**Genre :: Gado-gado!**

**Ghost Haunts**

**Chapter 8 :: Bloody Mary**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bloody Mary...  
>Bloody Mary...<br>Bloody Mary...  
>Aku telah memanggilmu 3x, datanglah...<p>

.

"Kau serius? Apa ini tidak berbahaya, Hinamori?" tanya Rukia khawatir pada temannya, Momo Hinamori beserta lainnya yang berkumpul di UKS. Hinamori tersenyum.

"Ayolah, Rukia! Ini kesempatan. Mumpung ramai, ketakutan kita berkurang, kan? Dan lagi, semua yang ada di sini juga penasaran pada legenda Bloody Mary. Kita akan membuktikannya malam ini juga!" ungkapnya senang. Meski Rukia bersikeras menentangnya, tapi tetap saja Hinamori tidak peduli. Sama dengan Ichigo dan lainnya, mereka acuh, malah asyik menonton pertengkaran kecilnya dengan Hinamori.

"Ichigo, hentikan mereka!" perintah Rukia.

Ichigo menggeleng. "Itu kemauan Hinamori, kita tidak berhak melarangnya, toh..." Ichigo menoleh pada Toushiro di sampingnya. "Kita tidak ikut main kan?" sambungnya dan di jawab anggukan Shiro.

Sikap Ichigo mencurigakan. Rukia pun ambil tindakan. Ia menghampiri teman-temannya dan menatap kecewa. "Bagaimana kalau Bloody Mary benar-benar nyata? Semuanya bisa terluka, bahkan mungkin terbunuh!" Rukia berusaha merujuk Ichigo agar menuruti kemauannya menghentikan permainan gila Hinamori. Namun tetap saja Ichigo mengabaikannya. Ia malah memegang pundak kecil Rukia kemudian memutarnya agar menghadap ke arah Hinamori. Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya, berbisik di telinga Rukia.

"Diam dan lihat apa yang akan terjadi pada orang pemberani seperti mereka menantang Bloody Mary..."

Tubuh Rukia tiba-tiba membatu. Ia tidak bisa bergerak, patuh begitu saja pada Ichigo.

Bloody Mary adalah legenda terperangkapnya roh wanita di dalam cermin akibat di bunuh oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Pernah mendengar peringatan seorang wanita tidak di perbolehkan berkaca menyisir rambutnya tepat pada pukul 12 malam? Ya, karena bisa saja Mary bersemayam muncul di kacamu. Mary dapat di panggil dengan cara memanggil namanya 3x sambil berputar di depan kaca atau cermin dengan keadaan gelap tepat pukul 12 malam. Dan kau akan melihat cerminmu bukan memantulkan sosok dirimu, melainkan wanita berambut panjang dan bergaun lusuh dengan wajah mengerikan menghadapmu dari cermin. Juga mencekikmu. Tapi ada juga versi lainnya, di negeri sakura, Jepang, lebih terkenal dengan Bloody Mary, anak kecil pembawa boneka bertubuh tidak utuh. Ketika kau memanggilnya, ia akan datang mengajakmu bermain mencari benda yang hilang. Anggota tubuh bonekanya. Jika kau tidak bisa mendapatkan anggota tubuh tersebut, maka kau harus membayarnya dengan anggota tubuhmu sendiri.

Lampu UKS di matikan. Ruang gelap gulita, hanya ada tiga lilin di lantai sebagai penerangannya.

Rukia dapat melihat Hinamori berputar di depan cermin terpasang di tembok sambil menyerukan nama tabu. "Bloody Mary... Bloody Mary... Bloody Mary..." ia mengatakan dengan nada bernyanyi. Ini benar-benar menantang namanya. Rukia ingin menghentikannya, tapi tubuhnya di tahan oleh Ichigo yang memaksanya untuk menonton ritual tersebut. Tidak ada perlawanan dari yang lainnya. Semua diam menurut, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Setelah melakukan ritual pemanggilan sederhana itu, Hinamori berdiri di depan cermin. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat tidak ada perubahan pada objek benda di depannya. Hinamori mendesah kesal. Gadis bercepol yang mengenakan gaun putih selutut itu berbalik sambil menggerutu. "Tidak terjadi apa-"

"HINAMORI, DI BELAKANGMU!" teriakan salah seorang dari semua temannya mengejutkan Hinamori. Belum sempat ia menengok ke belakang, ada sepasang tangan putih pucat mencekik lehernya dari belakang dan menariknya hingga menabrak cermin sampai menyebabkan retakan kecil.

Mata Rukia terbelalak. Ia melirik Ichigo dan yang lain, namun mereka semua diam. Malah menyeringai senang seolah mendapat tontonan menarik. Sedangkan dirinya tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Ichigo membungkam mulutnya dan tangan lainnya di gunakan untuk menahan gerak tubuh Rukia dalam pangkuannya.

Kembali ke Hinamori, gadis itu berteriak-teriak minta tolong, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang berani mendekatinya. Di cermin tersebut, tampak sosok gadis kecil bak boneka barbie yang memiliki bola mata indah tengah tersenyum pada Hinamori.

"Boleh aku minta bantuan kalian semua? Anggota badan bonekaku hilang... Kaki kiri, kanan, tangan kiri, kanan dan kepala... Aku ingin kalian semua menemukannya..." suara Mary terdengar parau.

Kisah Mary di Jepang adalah seorang gadis SD yang berbeda dari teman-temannya. Karena perbedaannya itu, dia sering di sakiti dan di siksa. Sampai akhirnya, boneka wanita kesayangannya di hancurkan dan rasa marahnya yang tidak terkendali mendorongnya untuk bunuh diri, dan lokasi tempatnya bunuh diri, ia ada di depan sebuah cermin. Karena itu, rohnya terperangkap di sana.

Mary melepaskan tangannya di leher Hinamori. Kesempatan itu tentu tidak di sia-siakan Hinamori, ia bergegas menjauh dari cermin dan bergabung dengan gerombolannya.

Tapi Mary masih terlihat di cermin. Dia menunjuk ke arah Hinamori.

"Kaki kiri bonekaku ada di dalam otaknya. Jika ada yang bisa menemukannya, maka aku tidak akan mengambil kaki kiri kalian..."

Teman-teman Hinamori terkejut bukan main. Mereka langsung menatapi Hinamori dengan tatapan mata tidak percaya. Hinamori sendiri ketakutan. Ia menggeleng cepat. "Tidak! Tidak, dia bohong! Kaki kalian tidak akan di ambil!"

"Benarkah?"

Salah seorang wanita yang masuk dalam anggota game Bloody Mary melangkah maju. Ia adalah Haineko, perempuan masa bodoh pada orang lain, hanya mementingkan diri sendiri. Haineko semakin mendekat pada Hinamori hingga sahabatnya itu terpojok. Di balik perbincangan kecil yang mereka lakukan, tangan Haineko mengambil sebuah pisau lipat di saku celana jeansnya.

"Kau yang memanggilnya, Momo... Dan dia terbukti muncul dari cermin. Apa itu sebuah tipuan? Dan lagi, tangannya melewati cermin dan ia mencekikmu! Itu sudah sangat membuktikan bahwa dia nyata! Kami tidak ingin anggota tubuh kami di ambil!"

"Ha-Haineko, ini pasti tida- AKHHHHHHHHH!"

Rukia berteriak histeris melihat Haineko menghujamkan pisau lipatnya di dahi Hinamori sampai menembus ke dalam. Bukan cuma dia, semua yang berada di situ berteriak-teriak karena tindakan gila Haineko. Tubuh Hinamori langsung ambruk. Tubuhnya sudah tidak lagi bernyawa. Dan di saat itu, Haineko melanjutkan aksinya. Ia memutar-mutar pisaunya di kepala Hinamori hingga menciptakan lubang menganga. Luka berlubang di dahi Hinamori memberi celah untuk Haineko melihat isinya. Ketika Haineko menyipitkan matanya untuk mengintip isi kepala Hinamori, ia tersenyum. Bingo! Itu dia otak Hinamori.

"Hey, aku sudah dapat! Kakiku tidak akan di ambil!" teriaknya senang sambil terus mengoyak kepala Hinamori sampai tidak berbentuk. Tanpa peduli tindakan kejinya, Haineko menusukkan pisaunya di otak Hinamori dan mengaduk-aduknya. Tidak lama kemudian, pisaunya terasa membentur sesuatu dan tangan Haineko melesat masuk ke dalam gumpalan kenyal-kenyal lengket dalam otak merah muda sahabatnya yang telah hancur berantakkan. Ketika ia menarik tangannya, di antara jari telunjuk dan jempolnya, sebuah kaki boneka plastik terbasahi cairan lengket telah di dapatkannya.

"Aku menemukannya! Aku menemukannya, Mary! Kau tidak akan mengambil kakiku kan? Aku selamat, kan!" ujarnya girang sambil menunjukkan potongan kaki kecil di tangannya pada Mary.

Hantu gadis cilik itu tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Kau telah menamatkan game-mu,"

Di temukannya kaki boneka tersebut meloloskan Haineko dari game mautnya. Haineko tiba-tiba menghilang, membuat keributan pada semua yang masih ada di ruang UKS.

"Tenang, semuanya. Haineko berhasil. Dia berada di luar arena game ini. Jangan berpikir untuk mencoba kabur, karena kalian tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini sebelum menemukan potongan tubuh bonekaku," Mary menunjukkan sebuah benda, tubuh boneka yang tak sempurna. Ia memasangkan kaki yang telah di dapatnya dari Haineko ke boneka tersebut. Ia tidak akan hilang sebelum semua anggota tubuh bonekanya lengkap.

Dan ronde ke-2 di mulai...

.  
>.<p>

"Ah, ah... Ini sangat seru! Sayang sekali sudah berakhir," celetuk Kokuto yang duduk nyaman di tempatnya.

Kaien berdehem. "Ya. Lebih hebat daripada game pembunuhan yang pernah ku mainkan,"

"Ah~ nafsu makanku jadi hilang," tambah Renji.

"Ini akan jadi foto terbaik sepanjang foto pembunuhan sadis," kata Ishida seraya mengambil kamera dari dalam tasnya.

Ichigo tertawa. Pemuda berambut oranye itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Rukia seperti sebelumnya. "Bagaimana, Rukia? Kau suka dengan teater berdarah ini? Sepertinya cukup sadis untuk gadis sepertimu," bisik Ichigo lalu mencium pipi Rukia. Sementara Rukia masih shock. Semenjak kematian Hinamori, tubuhnya terus basah oleh keringat. Matanya terasa pedih karena terus melihat adegan tiap adegan mengerikan yang di pertunjukkan Ichigo. Gaun ungu indah miliknya ternoda oleh cipratan darah yang menyebar setiap ada tusukan yang di lancarkan. Hampir sedikit lagi ruang UKS bercat putih ini menjadi merah sepenuhnya.

"Ah, ah... Ini sangat seru! Sayang sekali sudah berakhir," celetuk Kokuto yang duduk nyaman di tempatnya.

Kaien berdehem. "Ya. Lebih hebat daripada game pembunuhan yang pernah ku mainkan,"

"Ah~ nafsu makanku jadi hilang," tambah Renji.

"Ini akan jadi foto terbaik sepanjang foto pembunuhan sadis," kata Ishida seraya mengambil kamera dari dalam tasnya.

Ichigo tertawa. Pemuda berambut oranye itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Rukia seperti sebelumnya. "Bagaimana, Rukia? Kau suka dengan teater berdarah ini? Sepertinya cukup sadis untuk gadis sepertimu," bisik Ichigo lalu mencium pipi Rukia. Sementara Rukia masih shock. Semenjak kematian Hinamori, tubuhnya terus basah oleh keringat. Matanya terasa pedih karena terus melihat adegan tiap adegan mengerikan yang di pertunjukkan Ichigo. Gaun ungu indah miliknya ternoda oleh cipratan darah yang menyebar setiap ada tusukan yang di lancarkan. Hampir sedikit lagi ruang UKS bercat putih ini menjadi merah sepenuhnya. Potongan-potongan tubuh manusia bergeletakan di lantai seperti potongan boneka yang terpencar-pencar. Rukia gemetaran. Tubuhnya mengkhianati otaknya. Ia tidak bisa bergerak melawan Ichigo. Juga, Ichigo dan lainnya hari ini sangat berbeda. Mereka seperti bukan diri mereka sendiri, sangat menikmati tontonan kejam ini. Terlebih Renji, Rukia tidak menyangka Renji yang penakut bisa tahan melihatnya. Ini jelas aneh.

Sekarang tidak ada satupun teman-teman Hinamori yang hidup. Hanya mereka yang kuat bisa lolos dari game Bloody Mary walau mengorbankan sahabat mereka sendiri. Walau harus mencungkil mata demi mendapatkan kaki kiri boneka Mary, menggeledah isi dada demi mendapatkan tangan kanan, mengoyak usus demi mendapatkan tangan kiri. Lalu... Oh! Mary ketinggalan satu.

"Kepalanya belum di temukan,"

Rukia menelan ludah susah payah ketika mendengar suara bocah dalam cermin tersebut.

Semuanya semakin mengerikan ketika Ichigo mengeratkan cengkramannya di tangan Rukia.

Mary menyeringai. "Kepalanya ada di dalam perutnya," katanya menunjuk Rukia.

Dan dalam sedetik, Kokuto menancapkan pensil berujung runcing ke perut Rukia yang dapat menyebabkan darah mengucur deras.

Masih menancapkan pensil itu ke perut Rukia, Kokuto menyeringai lebar. "Hati-hati. Benda sederhana pun bisa membunuhmu..."

"Tapi mungkin lebih cepat menggunakan kapak, Kokuto…"

.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan mahadahsyat bersuara cempreng menggema hebat di sebuah kelas. Saking hebatnya, teriakan itu hampir menulikan telinga pendengarnya, bahkan orang tua di atas batas umur yang seharusnya bisa langsung game over di tempat. Si peneriak itu adalah Kuchiki Rukia. Ya, Rukia yang baru bangun dari mimpi indah. Ah, tepatnya mimpi buruk. Rukia mengatur napasnya. Meski semua mata tertuju padanya, ia cukup merasa lebih baik karena sudah berteriak sekerasnya. Lega.

"... Kau tidak apa, Kuchiki?" tanya salah seorang teman sekelas memasang wajah cemas. Rukia menggeleng.

"Tidak apa... A-aku cuma mimpi buruk, hehe," sangkal Rukia berpura-pura memperlihatkan semua baik saja.

"Hey, apa yang membuatmu berteriak sekencang ini, Rukia?"

Layaknya tentara siap siaga, Ichigo, Kaien, Kokuto, Renji dan Ishida secepat mengejar teroris langsung menghampiri bangku Rukia. Tentunya dengan gerakan gila yang terburu-buru karena panik sampai membuat Renji terpeleset kulit pisang.

"Siapa yang membuang kulit pisang sembarangan!" teriaknya kesal dan mengamuk tidak jelas. Sementara Ichigo mengintrograsi Rukia.

"Apa yang kau mimpikan?"

"Ti-tidak, hanya mimpi buruk. Sangat buruk..."

"Kalau begitu ceritakan padaku agar kau bisa lebih ringan, Rukia!" paksa Ichigo.

Rukia mendesah berat. "A-aku... Aku bermimpi buruk... K-kau menghamiliku..."

Jawaban Rukia akhirnya telah meringankan rasa penasaran Ichigo sekaligus membuat wajahnya merah padam. Ichigo masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Kekasihnya bermimpi seperti itu. Sangat luar biasa bagi Ichigo. Rasanya ingin pingsan.

BRUK!

"Ekh? Kurosaki pingsan!"

Eh? Beneran pingsan?

Di tempat tak jauh dari mereka, gerombolan konyol itu, Nura tersenyum melihat Rukia bersama grup aneh itu.

"Mimpimu menyenangkan, Rukia..."

.  
>.<p>

"Mama, matikan lampunya!"

Seorang bocah laki-laki mencegah ibunya yang hendak mematikan lampu sebelum dia berangkat tidur malam ini. Si ibu heran. Baru kali ini anak lelaki berumur 7 tahun ini minta tidur dalam keadaan gelap.

"Kau yakin, Yosuke?" tanya sang ibu.

Bocah mungil itu mengangguk mantap. "Tenang saja! Mulai malam ini aku ikut gerakan penghematan listrik! Karena itu, matikan saja, Ma!"

Omong kosong. Alasan bocah satu ini ingin lampu kamarnya di matikan adalah karena ia ingin membuktikan pada teman-temannya bahwa ia tidak penakut seperti mereka kira. Hh... Dasar anak-anak.

Sang ibu mengalah. Ia menuruti kata anaknya meski ada sedikit keraguan di hatinya. "Baiklah. Selamat malam, Yosuke," kata sang ibu yang kemudian mematikan lampu kamar anaknya kemudian menutupnya.

Si anak langsung memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Tidak ada niatan sedikitpun untuknya membuka mata. Karena ia takut gelap. Ini baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya tidur sendirian di kamar gelap. Sendirian. Gara-gara kegelapan ini, Yosuke jadi ingat bermacam-macam pikiran mengerikan. Bagaimana kalau ada mayat di kolong kasurnya? Bagaimana kalau ada wanita berambut panjang dan bergaun putih berdiri di samping kasurnya? Bagaimana kalau guling yang di peluknya berubah wujud menjadi manusia terbalut kain kafan? Bagaimana kalau ada wanita tanpa kaki menyeret-nyeret tubuhnya di lantai dan menuju ke arahnya?

Brak!

"Hiyyy!"

Suara gaduh kecil yang tidak tahu asalnya langsung membuat bocah bernama Yosuke itu menyembunyikan tubuhnya dalam balutan selimut.

Tubuhnya berguncang hebat sampai kasurnya mulai bergerak-gerak. Apalagi angin malam yang masuk lewat celah jendelanya besemilir menghembus di kulitnya, semakin meningkatkan ketakutannya.

Yosuke ingin ke belakang, tapi dia takut pada suara gaduh itu. Ini seperti antara hidup dan mati! Kalau ia tidak segera ke toilet, ia mengompol dan akan menjadi bahan ledekan saudara-saudaranya, tapi kalau nekat dan bertemu hantu mengerikan, dia bisa depresi!

Sudah di ambang batas pertahanan, Yosuke akhirnya menyingkirkan selimutnya dan bangun dari kasurnya. Tepat saat ia melayangkan selimutnya ke atas, sesosok anak kecil bermuka rata dan berpakaian kimono meloncat tepat di depan wajah Yosuke sambil bergumam, "BAAAAA!"

Air mata Yosuke tidak dapat lagi di bendung. Meledaklah tangisannya. "MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

"Hey, Renji, cepat bangun! Kau bisa terlambat ke sekolah!"

"Uhhh... Iya, iya, sebentar lagi, ibu..."

Inilah rutinitas pagi Renji, membuat ibunya harus masuk ke kamar hanya untuk membangun putra pertamanya. Renji sangat sulit bangun pagi. Mau membakar rumah pun mungkin dia masih bisa tidur nyenyak. Tapi sang ibu tidak kehabisan akal. Wanita yang masih terbilang muda itu berteriak memanggil putra keduanya.

"Jintaaaaaa~, ambilkan itu!"

"Segera, Kaa-san!" balas anak keduanya yang bernama Jinta itu penuh semangat.

Tidak lama kemudian, bocah pendek dengan rambut merah seperti Renji datang memasuki kamar sambil membawa ember berisikan...

"Renji, kau mau kepiting merah kita masuk ke dalam celanamu?" bisik sang bunda Renji penuh rasa sayang dan cinta pada si anak.

Renji langsung bangun. Dia merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Ouh~ mataharinya enak, aku jadi semangat!" katanya menutupi ketakutannya pada hewan bercapit yang ibunya katakan. Renji trauma. Sewaktu kecil, dia memiliki kenangan kurang menyenangkan dengan kepiting. Uhm, yah, kepiting itu melukai simbol pria miliknya. Sadis.

Sang ibu tersenyum puas. Kepiting peliharaan Jinta memang pembawa berkah.

.

"Sial... Aku masih mengantuk..."

Renji masih saja menguap selama dia sibuk mengganti baju. Ketika ia mengambil seragamnya yang menggantung di gagang pintu lemari, sebuah benda terlempar jatuh berasal dari saku seragamnya. Renji mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia tidak mengingat pernah menyimpan sesuatu di sakunya. Karena penasaran dengan benda jatuh itu, dia mencari-carinya di setiap sudut lantainya sampai di bawah kolong kasur.

Di tempat lembab dan sedikit gelap itu, Renji melihat seorang anak kecil berkimono putih dengan rambut bob tidur di bawah kasurnya.

"Eh?" suara kaget Renji membangunkan bocah kecil itu. Anak perempuan kecil itu tersenyum manis pada Renji, dia tertawa-tawa senang seolah menemukan mainan baru.

"Kakak, gendong!"

.

"Aku tidak terima! Padahal aku mencontekmu, jawaban kita juga sama, tapi kenapa nilai kita berbeda, Ishida! Ayo kita ke ruang guru sekarang juga untuk meluruskan masalah ini!"

"He? Kau saja yang buat kesalahan, Kaien! Belajarlah menulis jelas, gara-gara tulisanmu mirip ceker ayam, guru tidak bisa membaca jelas jawabanmu!"

"Si-siapa yang kau bilang tulisan ceker ayam!"

"Oh, baiklah, aku ganti ceker bebek!"

"eyemu!"

"Hey, hey! Berhenti bertengkar, Ishida, Kaien! Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja! Dari tadi kalian jadi tontonan teman-teman lainnya," sela Kokuto menengahi pertempuran mulut antara kedua sahabatnya yang panas karena persoalan nilai.

Ichigo dan Rukia menghela napas mereka, lelah dengan sikap kekanakan Kaien dan Ishida yang selalu berubah menjadi anjing-kucing kalau bertengkar.

"Ehm, tumben Renji belum datang. Apa dia kesiangan?" kata Ichigo menengok ke pintu kelas menunggu kedatangan Renji.

"Mungkin saja. Dia kan susah di bangunkan," jawab Rukia asyik memainkan game PSP Kaien. Ah, Rukia ketularan Kaien nih.

Melihat Rukia, Ichigo jadi senyum-senyum sendiri. Ia teringat pada kebohongannya pada Inoue tentang hubungan mereka. Ichigo sebenarnya ingin tahu reaksi kekasihnya ini jika mengetahui apa kebohongan yang dia ucapkan pada Inoue. Tentang mereka sudah melakukan ah-uh-ah-uh.

"Ehm, Rukia," panggil Ichigo pelan. Rukia menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menghadap ke arah Ichigo.

"Apa?"

"Aku dan I-"

"ISHIDAAAAAAAAA!"

Ichigo kenal suara ini. Renji. Ah, kenapa dia selalu muncul di waktu yang tidak tepat. Renji berlari urakan ke tempat Ishida. Ketika Ichigo hendak menarik seragamnya untuk memberi pelajaran, Ichigo tercengang melihat punggung Renji di tempeli bocah perempuan berkimono. Ichigo shock. Rupanya teman baiknya sudah mendahuluinya terjun ke dunia dewasa sampai menciptakan anak!

"Ishida, Ishida! Bagaimana ini, aku di tempeli Zashiki Warashi! Lihat!" Renji membalikkan badannya, menunjukkan bocah mungil berambut bob seperti Hanako menempel ketat layaknya koala di punggungnya. Ishida, Kaien, Kokuto, Ichigo dan Rukia segera mendekat berdesakan ingin melihat Zashiki Warashi atau biasa di sebut sebagai malaikat rumah. Zashiki Warashi berwujud anak kecil berusia 5 tahun tersebut balas menatapi satu persatu gerombolan konyol di depannya. Dia kemudian memasang senyum lucunya.

"Hai, kakak-kakak~" sapanya ceria.

Rukia terkagum pada bocah kecil ini. Ia sangat imut, mungkin akan semakin imut lagi jika di pakaikan kostum Chappy.

"Hya, Renji! Pelihara saja dia!" saran Rukia gembira.

"Apa? Pelihara? Kau kira ini binatang, Rukia? Argh! Dia tidak mau lepas dari punggungku, Ishida! Bagaimana cara mengusirnya!" raung Renji.

Ishida langsung membentak. "Bodoh! Kau tidak boleh mengusirnya! Kau mau rumahmu terbakar!"

"Kau tidak tahu, Renji? Zashiki Warashi hanya youkai yang butuh kasih sayang. Dia tidak mengganggumu, dia cuma ingin menumpang sebentar di rumahmu. Dia youkai baik yang senang hidup berdampingan bersama manusia berkeluarga sejahtera," tambah Kokuto sambil mengelus pelan rambut Zashiki.

"Keluarga sejahtera? ... Aku tidak merasa keluargaku sejahtera. Setiap pagi, aku di beri ancaman kepiting di celana!"

Ouh, Renji. Kau terlalu mengumbar aib.

"Uhm, tapi kudengar Zashiki Warashi itu ditakuti ya?"

"Yeah, memang masyarakat Jepang takut dengan kehadirannya karena Zashiki Warashi membawa keberuntungan serta kesialan, Rukia. Jika kau bisa bertahan mengurusinya, dia akan memberimu keberuntungan melimpah sebagai balas budi. Tapi jika kau mengusirnya dengan cara tidak menyenangkan, Zashiki Warashi akan memberimu kesialan bertubi-tubi sampai akhirnya rumahmu yang di tinggali Zashiki Warashi terbakar. Apa kau pernah dengar berita terbakarnya hotel Ryokufuso? Banyak yang mengedarkan penyebab kebakaran tersebut berasal dari anak kecil misterius memakai kimono yang bermain api di dekat penginapan itu. Tentu saja kan adalah Zashiki Warashi," jelas Ishida.

Muka Renji seketika berubah pucat. "J-jadi... Aku harus mengurus youkai? Makhluk gaib ini?"

Kokuto dan Ishida mengangguk bersamaan. "Yeah, selamat mengasuh anak, Renji!"

Oh, Zashiki Warashi, selamat! Kau sementara ini punya bapak angkat!

.

.  
>"Kau yakin akan menggunakan puisi Tomino? Kau tidak takut terjadi sesuatu padamu nantinya?" tanya seorang wanita pirang di belakang panggung yang di gunakan untuk lomba membaca puisi. Kawan wanita pirang yang merupakan peserta lomba tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.<p>

"Tenang saja! Juri pasti tidak tahu puisi siapa ini. Aku yakin puisi Tomino akan membawaku memenangkan lomba!" ujarnya lepas bebas tanpa ada rasa takut tentang puisi Tomino.

Wanita pirang tersebut menyerah. Kawannya keras kepala. "Baiklah, selamat berjuang ya. Giliranmu sudah tiba,"

Kawan wanita itu mengangguk. Ia kemudian berjalan menaiki panggung dan berdiri tegap dengan kertas puisi di tangannya. Para juri lomba puisi memberi tepukan agar wanita itu tidak gugup. Dan di mulailah, ia membaca puisi yang ia dapat dari legenda kuno Jepang;

Menyuarakan cintamu untuk adik tersayangmu,  
>Gema tangismu melolong melalui neraka,<br>Serta darah memekarkan bunga merah melalui tujuh gunung dan lembah neraka.  
>Dia (Tomino) yang lucu berjalan sendirian untuk menjemputmu ke neraka,<br>Duri-duri berkilauan dari atas gunung,  
>Menancapkan duri ke dalam daging yang segar sebagai tanda untuk dia (Tomino) yang lucu.<p>

Puisi selesai di bacakan. Para juri terkesima. Mereka memberi tepuk tangan pada wanita itu. Sang wanita tentu senang bukan main mendapat tepukan meriah. Senyum puas berkembang cerah di wajahnya, namun tak lama kemudian semua itu sirna. Tiba-tiba matanya melotot, lidahnya terjulur kaku keluar dari mulutnya. Si wanita jatuh sambil memegangi lidahnya yang terasa di tarik-tarik dengan gunting. Para penonton beserta juri langsung berlari panik menghampirinya. Si wanita mengeluarkan suara kesakitan tidak jelas. Ia terus berguling-guling sampai akhir penyiksaannya datang. Daging tidak bertulang di mulutnya putus meloncat seperti di gunting. Darah dari mulutnya langsung menyembur menciprat membasahi kertas puisinya.

Semua berteriak, ada yang langsung pingsan. Sedangkan teman wanita malang yang bicara di belakang panggung barusan memandang ngeri pada sahabatnya. Dia gemetaran. Bulir-bulir keringatnya bercucuran tiada henti.

Dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ketakutan. Ini pasti karena puisi Tomino. Pasti!

Haiku no Tomino (Puisi Tomino), Tomino adalah legenda Jepang tentang sebuah puisi kematian yang dapat mencelakai bahkan membunuh siapapun yang mengucapkan puisi ini dengan suara keras. Tomino adalah gadis kecil yang lahir cacat. Ia menulis sajak puisi untuk kedua orang tuanya, tapi karena puisinya aneh, kedua orang tua Tomino menghukumnya. Gadis itu di kunci ke dalam gudang sempit, tidak di beri makan hingga akhirnya meninggal. Selang beberapa hari kematian Tomino, kedua orang tua Tomino di temukan meninggal secara tidak wajar.

**Kakaknya memuntahkan darah, adik yang meludahkan api.  
>Tomino yang lucu meludahkan permata yang berharga.<br>Tomino meninggal sendirian dan terjun ke dalam neraka.  
>Neraka kegelapan tanpa di hiasi bunga.<br>Apakah itu kakak Tomino memegang cambuk?  
>Jumlah bekas luka berwarna merah sangatlah mengkhawatirkan.<br>Dicambuk dan di pukul sangatlah mendebarkan.  
>Jalan menuju neraka yang kekal hanyalah salah satu cara.<br>Mohon bimbingan ke dalam neraka kegelapan dari domba emas dan dari burung bulbul.  
>Berapa banyak yang tersisa dari dalam bungkusan kulit?<br>Disiapkan untuk perjalanan tak berujung menuju neraka.  
>Musim semi akan segera datang ke dalam hutan serta lembah.<br>Tujuh tingkat di dalam kegelapan lembah neraka.  
>Dalam kandang burung bulbul, dalam gerobak domba.<br>Di mata Tomino yang lucu, meneteskan air mata tangisan burung bulbul di balik hujan dan badai.  
>Menyuarakan cintamu untuk adik tersayangmu.<br>Gema tangismu melolong melalui neraka, serta darah memekarkan bunga merah.  
>Melalu tujuh gunung dan lembah neraka, Tomino yang lucu berjalan sendirian.<br>Untuk menjemputmu ke neraka.  
>Duri-duri berkilauan dari atas gunung.<br>Menancapkan duri ke dalam daging yang segar.  
>Sebagai tanda untuk Tomino yang lucu.<strong>

Jangan mendengar atau membaca puisi ini sebanyak 3x, itu adalah aturannya. Jika melanggarnya, sesuatu akan terjadi padamu...

**To Be Continued...**

AriadneLacie :: Halo juga! Hehe, maaf, itu buat summary lanjutan cerita setelah Kashima Reiko. Walah, Aria ternyata tau lagu eto, haha xD. Saia juga aslinya bukan penggemar horor, tapi penasaran ama asal-usul hantu2 geto. Makasih udah repiu XD

Unknown :: Ahahaha, baguslah kalau bisa ngakak. Gpp mesum, toh saia juga mesum, dan di dunia ini banyak juga yang mesum! #koq malah bicara ttg mesum?# wah, pas kecil? Tapi kau beruntung gak di datangi. Soalnya tuh lagu apalagi kalo anak kecil pasti di datangi, anak kecil kan peka bgt ama hal gaib ==. Halah, aku juga dpt ilmu hantu2nya dari inet koq, hehe. Makasih dah repiu xD

Gemin24 :: Ahaha, gpp. Yah, aku lagi pengen Kon ikutan masuk, jadinya geto. He? Jam 2 malem? Kuat bgt 0.0, khekhekhe, baguslah bisa ktawa. Aku bkin Inoue ky geto bukan maksud ngebash, cuma gak tau lagi cwe Bleach mana yg enak di pake ==, wah, idemu bagus! Ntaran aq buat! Makasih ya udah repiu xD

Natsu D. Zero :: Gak takut nulis, tapi takut mbayangin. Apalagi klo dah tau gambarny ==, Haseeek! Pemberani dia! XD, hehe, makasih repiuny xD

Maknae Kazuma :: Ohoho, diriku tidak suka yang terlalu tegang, enakan ada lawakannya dikit xD, dikit ae acara rayu2annya xD, maaph klo bkin Inoue OOC ==, gak tau arti kidungnya? Artinya ini ; Menjelang malam, dirimu akan lenyap…  
>Jangan bangun dari tempat tidurmu…<br>Awas jangan menampakkan diri…  
>Aku sedang dalam kemarahan besar…<br>Jin dan setan yang kuperintah…  
>Menjadi perantara…<br>Untuk mencabut nyawamu…  
>makasih dah repiu xD<p>

Curio Cherry :: Mugetsu mau mandi! #?# ehehe, soal iku jek rhs! Suwun yo wes repiu xD

Akihisa Pyon :: Aku bkin Bloody Mary versi sendiri, soalny aq gak tau bnyk ttg eto ==, makasih ya udh repiu xD

Piyocco :: Ealah, linu? Wkwkwk. Aq juga linu mbayanginnya ==, makasih ya repiunya xD

Ara Yuzuriha :: Wow, 8 chap sekaligus? Makasih! Oh, itu aq juga pernah denger! Tapi gak tau apa namany, tp pkoqnya dia itu yuurei, bukan youkai. Makasih dah repiu n salam kenal xD

Zanpaku Nightfall Akenomyosei :: Takut tapi penasaran loh mbak xD! Haseeek, bahasamu xD. Hehe, makasih yah repiuny xD

Chadeschan :: Iyap! Bnr bgt! Hantu Indo? Aq taunya cuma kunti, poco, yul, gender, sot, n goyang karawang (?), pkoqnya yg sering di buat film. Dah dgr kidungnya? Makasih dah repiu xD

Chlie Hanariunnse :: Soal lagu jawa yah, itu lingsir wengi katanya emang bisa manggil setan. Lagu itu aslinya buatan sultan kalijaga yg di ciptakan untuk menyebar agama islam, tp gr2 lagu eto di plesetin n di nyanyiin siapa geto, jd pemanggil setan. Aq sendiri gak tau bener apa gak, soalnya baru denger pas lirik "Lingsir wengi~ sliramu..." udah buru2 aq matiin xD, makasih dah repiu xD

David :: Iya, aq orang jawa. Aq belum pernah dgr yg di film Kuntilanak kaya gemana model lagunya.. Soalnya tuh lagu banyak versinya. Ada yang versi dangdut koplo ato remix ==, makasih ya repiuny! XD

Kimi Na Na :: Wahahaha, makasih dah repiu xD

D-N-D Mozaik :: Aq gak tau film Paranormal Ac eto apa, yg aq tau cuma Masih Dunia Lain == #?  
>Tp makasih atas promosi filmnya, coba aq tonton ntar! Makasih dah repiu xD<p>

Wuoh! Akhirnya kesampean juga balas repiu tanpa buru-buru, plong bgt rasanya! XD  
>makasih buat semua yang udah repiu. Mohon repiu lagi kalo berkenan ^^<p> 


End file.
